Shield Academy: Letting go of the Past
by websky
Summary: Always running from shield, Skye is given a choice to go to their academy. Deciding to attend, Skye tries to deal with her past chasing her, along with the hard troubles of being a student at a super spy school. While making friends, Skye has to decide whether to trust them with her secret or not. Eventual Skyeward…. with Fitzsimmons and other pairings. An AU.
1. Chapter 1- Try and Run

**_Shield School Fan fiction_**

**Well I thought I'd be fun to start up another new long fan fiction since waiting for a new episode each Tuesday is so hard! I MEAN EACH 7 DAYS IS TORTURE, I literally google search AoS everyday just to see if there is new info on coming episodes XD Anyway please enjoy this new fanfiction. It is an AU (obviously) and it's a Skye centric story that deals with her and all the AoS characters, but as students :D **

_Description: Always running from shield Skye is given a choice to go to the shield academy. Deciding to go Skye tries to deal with her past chasing her, along with the hard troubles of being a student at a super spy school. While making friends, Skye has to decide whether to trust them with her secret or not. Eventual Skyeward….(maybe) with Fitzsimmons and other pairings. An AU. _

**Chapter 1**

Skye enters another key code on her laptop the computer lighting up in response. Skye looks behind her shoulder. She hopes no one followed her this time. It took forever to get away from the last entourage. Hopefully after confusing their walkie-talkie signals they wouldn't be able to trace her as she hit the road and left L.A. No way was she going to keep listening to SHIELD, she couldn't be contained and she wouldn't let them watch over her like some pet.

After they found out what she was, they tried setting her up with a family to start, the Taylor's. Nice enough, but they had a son and whenever she came home she worried that the unforeseen threat that was always after her might come and hurt them. When she was attacked at school, Skye ran away. She couldn't get the family in danger.

She avoided Shield for a few months after that, but with nowhere to go and living on the streets for a bit, she got into some unlawful activities when she found Miles. He helped her, and taught her the hacking skills she needed to help him and the rising tide. Of course Shield found her after the police brought her in after one of her and Miles shoplifting attempts. They didn't have any money, how else were they supposed to eat?

Shield than assigned Skye to a foster house, hoping she'd stay put. But she didn't, she left and quickly. The second time Skye escaped Shield was faster at catching her, this time seeing their methods not working putting her into a 'juvy' considering she brought up many crimes for hacking and shoplifting in the last while.

The juvenile detention center was actually easy to escape from. All she needed was access to a computer and she was able to escape in no time. Since then Shield had been after Skye in an attempt to lock her up at the next location where they could keep watch over her. But Skye wasn't going to let that happen. She didn't want to be watched.

Skye closes her laptop throwing it into her computer bag. She bumps into a guy on her way out. "Oh Sorry." He offers. Skye looks down avoiding his gaze.

"No it's no problem." Skye leaves, looking back at the guy. He was watching her walk away. Skye could feel the bump in his side from where his gun had been hidden under his jacket. Skye tried to act cool as she walked away, but as soon as she turned down an alley she made a break for it. The guy was already on her tail.

Skye tries to run for her van around the corner but two harsh hands grab her as she makes the turn. The woman grip was tight and her outfit reminded Skye of some sort of leather cat suit. Skye struggles to escape but her attempt was meaningless compared to this woman's grip. "For your first assignment Ward that was very careless." The woman tells the man Skye had bumped into in the coffee shop.

"Sorry Professor May, I just thought—"

"There's no thought Ward. If you want to come out on other missions you're going to have to follow orders." The woman May handcuffs Skye's hands behind her back.

Skye struggles but it's meaningless. "So what am I under arrest, are you going to try putting me in juvy again." Skye protests were meant to sound brave, but they sounded more petty than anything.

"No you're going to a much funner place." Skye thought it best not to comment and say funner wasn't a word to this Ward guy. His large muscles looked a bit more intimidating than the ones on her former bodyguards or 'prisoner keepers' as Skye liked to call them. Maybe it was his face, he was attractive. Or maybe it was the fact that he was Skye's age, around seventeen. But something about him seemed scarier than the other times Shield agents had taken her.

Skye gulps. Maybe these weren't shield agents.

"Escort the prisoner Ward; I'll go ready the bus. I expect you can handle the girl." May pushes Skye over to Ward. He takes hold of her arm.

"Yes sir." He solutes to May. May leaves the alleyway, and Skye hears the sound of a motorcycle taking off. Skye looks at Ward, and tries to struggle again but finds her attempt meaningless.

"So where are you going to take me if not juvy, some other foster home. Or are you going to try real prison this time, even though I'm still technically a minor." The guy doesn't answer. "You're so talkative" she jokes. "But then again you talked more than the last guys who came to pick me up." Skye struggles with the handcuffs, trying to pull her hands through. Once when a cop arrested her he hadn't tighten the handcuffs enough and she was able to slip out of them. "Can I at least get a name Robot."

"Ward, Grant Ward. Agent in training."

"Oooo, in training. I'm impressed." Ward drops his grip on her arm.

"Look, can you just stay quiet. This is my first assignment and…" He doesn't continue. "I don't know where you're going but were handling your transportation there. I presume it's a bit a ways from L.A" Skye smiles happy the robot was speaking. Now that he didn't have a grip on her either she could start using an acting technique.

Skye turns her smile into a frown, she starts breathing heavy. Ward raises an eyebrow and comes over in concern. "Are you okay?" And Skye goes for the shot, knocking him right where it hurts. He bends over in pain, and Skye takes this as her chance to run away. As she's just about to get away though Skye feels the pain of a bullet hitting her back, she hits the ground falling unconscious immediately. The memories coming back all in one go.

Ward drops the ICER looking at his first assignments limp body. "Crap." He mutters realizing what he's just done. He walks over and picks up the girl underneath his shoulder. "Wonder how Coulson will react." Ward looks overhead as he sees the bus hovering above him. Ready to get yelled at.

**First chapter, if you like please review. Next chapter you'll see ****_Headmaster Coulson _****and they'll arrive at the school. **


	2. Chapter 2- Last Chance to say 'No'

**Chapter 2**

Skye wakes up feeling a nasty headache. She opens her eyes as a reaction to the light shining at her. She takes deep breaths reminding herself she isn't back in that horror of a place. Skye sits up, she had been lying on some sort of office waiting chair, and now seemed to be in an office waiting room. It reminded her of some sort of wait for the dentist. The May girl who handcuffed her earlier was across the way. "You're awake." Skye averts her eyes and looks for a door. She finds one, but it has a key lock pad on it. She could hack it with a computer, but without one all she could do is run and hope for the best. The second door had a silver name engraved on it 'Headmaster Coulson'. Skye wondered who that could be.

Skye hears some shouts from inside this Headmaster Coulson's room. It sounded like the Ward guy she'd encountered before.

"Your one of my best Ward, how dare you go and shoot your assignment. Unharmed were the conditions remember?" Skye can't hear what Ward says, but she presumes he's mumbling apologies. "And also, weren't you said to stay in place, approach with caution try to reason first. Why did you chase after her?" Skye tries to focus on the rest of the conversation but May interrupts Skye's ease dropping.

"Escaping is pointless from this room." May points out.

"Where am I anyway?" Skye asks, zoned out from Ward and Coulson's conversation.

"Shield Academy. It's where we train future agents." Skye's jaw drops.

"So why bring me here?" Skye hears the door fly open next to her. She looks as Ward comes out of the room followed by a short man wearing a suite. The Ward guy doesn't look happy glaring at Skye as he leaves the office.

"Skye I presume." Skye nods, unsure of what this is about. "Well please come into my office." Skye stands up unsurely and walks over to Coulson. Usually she wouldn't listen to people when they told her what to do, but for some reason Skye wanted to listen to this guy.

Looking back Skye saw Ward take a seat across from May, the two beginning a hushed conversation.

Skye walks into Coulson's office. A place filled with glued down collectables and pinned up old Captain America cards. Skye takes a seat in the guest chair as Coulson takes a seat at his desk. He pulls a file out of his drawer. He puts on some reading glasses and begins to read. "So Skye, you've been trying to avoid shield's protection. Want to tell us why?"

"I don't like to be watched." Skye confirms. "You don't give me freedom with an agent always looking down my neck."

"So your safety isn't a worry. You're not scared about the multiple organizations after you." Skye crosses her arms to Coulson's statement.

Skye bites her tongue, unwanted memories resurfacing. She tries to block them best she can. "Please, there's only one, and they all evaporated in a fire anyway."

Coulson takes off his glasses. "I'm afraid that's not good enough Skye. You're special to shield, and we have to keep an eye on you."

"You mean because I'm a freak, something to experiment on." Skye's fingers dig into her arms. "Well I'm not, and I won't let shield use me."

"That's not what I want. Skye I realize that shield agents attempts to look after you haven't gone so well. You've dropped out of high school, and you don't seem to have any purpose." Skye frowns her grip coming undone. "I want to give you a purpose by letting you become a student here."

Skye looks as if she wants to burst out laughing. A student here? What, was this guy crazy.

"Sorry pal, but I dropped out of high school for a reason; I'm just not interested in committing to this." Skye twiddles her thumbs. "So why don't you let me go, or throw me in another prison. I'll just escape."

Coulson frowns. "You're not a prisoner, and I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter of becoming a student here."

Skye crosses her arms. "Oh really now?" Skye notices a crackle on her wrist. She looks down, a bracelet there. "What is this?"

"You're internet nanny. You'll have some trouble accessing the internet outside of this school, along with other wireless devices." Skye frowns, standing up in protest.

"You can't do this, how am I supposed to do anything without the internet! We live in 2014, not the 1900's."

"You're free to leave whenever you want Skye, but here at Shield Academy were offering you something that the streets of the world aren't going to give you. You're not even eighteen Skye, and without parents you're technically under the authority of shield." Skye grinds her fist. This is why she didn't like agents grinding down her neck. They said things like this.

"Still you're welcome to leave." Coulson informs. Skye looks at the bracelet.

"What do I have to do to get if off?" Skye asks.

"Graduate." Coulson says. "If you can graduate from my school I'll take it off and you can go live where ever you want without even a shield guard posted with you every moment. Show me you're capable and I'll settle for a shield agent just calling you once a month to make sure you're okay." Skye looks at her wrist unsure if what Coulson said was really true. She could always test the theory, or try to take the bracelet off.

"So does graduate mean having a passing grade?" Skye asks. Coulson nods. Skye looks around at the strange trinkets and souvenirs around the office, trying to keep her mind distracted.

Skye could try school? It might be interesting for a short while. She didn't have to stay for long. All she had to do was stay till she got the bracelet off or found a good opportunity to escape from here.

"So what will it be Skye?" Skye liked how this Coulson guy used Skye instead of the awful name the foster system had given her. Not that her real name would usually be used considering the incident and the fame she got for the short while. Luckily she looked a lot different than when she was younger.

"I'll stay." Skye admits. "It's not like I have anything better to do." And it'd also be easier to try and hack into shield from here and get the files she needed. Even with the internet nanny.

"Excellent, welcome to Shield. Future agent Skye." Coulson stood up and shakes Skye's hand. Skye hoped she wouldn't begin to regret this.

**End of the second chapter, what do you guys think of Coulson? Will meet Simmons in the next chapter, and Skye will have a longer conversation with Ward.**

** Review please! Gives me motivation to write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3-Here's to Trying Something New

**Chapter 3**

Skye walks out of the office with Coulson. May and Ward immediately stand up as they come out. "Melinda can you grab some extra clothing for Skye and bring them to room 84, looks like she'll be staying here awhile." May nods without question and walks out of the room. Ward has a look on his face that says he's confused.

"I don't—"

"Ward you can escort Skye to her room. You'll also be becoming her new S.O."

"S.O?" Skye repeats.

"It stands for supervising officer, or some of the students call it Senior Officer, because the role is given to a senior usually to mentor a Junior." Ward bites his lip as Coulson finishes explaining.

"But I'm a senior." Skye defends.

"Oh I know, but it'll be hard for you to adjust so late. Hopefully Ward will be able to help you make the transition. I trust that you'll keep your mission classified Ward."

Ward scrunches his fist, irritated. "Of course." He says through clenched teeth.

"Perfect. Than a good night to you both. Please show Skye to the girls dorm Ward and I'll be see you both tomorrow." Coulson walks past them and opens the door where Skye noticed the keypad. Turns out the door wasn't locked. If only she'd ran when she could have. Skye follows the handsome muscle man as they make their way out into a dark hallway. If Skye had to guess she'd say it was close to midnight.

Following Ward down the halls, Skye can't help but feel this shield academy place is kind of creepy. "So, you'll be helping me adjust to my new lifestyle here." Ward stops, Skye almost bumping into him.

"Let's make things clear, we are not friends, and just because I'm becoming your S.O doesn't mean will hang out."

Skye rolls her eyes. "Whatever robot." His words meaning nothing to her. "I don't really want to be friends with a boring guy like you anyway."

Ward looks like he's going to burst a blood vessel. "How did you do it? Convince Coulson to let you stay. Who are you anyway?"

"I didn't convince Coulson of anything; he wanted me to be here. I try to protest. And name's Skye." Ward looks even more irritated now.

"But even the smartest people in the world don't get into this school. We have operations and science, and both require a heavy set of skills. Multiple tests required. Only 5% of the people who apply here get in."

"Well not me." Skye answers. "Guess I'm just a total genius." She jokes.

Ward squeezes his fist. "You know what; you can find your own way around here."

Ward walks away, and Skye being stubborn to make a point doesn't follow him. "Should be easy if a robot like you knows it so well." Ward's around a corner before Skye can try her lame insults more.

Walking around for a bit Skye finds herself hopelessly lost. The hallways were dark, and she couldn't tell which staircases lead where.

Finally when Skye found a room with a light on it she was filled with relief. She runs and opens the door not bothering to acknowledge if anyone was in the room, she just really wanted to find this girls dorms and hopefully find a bed to sleep in.

Skye opens the door to find a girl starring down into some sort of microscope. She seemed to be concentrated on work. She turns around when Skye walks in. "Hello can I help you?" the girl replies in a British accent. The girl seemed to have a friendly atmosphere around her that Skye had discovered not many people in the real world had.

"Ah yeah sorry, do you mind helping me find the girls dorm." The girl takes off her lab glasses.

"Girls dorms? Oh my how late is it?" The girl uncovers her white lab coat sleeve to reveal a watch. "Almost 1o'clock, oh Fitz why didn't you tell me it was this late before you left." The girl takes off her goggles and puts them on the counter. Pulling off her lab coat she hangs it up. "I'd be happy to show you to the student dorms. This school can be quite confusing after all; I've gotten lost on multiple occasions." The girl reaches out her hand. "I'm Jemma Simmons."

"Skye." The two girls shakes hands. "If you don't mind me asking what were you doing so late?"

"Oh just some research for a project my partner Fitz and I are working on. Our professor asked us to do some work for extra credit, but I just find the job so fascinating, I had to stay and keep working." Skye smiles, the British accent incredibly cute. "And I presume you're new if you're lost already."

"Yeah just arrived. My S.O Ward thought it best to ditch me. He was supposed to show me to my room."

"Grant Ward as an S.O. I didn't know he had it him to volunteer, though I presume ditching you was the first of many. He's one of the most annoying out of all the students from operations. And the meanest." Simmons dusts some sort of goo on her jeans.

"He didn't exactly volunteer for the job. Think he was forced into it."

Simmons rolls her eyes. "Well no surprise there, he thinks he's all that just because he was one of the first to get an assigned mission." Skye remembers what Ward said earlier, about her being his first mission. "Which room are you in?"

"84." Skye says, remembering the number Coulson had given to Ward.

"Oh you have a singles dorm to, 84 is just a few doors down from mine, best of luck huh." The girl says in her accent. Skye smiles, happy that she could find a nice person this fast. But Skye knew that even the nicest people could have darkness hidden within.

The two girls arrive front of the room. "Here it is, happy I could help a new student. Though it is rather late to transfer, usually we never get new students a month late into this semester, and you are arriving at a rather late hour." Simmons puts a finger to her chin.

"Let's just say I have connections." Skye jokes, as if that's what really had happened. The girl Jemma smiles.

"Well good night." She waves and heads over to a door two down. Skye opens the door to her room. There was a bed and a desk. The bed had white blue sheets with a few t-shirts and pairs of pants folded nicely. Skye sighs. She checks the window to see if there is view, but all she sees is a wall. As if to remind her she's trapped somewhere else. Skye sits on the new bed and hugs her knees.

"While here's to trying something new."

**Chapter 4 will meet Fitz and Triplett along with Skye getting a new last name. Review if you like the story so far, and I'm up for speculation and suggestions :D **


	4. Chapter 4- Who are You?

**Chapter 4**

Skye got up the next morning rather early, which wasn't really getting up considering she had little to no sleep last night. Using the bathroom in her room Skye had a shower and got dressed in some of the cloths May had brought her. A plaid green shirt and some jeans that were a bit too big for her, "Lucky I wore a belt yesterday when they kidnapped me." She said out loud as she buckles the belt around her waist. She adds her jacket from yesterday to complete the outfit.

Skye gulps thinking of the word kidnapped. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say it in a while. It must have meant she'd been growing more distant of her past and she'd be able to move on.

Towel drying her hair Skye hears a knock at her door. She goes to open it only to find Ward. She frowns. "Well the robot returns." Ward goes past her not bothering to ask for permission to come in the room.

"Seems you made it to your room last night." He assumes.

"Not thanks to you"

"Look I'm sorry about last night, I was just angry because your bypassing a lot of protocols here. I remembered after that Headmaster Coulson makes the protocols so really you're not breaking any." He folds his arms. "But that doesn't mean I approve of a civilian coming to our school."

Skye rolls her eyes unamused. "Whatever, frankly I don't really want your help." Skye really didn't seem to understand this S.O position that Ward was supposed to have, I mean really he was just another body guard that shield had assigned to watch her every move. At least this Ward guy would be easy to get away from, and didn't seem all that into being with her.

"Well I brought your class schedule and am here to show you to the cafeteria."

Skye sighs. "Okay let's go than." Skye goes to throw her towel back in the bathroom and checks herself out in the mirror, using her hand to try and make herself look decent. It didn't exactly work. She sighs sadly.

Skye follows Ward through the halls passing all sorts of different types of characters. There were plenty of nerd, but there were also plenty of rough looking people to follow. Skye tried to determine who was a barbie or druggy or artsy type of person, but all the students were either nerds or jocks with no in between. "Great" Skye mumbles realizing how hard it will be to fit in here.

Coming into the cafeteria Skye gets in line while Ward hands her a card. "This is a shield card; Coulson stacked it with a certain amount of money and will add more each month. Use it to buy your meals and maybe some new cloths in our store downstairs." Ward begins to leave.

"Where are you going?" Skye asks, kind of hoping she didn't have to eat alone.

"I have a class that starts soon, and have already eaten." He doesn't bother turning around to wave and just walks off. Skye bites her lip.

"Fine, whatever than." Skye puts the card in her pocket and folds the piece of paper with her classes on it. Getting to the front of the line Skye grabs an apple and some yogurt not really in the mood for anything else. Skye looks around the room, the tables stacked with nerds and jockeys. No familiar faces. Skye finds an empty table and sits down. No one seems to look her way as she sits alone and digs into her yogurt.

Taking a bite of her apple a guy carrying a tray with the works of food on it comes to sit down across from her. He had a nice smile and a dark complexion. He digs into his scrambled eggs. "Ah hi." Skye offers as he takes a sip of his water.

"Hey, names Antoine Triplett, most people call me Trip." He offers his hand across the table.

"Skye." I greet as he shakes my hand. He smiles as he takes another bite into his meal.

"I saw you talking to Ward earlier, and was wondering how the new girl became friends with the world's biggest suck up to orders."

Skye chuckles. "He's my supposed to be my S.O or something. But he's not really doing the best of jobs."

Trip starts laughing. "That's rough girl." He chugs some more water and takes the last bite of his meal. Simmons comes later and takes a seat next to Trip with another boy sitting next to Skye.

"Morning Skye, hope you had a good sleep last night." Skye smiles at the familiar face of Simmons. "This is Fitz." Simmons greets.

"Hello." He says in an equally adorable accent. Skye smiles, seeing the genuine sweetness behind Fitz's eyes.

"I hope you've been welcoming Triplett." Simmons jokes.

"Ah you know me Simmons, the welcoming committee." The two laugh, and Skye spots a hint of jealousy passing over Fitz's eyes.

"So Skye where are you from, and what brings you to shield academy." Simmons asks. Skye opens her mouth to answer but a large shadow looms behind her.

"Skye." Ward says behind her. "Headmaster Coulson needs to speak with us." Skye turns around and sees his broad body.

"I thought you had class robot." Triplett tries to suppress a laugh from Skye's nickname.

"It was cancelled today." He says through crooked teeth. "Now hurry up so I'm not late for my next class."

"Right, talk to you guys later." Skye waves to the group behind her and gets up to follow Ward. "You know people around here don't seem to like you that much." Skye expresses. Ward keeps walking. "Do you even have any friends here?"

"My personal commitments are of no concern to you." He informs Skye.

"Ah so I'll take that as a yes." Ward stops in the middle of the path.

"Look Skye, I'm an agent, and being your S.O is not my idea of fun, so why don't you make this enjoyable by shutting up."

Wards threat doesn't faze Skye in the least.

"You're the boss robot."

Skye follows Ward to Coulson office. He's there waiting for them at a desk along with agent May leaning against the wall. Coulson passes Skye some paper. "What's this?" She asks.

"Your new identity." Skye looked at the title. _Skye Kasey May_. Skye looks over at May. "Has my long search come to an end mother?" Her voice high on sarcasm.

"Actually I'm your aunt. And on paper only." May points out.

"Well it's better than the name the orphanages gave me." Skye agrees, looking at Coulson for the explanation of the paper.

"Due to your circumstances Skye, and to not bring you unnecessary attention with the other students we thought May being a relative of your would make things more believable. Our school usually doesn't get late students." Skye skims over the document, mostly explaining a fake backstory.

The jist of what the paper said was 'Her parents were dead and she's been living under another relative named Jack for the last five years in Los Angeles, he recently passed away and her other relatives can't take her in at the moment so May was assigned as her guardian. Because of her job though Skye had to come to shield academy in order to be not left unattended.'

"Quite close to the truth, you know if you leave out the relatives part." Ward raises an eyebrow in curiosity but doesn't say anything. "So I have to maintain this cover I guess?"

"It's best for your safety." Coulson admits.

"It's easy enough to remember." Skye kicks the carpet underneath her feet.

"Good, you can return to class now. Though May will be assigned to check up on you every so often being your 'aunt' and all." Skye frowns. This was just another excuse to have someone keep watch on her. "Ward I trust you can escort Skye to her next class. At 4:30 your welcome to use my private gym to train." Coulson instructs.

"Private gym sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, now off to class you only have five minutes." Ward nods and Skye and him leave the room. Once in the hallway Skye sees the flock of students going to different lockers and what not.

Ward looks over at Skye, for the first time really looking at her. "Just who are you?" He asks. "You need to be protected and have no relatives. Are you on the index or something?" Skye remembers the index; but knows her name isn't on it.

"I don't have powers Ward, and my name isn't on the index. I'm just normal okay." Her face tries to look cheery. She didn't want Ward treating her differently.

"No one that Coulson pays this much special attention to is normal."

**So there was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. Fitz and Triplett got introduced and in the next chapter you'll get to see the different classes that Skye is in. AHHH IT'S TUESDAY TOMORROW! The best day of the week! Hopefully AoS does better in ratings, anyway review and maybe I'll post another chapter after I get home from school tomorrow :D **


	5. Chapter 5- Normal Classes?

**Chapter 5**

Ward drops Skye off at her first class psychology which was taught by a Professor Sitwell. The class itself was pretty boring, and Skye never really had found an interest in psychology. None of the people she'd met at lunch today were in the class so she had trouble talking to anyone, and anyone she tried to start a conversation with avoided her. "Thanks" She mutters as she moves to a new seat.

After psychology she had History and Shield Coding. It was taught by Professor Hand, who Skye instantly disliked upon entering the classroom. Upon walking in Professor Hand knew Skye was new. "You must be the new student." She greets unpleasantly.

"Uh yeah."

"Well we're a good way through the course and you've missed two tests, expect to make those up later." Skye was glad she found this classroom early.

"Yes ma'am." Skye mumbles upon taking a seat at the back. Skye spots Simmons entering the classroom seconds later. Skye smiles when she sees her. Simmons spots her and gives a wave and takes a seat next to her.

"What a nice surprise." Simmons says. "Though I thought you were in grade eleven? You do have an S.O."

"Oh well it's just sort of to get me introduced to everything, but I am a Senior" Skye makes up on the spot. "But I'm happy we have the class together. This teacher doesn't seem the nicest."

"Oh Professor Hand, she's alright. Though if you get on her bad side she can be hard on you." Skye hopes that the few words she spoken to Hand weren't enough to get on her bad side. "Let me see what other classes do you have?" Skye passes Simmons her class schedule.

"Oh wow let's see you have Variety Sciences with me and Fitz next, oh and after that you have Self-defense and Weapons Training, I think Trip's in that. Let's see tomorrow you have Languages and Human Behavior with Professor Hill I don't think any of us have that. But anyway at least we have two classes together." Simmons smiles, her expression making Skye feel better.

"Do you like the school so far?"

Skye nods hesitantly. "It's sure different than normal high schools." Though Skye's normal high schools hadn't exactly been normal with her leaving half way through grade ten.

The bell rings and Hand begins her lecture. "Morning students I hope you've all read the assigned reading for the number codes. Let's see Hartley." She asks a girl sitting near the front. "What's a 9-7-3 stand for?"

"A civilian is near and you should proceed with caution or abort the mission." The girl looks strong, and seemed to have a high attitude like she knew everything but could beat the crap out of you.

"Good, how about code 1-2-9-7, Simmons." Simmons smiles with confidence already knowing the answer.

"It's a code for disobeying a direct order" Her words glaze over as if she said them straight out of a textbook. Hand's attention goes over to Skye sitting next to Simmons.

"How about our new student, surely a student who's missed the first month yet still passed the test for our academy knows every code in our handbook." Skye gulps. She didn't know any code, she didn't know any at all. These were just numbers, how was she supposed to know a code. "So Skye why don't you tell me what an 0-8-4 is code for."

Skye goes wide eye almost in complete shock. Simmons next to her seems to be pondering on the code and the others in the class are looking through their textbooks in search of the answer.

"So you don't know, I'm unimpressed—"

"Actually Professor Hand." Skye interrupts. "I do know it." Professor Hand raises her eyebrow, seeming to think she's bluffing.

"Well than do tell the class."

Skye remembers her past. The memory an awful realization and the thought of all of it makes her want to be sick. But Skye was moving on from her past, and proving this annoying teacher wrong was something that Skye would be happy to do. "An 0-8-4 stands for an object of unknown origin." Hand's mouth drops, in utter shock. She fixes her glasses.

"Class please turn to page 94 in your textbook, please read up on the following codes for your test two days from now." Hand goes and takes a seat at her desk giving Skye a nice glare. Skye realized it might have been better to have given the wrong answer instead of the right one. It seems she made Victoria Hand's bad side.

Simmons passes her text book over to Skye, opening it up so they can share. "Wow you must be smart, that code isn't introduced till the last chapter. I've read ahead so I knew it, but you haven't even read the textbook. Have you?"

Skye shook her head. "No a 0-8-4 is about the only code I know." Simmons raises her eyebrow in suspicion. "Ah because you know out of all the codes it's one of the strangest, I mean what even is an object of unknown origin." Skye tries to defend to save herself.

"I suppose your right." Simmons agrees. "But I mean there are some stranger ones. Code 5-1-0, a dog covered in chocolate, do we really need a code for that." Skye giggles, happy to laugh with a friend. It's something she hadn't done in a while.

After History and Shield Coding Skye had Variety Sciences. Skye walked with Simmons to class, which turned out to be the very class Simmons had been in last night. "Hey Fitz." Simmons greets coming in and spotting Fitz. He was standing with a very tall guy who made superman look puny.

"Hey Skye, meet Mack." Fitz introduces.

"Hi" he says in a deep voice.

Skye takes his hand and shakes it "Hi." Skye smiles as her hand reaches up. "Wow your tall." Skye remarks.

Mack laughs. "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Class take your seats, we're about to begin." The voice who says this sends a chill down Skye's back. Skye gulps as she turns around to see the woman in the flower dress.

"Oh, good morning Professor Raina." Simmons greets.

**You guys watch the episode? If not I'm ashamed! Who doesn't love a Philinda dance XD Anyway what I'm super excited for is next week's episode did you see the preview!? Sorry I have to fan girl to no one right now since none of my friends watch this amazing show :P Hopefully people who read AoS fanfiction understand me :D **

**Anyway cliffhanger ending here with Raina, sort of like tonights episode cliffhanger ending with Raina. I didn't plan it that way, or did I? XD Will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6- Let's Train

**Chapter 6**

Skye takes a deep breath. Even though the face and name sounded familiar she couldn't keep thinking back to the past. The past was gone, she was safe. Everyone involved in the horrid incident died in a fire. "You must be the new student Skye." Skye nods. "Welcome to Variety Sciences, I'm looking forward to having you in my class." Her voice was delicate, creepy in a sense.

"Right…" Skye mumbles, as Raina walks to the front of the classroom. Skye takes a seat next to Mack, as she thought she should let Fitz sit next to Simmons, considering the obvious attraction he had for her.

"So where you from?" Mack asks to try and make small talk.

"Los Angeles." Skye says wearily, seeming as that is what it said on her fake file and that was where she'd been for the past few months.

"That's cool, I've actually only been to L.A once, but it's a nice city. Way to hot in the summer though." Skye nods in agreement.

Raina assigns them a task to look at some bacteria through a microscope, so Mack and Skye get on it. Half way through class Ward comes in. Skye expected him to be there for her, but turns out he was a student in the class. "You're late Ward." Raina chimes in.

"Sorry I have an excuse." He hands Raina a note. Raina stares over it and nods. Skye couldn't help but feel she'd seen Raina somewhere before, she just wasn't sure where. Ward takes a seat next at the back by himself and begins to work on the project assigned on the board.

The bell rings a few minutes later and Ward walks over to Skye. "You have Self-defense and Weapons Training after lunch. May is teaching it so…" Ward looks at Mack and the approaching Simmons. "We want things to go smoothly."

"Whatever you say robot." Skye jokes. Mack chuckles at the nickname. Ward frowns and leaves them, obviously not wanting to stick around.

"You two know each other before starting here?" Mack asks.

"Something like that." Skye replies. Since technically Ward had been the one to pick her up, and shoot her. Skye still hadn't gotten even for that.

"What's his deal anyway?" Skye asks.

"He's top of all the operations classes, and has never lost a fight to anyone at this school." Skye smiles, thinking how technically she had beat him once with handcuffs on. "He even went on a mission the other day. Only the top agents in training get to do that." Simmons continues.

Skye realizes that she had been that mission. Hopefully no one would connect the dots about her arrival. "Does he have any friends?" Skye asks.

"Ward doesn't play well with others." Fitz says. "He mostly just keeps to himself." Skye nods. "Anyway let's get some lunch I'm starved."

The four of them head to the cafeteria and grab some lunch, Triplett joining them in line as they go pick up some food. Sitting down at a table Skye digs into her sandwich. It felt weird to be having two meals in one day considering back when she was living in her van she didn't even see a need to have both breakfast and lunch.

"So Skye you were saying you were from L.A, but why did you come so late." Skye chokes a bit on her water, realizing she has to enact the cover story laid out for her.

"A teacher at the school became my official guardian a few days ago. We hadn't had it all sorted out yet but she couldn't afford to quit her job to look after me and I wasn't going to make her make that decision. So I came here."

"Which teacher." Triplett asks as he comes and takes a seat at the table.

"May." Skye answers. But then realizes that considering the two have the same last name calling her May might not work. "Aunt May." She corrects.

"Your Aunt is the cavalry?" Fitz gasps. "Wow that's shocking."

"The cavalry?"

"You mean you don't know?" Simmons answers.

Skye shakes her head trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't know her that well; I only met her a few times." Skye lies. "To be honest I barely know anything about her, and she's not exactly the talking type." Skye guesses considering the few moments she'd actually been with May.

"I understand that but wow, you must have some strong fighting senses in you girl." Triplett observes. Skye nods as she finishes off her sandwich, unsure what to say.

"I don't know about fighting. Frankly I just want to treat Shield Academy as a normal school." The group bursts out laughing.

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Mack says.

"Here we're all protégées, ready to give our lives for shield. We're the future of shield. Each with a unique gift that will help our organization in the future." Skye feels the metal of her bracelet. She still hadn't had time to try hacking outside of school yet. She'd better get on that before she got too attached to anyone here. After all she'd probably only end up staying till she figured out if her bracelet worked or not.

After lunch Triplett walks with Skye to their next class, Self-defense and Weapons Training. Triplett explains how the class works, but once he got into the different weapons Skye got lost. The class was held in a large ballroom with blue mats everywhere. Skye took a seat on a blue mat like Triplett. Skye was surprised to see when May walks into the room ready to teach the class. Skye avoids her gaze.

"Today class we will be going over blocking." May shows them a demonstration on the ground and asks them to practice. Skye wishes that she could practice with Triplett but realizes that that won't be an option when a girl has already stolen him. Skye turns around to see who her partner is.

"Well this shall be fun love." He says in his U.K accent. "Names Lance Hunter." He greets but doesn't extend a hand. Skye remembered seeing this guy at breakfast eating with that girl Hartley in her History and Shield Coding class.

Skye stands up to begin practicing with him. Skye throws a few punches and Hunter blocks, but Skye's attempts weren't that great to begin with. When it's his turn Skye trips a few times over her own two feet unable to hold her ground as she practices the blocking. "So you're the new beauty I keep hearing about." He remarks. "You're much prettier in person."

Skye uses the block move on his next attack, this time able to hold her stance. "So I'm guessing this school calls you the flirt."

"I like to be known as the handsome gentlemen girls are intrigued by." Skye rolls her eyes as this time she goes in for a punch. Hunter blocks it easily. "You attitude reminds me of my exe."

"Gee should I feel complimented."

"Only time will tell."

The class ends a few minutes later and Skye heads with the rest of the girls to go get showered, but Ward drops by before Skye has a chance to wipe away her sweat. "We have training." He tells her. Skye sighs not really wanting to go and do anything else but lie down and relax.

Skye walks with Ward till they reach a room he has to unlock. Coming inside Skye realizes the rooms is just a regular fancy gym like you'd find at a hotel. With a swimming pool included. Skye wants to go for the hot tub, but Ward passes Skye a pair of sweats and a tank-top. "Get dressed into those, it'll be hard to learn in jeans."

"Right…" Skye agrees. Going to the bathroom to change Skye goes and looks in the mirror at the image of herself with a tank-top on. She changes out of her shirt and puts the tank-top on along with the sweats. Skye looks at her back in the mirror, cringing at the scars. Skye throws her jacket over top of herself as she heads outside. Ward is waiting by a punching bag.

"Wrap your hands in these." He says giving her a bandage like material. Skye does as he says. "You know it'll get hot in the jacket." Ward says.

"I know, but I'm cold."

Ward frowns. "The leather from the jacket will impact the training you'll need to take it off." Skye frowns, scared of what Ward will think once he sees. But Skye takes a deep breath.

"No one will walk in on us right." Ward nods, unsure of why Skye asks this. "Okay than." Skye unzips the jacket, her shoulders showing off just a few of the scars she had. Ward eyes go wide, but Skye knew they would go even wider if he saw her back, and her stomach.

Skye wasn't sure why she did this, or why she was letting Ward in like this but she just sort of knew it'd be okay. Ward looks dazed for a minute but then he returns to a normal expression. "Let's get started."

Skye's heart skips a beat. He wasn't going to ask? He didn't care how ugly they looked on her skin?

Skye tries hard not to cry. No one had ever had this sort of reaction before.

**Updated like I promised. Gosh schools so boring, and I have so much homework tonight, I really should be working on it. But at least Arrow's on tonight, I'll start homework after that. Review and tell me what you think. The next chapter I'm bringing back Raina. Tell me you theory's for the future of the story, or ideas you have. **


	7. Chapter 7- Flower Lab Coat

**Chapter 7**

Skye practices with Ward for the next hour, Skye is exhausted after they finish. "Next time if you bring your bathing suit we can use the hot tube if you want." Ward offers.

"Really, that'd be so much fun. I don't think I've ever been in a hot tube before."

"You've never been in a hot tube?" Ward says with confusion.

"Well I did go in once with my friend Miles, but it wasn't really our hot tube and we got chased out of it before we got to really even enjoy it." Skye thinks back at the memory. It was a total stranger's hot tube and they'd ended up phoning the police on her and Miles. Probably just another thing on her record.

"Didn't your parents take you as a kid to the public pool or something?" Ward asks. Skye shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't have any parents, so no parents to take me." Skye offers.

Ward frowns. "So you're an orphan." Skye shrugs again as she unwraps her hands. "For some reason I had in my mind that you were some rich heiress on the run from kidnappers." Skye starts laughing.

"I wish, but wouldn't that make life a little more interesting." Skye starts heading for the door. "While I'm going to shower, see you at dinner I guess?" Skye says.

Ward nods hesitantly. "Yeah."

Skye heads over to dorm room, upon arriving she notices that a pile of boxes lays on her bed. "No way!" She says with excitement. "My clothes." Skye notices a note on the table.

_Thought the things from your van would make you feel more at home_

_ - Coulson _

Skye smiles, thinking how sweet this headmaster actually is. Skye has a shower and gets dressed heading for dinner. Upon leaving her room though Skye notices Simmons in the hallway. "Oh hey Skye." She greets. "Do you want to head into town with Fitz, Triplett and I for dinner?" Skye thinks about this for a second. She looks at her bracelet.

"Yeah sure." Skye remembers what she said to Ward. "But do you mind if Ward comes along?" Simmons raises her eyebrow.

"Uh I guess it's okay, but ah… yeah sure. We're meeting in front of the school, if you're not there in five minutes I presume that you're not coming."

"K thanks Simmons, I'll see you in five."

Skye runs to the cafeteria, unsure why all of a sudden she has a desire to invite Ward. Maybe it was his reaction to her scars, but something about Ward made Skye want to get to know him more. Coming into the cafeteria Skye tries to pin point Ward. She doesn't spot him anywhere. Skye looks at a clock on the wall. Only a couple of minutes till Simmons left. Skye sighs.

Turning around she bumps into something hard. It's Ward. "Ward!" Skye says happily.

"Skye?"

"Hey do you want to go into town for dinner with Simmons, Triplett, Fitz and I. It'll be fun."

Ward frowns. "Skye you're not allowed to leave the school property without a teacher or me."

Skye frowns this time. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but May was laying some ground rules for me and she doesn't think it's safe without someone there with you."

"Fitz, Simmons and Triplett." Skye protests.

"Yes but she doesn't trust them." Ward sighs. "Skye I don't know why you are so special but for some reason you are, and for some reason May thinks it's unsafe for you to leave. I think we should trust her."

Skye bites her lip, pushing past Ward. "Screw her; I'm not a prisoner here. I can leave when I want." Skye keeps walking past Ward.

Who did he think he was? He wasn't allowed to be another one of her stupid body guards who wouldn't leave her side. She hadn't been attacked in years, why did everyone want to protect her so darn much. Skye heads for the front of the school, hopping Triplett and FitzSimmons are there.

When she arrives though she can't see a trace of them. "Darn it!" She kicks the concrete wall beside her. "Ow." She screeches realizing how it hurt to hit a wall with your toes.

"Skye?" A voice says coming from inside. Skye turns around to see Professor Raina.

"Oh Professor Raina." Skye says softly. She was wearing a lab coat over top her flower dress as she'd been wearing for class today.

"Your foot." Raina notices.

"Ah it's nothing I was just letting out some anger."

Raina frowns. "Do you mind coming to my office, I'm also a fully trained nurse so I'd like to look over it." Skye doesn't answer, not really wanting to spend time with this teacher. "And Coulson also asked me to update your medical file."

"Oh okay." Skye answers. Skye didn't really want to say yes, but Skye remembered the note and all her stuff that Coulson had left for her on her bed. He seemed like a nice guy, and as long as Raina was just writing stuff down and not touching her she'd be fine.

Skye follows Raina to a new section of the school. Raina unlocks a door with a key, opening up a rather tidy office space with a couch in the corner and a little mini fridge. "Please take a seat." Skye does as Raina says. Raina grabs a file from a cabinet. "You want some tea, or a coke?"

"A coke would be nice." Raina goes to the mini fridge and grabs the soft drink. Behind the coke Skye could see all sorts of test tubes refrigerated. Raina was obviously a scientist. Raina hands Skye the coke and goes back to her desk.

She asks mostly normal questions about height, age, etc. "Allergic to anything?" She asks.

"Pollen occasionally in the spring but it never gets that bad." Raina writes that down on her paper.

"That's mostly it." Raina looks over her document. She takes a breath. "Now Skye, can you tell me please if you still have panic attacks." Raina touches her pen to the paper. "Coulson has trusted your medical care to me personally, and I need to go over these things to make sure we can help you."

Skye goes quiet. Coulson had said it wouldn't be telling teachers about this, but to be safe it made sense for a doctor at the school to know. Skye swallows her saliva. "So than you know, I guess."

Raina nods.

"Only Coulson, May and I know." Raina explains. "For safety and your own personal reasons, won't be telling anyone else." Raina writes something down on the paper. "But do tell me Skye, do you have nightmares still? Is it hard to look at your scars?"

Skye shakes her head, for some reason Raina was making this difficult. She didn't want to talk about these things. Skye didn't want to go over those memories she was trying to forget. Maybe after just telling Raina that Skye felt completely normal Coulson wouldn't ask for any more of this.

"No to all of the above. No panic attacks for the last year, nightmares barely ever and looking at my scars is just a normal part of my body." Raina looks at Skye as if she's having trouble believing her. Skye realizes she'll need to show proof. She lifts up her shirt revealing her stomach. "See." She convinces.

Standing up Skye leaves her unopened coke on the table. "I'm perfectly normal alright. So you don't have to worry."

"Oh but Skye your anything but normal now, aren't you." If Skye even liked Raina the tiniest, she didn't now.

"But I am, just because you've labeled me this object of unknown origin doesn't mean I'm not normal."

Raina almost looks as if she's trying to suppress a smile. "You're right, I'm sorry Skye. This is rude of me, it's just my inner self as a scientist finds you so fascinating. But you are right Skye, you are a normal student here according to Coulson." Raina puts away her folder. "Now why don't you head back to your room, it's getting late." Skye looks at her watch. She'd literally spent an hour answering questions.

"Right, thanks." Skye says blindly unsure of why she said thanks in the first place. Frankly Skye wasn't that hungry and just wanted to go to bed. She'd had enough from her first day.

**Wow a long first day for Skye, hope you guys are liking it, review if you are! Next chapter focuses on Ward and Skye mostly, and a little bit of Hunter. **


	8. Chapter 8- Running

**Chapter 8**

The next week went by fast. Skye got into a bit of a routine. She got up, showered, ate her meals with Trip, Simmons, Fitz and Mack on occasion. Than went to all her classes, not really trying her best to study or do homework. As soon as Skye looked at the handbook for History and Shield Coding, she knew there was no way she'd do well in the class. Especially when Professor Victoria Hand hated her so much.

Variety Sciences was actually fairly easy when you knew the brainac kids Simmons and Fitz. Mack was pretty smart to, and with all three of their help Skye was seeming to do okay. It also helped that Professor Raina seemed to give Skye an easier time thanks to knowing her circumstances. Professor Sitwell in Psychology was alright, but he seemed grumpy all the time, but it wasn't just with Skye it was with everyone. In Self-defense and Weapons training Skye had been paired with Lance Hunter for the semester, which Skye was less than fond of. He was a tad annoying and flirted way too often. Not to mention May often remarked on have unqualified Skye was on multiple occasions.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays Skye had Languages and Human Behavior with Professor Hill. She was a nice enough teacher, but like all the teachers she was quite strict. Mack also had this class with Skye, so the class wasn't all that bad. The only class she didn't have a friend in was Psychology, which made the class even more boring than it already was.

Besides classes every day at 4:30 Skye trained with Ward. Skye seemed to be warming up to the idea of having Ward be her S.O person. He was annoying at first, but right now the two of them had a mutual silence that was beneficial to both of them. Skye felt her muscles hurt everyday with the intense training from both him and May. But Skye was getting stronger, which was something she secretly feared.

When Saturday finally rolled around Skye was happy to sleep in till noon. At around 1o'clock Skye gets a knock on her door. Skye rolls out of her bed to go open her door. "Ah it's so early." Skye complains as she sees Ward standing outside.

"We have training." He tells her.

"I thought we had training at 4:30." Skye yawns.

"No on Saturdays it's at 1, get dressed. We're going for a jog." Skye closes the door on him and grabs some jogging cloths from her dresser. Opening her door, Skye ties her bed head into a pony tail.

"You know I'm used to sleeping in, schools totally thrown off my sleep schedule." Ward rolls his eyes.

"Well maybe it's a good thing you're back in school."

Skye shrugs. "I guess." The two of them head outside so there at the front of the school gates. Skye's sad that she forgot to grab her phone, she could have checked the internet access if they were leaving the school grounds. Maybe she could find an internet café or library later.

"I got permission from Coulson for us to jog into town; I thought we could go grab some coffee." Skye blinks to what Ward just said.

"Are you serious?" Skye hadn't had good coffee in a week. The schools barely made it as drinkable.

"Only if you work hard." He informs her setting his watch. "Now let's go."

Skye follows Ward as they jog at a steady pace along a country side road. After about 4km, Skye's about ready to give up. Luckily Skye sees the town that Ward was talking about and they stop outside it. Skye takes steady heavy breathes, not having had to run that fast in a really long time. Skye holds her stomach, a sick feeling in place. Skye wasn't use to running and running for that long without a drink made Skye feel sick.

Skye clenches her stomach. "You okay rookie?" He asks her.

"Fine." She lies. "It's just I'm not use to running that's all." Ward hands Skye his water bottle. "Thanks." Skye takes a sip before realizing that this may not exactly be the best idea. Skye goes to the side of the road and empty's her stomach. Ward runs over.

"Hey Skye, are you okay?" Ward asks with concern.

"Fine, my body just really doesn't like running." She jokes.

Ward frowns. "Well let's go sit down at the coffee shop over there." Skye nods and follows Ward. Taking a seat outside Ward offers to grab Skye some water and a ginger ale. Skye watches as he leaves to go inside and Skye holds her stomach, already feeling better having sat down.

Skye remembers the last time she'd thrown up after running, the memory less than pleasant. "Don't think of those days Skye." Skye coaches herself. "You need to move on and forget."

"Didn't know the famous newbie Skye talked to herself." A familiar voice says coming to sit at her table. Skye frowns at the notice of the accent.

"Hunter." She says with no enthusiasm. "So nice to see you here, why are you here?"

"Saturday Love, I can do whatever I want." Skye rolls her eyes. "But to be honest me and my friends Hartley and Idaho just got back from a little mission."

"You went on a mission?" Skye says in disbelief.

"Of course per Professor Hill's order. She needed cream, banana's and beer." Hunter shakes the empty beer bottle in his hands. "Was a profitable mission." Skye laughs as Hunter reaches into his grocery bag and pulls out another beer. "Want one."

Skye shook her head. "I would, but kind of feeling sick at the moment."

"And I took you for the kind of girl to break the rules." Hunter jokes. Skye rolls her eyes. The first time she'd had alcohol was fifteen, the idea of having it now wasn't the best thought.

Skye watches Ward approach Hunter from behind. His frown and irritation evident. "Why are you here?" He says angrily.

Hunter turns around. "Well is it not the famous teacher's pet. Heard your close relationship with Coulson got you your first mission. Must be proud second best."

"Second best?" Skye wonders.

"Guess he didn't mention it to you. You see on the test to get into Shield Academy Ward scored second best for operations. Losing by two points to yours truly." Hunter fixes his legs so he's now using the table as a foot rest.

"It was one point for your information, and it was only in one category, in the other three we tied." Ward informs through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was two." Hunter says with pride. Skye could tell by Ward's face reaction that he couldn't stand Hunter. Obviously there was a rivalry between the two. Ward places the ginger ale and the bottle of water on the table rather roughly.

"I'll see you back at school Skye" he tells her before walking off. Skye frowns as Lance watches Ward walk away.

Hunter looks at Skye. "You two aren't…"He doesn't finish, but Skye gets the idea.

"Oh no, he's my S.O." Skye explains so Hunter doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh okay, I thought you were a Senior though?"

"I am, he's just there to help me adjust" Skye explains. But she wasn't paying attention to Hunter's conversation she wasn't watching Wards body till it disappeared behind some trees.

**Rivalry between Hunter and Ward! You see if Ward was ever redeemed, or even if he wasn't Hydra or something, I think that Ward and Hunter would have this rivalry going on. I don't know, just my thoughts on the future. What you guys think? Next chapter has some more Hunter and a Skye and May moment. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9- Face the Reality

**Chapter 9**

After Ward left Skye is left alone with Hunter. "What did you mean about Ward and Coulson's close relationship?" Skye asks him.

"Well I've heard rumors that Ward's been at the Academy even before grade eleven, since Shield Academy only offers training to grades 11 and 12, but rumor has is Ward was here even before that."

"Really?" Skye ponders.

Hunter nods. "Yeah he's been trained from a really young age to be an agent for shield. I heard his older brother is even a senator or something."

Skye gasps. "Woah, I thought he was just a stuck up person who has to follow the rules. Did his parents buy him his way in the school?"

"Not sure, he doesn't exactly have friends at the Academy; most people either just dislike him or are intimidated by him." Skye realized she fit into none of those categories.

"So why didn't he graduate early if he was here before grade eleven?"

Hunter shrugs. "Who knows, but he has private training sessions with May every day." Skye remembers the time Ward was late for Varity Sciences, was he training? "He already has his future set with Shield, he's going to be some big shot level 10 agent for sure. He already has Coulson's favor, though I'm just not sure how he got it."

"It wasn't a bribe with money?" Skye asks Hunter. He shakes his head.

"No Coulson's not that kind of guy, but Ward sure did something to impress him."

"I guess so." Skye remembers the way that Coulson looked at Ward on her first day. He looked at him almost like a son, it wasn't some money bribe that go him in. And if not, than how?

"Well I got to head back and deliver these groceries to Professor Hill." Hunter excuses, pushing his chair back. "I guess I'll see you later, and if not in Self Defense." Skye nods. "Want to walk back with me?"

"Nah I'm gonna check out town." Skye says. Hunter nods and Skye waves goodbye as she watches Hunter leave.

After Hunter left the coffee shop Skye decides to walk around the small town of Marvelton. The population was of about twelve, or that's what it felt like. It only had like one gas station, the one coffee shop she was in, a grocery store, a pub, and maybe one restaurant. Along with a few antique stores and old used clothing stores, Skye found the town like no place she'd ever been.

Skye luckily found the town library where she was easily able to access a computer, but like Coulson had said, the bracelet prohibited her from accessing the internet, along with all the other computers in the library after just typing in a few commands.

"Darn it!" Skye repeats as she bangs her fist on a table.

"Didn't believe Coulson when he told you?" May asks, sneaking up behind her. Skye turns around.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks rather rudely.

"Ward left you unattended, which meant that someone had to come watch you." Skye bites into her lip annoyed she has to have another body guard.

"I don't need a babysitter." Skye complains. "I'm in no danger!" May keeps her face monotone.

"Move over." She tells Skye. Skye moves out of the way and May goes on the computer. She types in a private shield user name and password and the computer goes back to normal. She than types in some things into a private shield account. She turns the screen towards Skye. "See this report." Skye reads it over. "It talks about suspicious men walking around the exact alleyway where your van had been parked, where you'd been living the past two months."

"That's probably just a coincidence." Skye passes off. May types in a few more things. "And these were just coincidences." May asks. Skye reads over the articles about suspicious people being brought in and seen around areas she'd been the past few years. Skye's mouth hangs open as she reads. "Coulson thinks it's for your safety that we don't show you these reports, so you get this feeling your safe, but Skye you are anything _but _safe."

Skye holds her stomach, feeling a little sick, again. "But, I…."

"Hopefully now you realize why you need the protection. You need to be moved every few months, for your _safety _Skye. Your efforts at running we're meaningless, Shields always been keeping an eye on you, even when you escaped your body guards or thought to have given them the slip. It's just gotten to a point where leaving you on your own isn't going to protect you Skye."

Skye gulps. "You said every few months, does that mean I can't even stay at this school?" May frowns.

"Now that depends, if you do stupid things like reveal your past to anyone other than Coulson and I, maybe someone might turn up and we'll have to relocate you." Skye heart beats fast in her chest. "It'd be nice if you let Shield protect you Skye, there just trying to keep the incident that happened eight years ago from happening again."

May for the first time gives off a look of almost comfort. May was being honest, and maybe honest was what Skye needed. Skye sighs and leaves the computer chair. "Let's head back." May says. Skye nods and follows May out to a car. She drives Skye back to the school, but Skye can't help and feel that she'd been so stupid to have been running the past few years.

**The mystery continues in this story, and now it's only a few more days till TUESDAY! Ah this episode looks the best so far and can't WAIT! Hope you enjoy this chapter, review please! **


	10. Chapter 10- Try and Reach You

**Chapter 10 **

Skye got back to the school at around dinner time. Leaving May's car Skye let out a sigh. She hadn't liked the way Ward had just ditched her back there, just because he was upset doesn't mean that he could just leave her. "Hey May, can you show me where Ward's room is?" Skye asks as they get out of the car.

"He's on the third floor, in room 305. It should be pretty easy to find." Skye smiles.

"Thanks May."

"It's Professor May." Skye smiles.

"But your my aunt, I might as well just call you Melinda."

May frowns. "May's fine." She says. Skye leaves at that and heads inside the building on a search for Ward. It wasn't easy to find his room, considering that Ward wasn't even in the normal guys dorms. He was in this weird other section.

"305, 305, 305." Skye repeats going down the hallway. "Ah, 305!" Skye says happily. Skye knocks on the door. A second or two later Ward answers it, a towel draped around his neck.

"Why are you here?" He asks unpleasantly.

"Is that anyway for my S.O to talk." Skye complains in amusement. "Besides, you should be happy I'm here at all." Ward opens the door wider and Skye comes in. His room was a bit larger than her own, and also a lot neater. Everything looked in perfect order. "Woah neat freak much."

Skye swore she caught some blush on Ward's face after saying this. "What do you want Skye?" He asks.

"I want to know why you ditched me back there?" Skye says honestly as she takes a seat on Ward's bed.

Ward sighs. "Sorry for ditching you, now can you leave me alone?"

"You left out the why part." Skye says. Ward ruffles the towel through his hair and goes to hang it up in his bathroom.

"I'm sorry; I just don't deal with other people that well. Especially people like Lance Hunter." He scrunches his fist. "That guy is annoying."

"He told me some things." Skye lets slip. Ward takes a seat at his desk, the spinney chair barely moving as he turns to face Skye.

"And?" He questions.

"He told me that you were here before grade eleven, that your parents paid to get you into the school early, said there some senators or something." Ward almost looks like he's going to break the back off the office chair.

"My parents did no such thing and my brothers the senator. As for why I came here early it's none of your business, just as how you got those scars is none of my business." That hit Skye harder than she'd care to admit. "My parents would never spend a cent on me, and they've never once given an extra thought besides how to make my life miserable. If you really think that's how I got into Shield Academy that's your false opinion." Skye bites her lip.

"I'm sorry, I never said I believed the things he said." Skye confesses.

"Well you bloody well shouldn't. Just as you have your past Skye I have mine. Now I suggest you leave before we both go somewhere we don't want to go." Skye gulps but nods hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." She says honestly. "I just want to try and reach you" Skye admits.

Ward stands up. "Well you can't, no one can anymore Skye! I'm broken and no one can fix me, so why don't you just leave and give up trying." Skye heads for the door, wanting to apologize again. But she doesn't, instead she opens it quietly and leaves. Her back pressed against the door. Skye tries to hold her tears, but it was difficult.

Skye had had an awful past, but Skye didn't know anything about Wards. He could have had just as bad of one (Though Skye doubted that was possible). Skye couldn't just try and reach him without trying to establish a base. But Ward reminded Skye of herself when she first came out of her experience, when she'd escaped. She didn't let anyone in, she hadn't let anyone befriend her and tried her best to avoid every person as to not inflict pain on them. Meeting Miles and becoming friends with him was probably Skye's first step to recovery. Maybe if Skye was Ward's Miles, she could find a way to reach him and change him like she had been changed.

XxXxXxX

Ward tightens his fist and bangs it against his wall. "Why is that girl so annoying!" He yells at himself, kicking the spiny chair over. Ward takes a seat on his bed, Skye's words ringing in his ear.

_I just want to try and reach you_

No one could reach him, it just wasn't possible anymore. Not after what happened with Garret and his family.

Ward sighs, he'd forgotten to ask Skye how she was feeling after having the run tucker her out. Maybe Ward had been pushing her to hard.

Ward was finding it frustrating though not knowing anything about Skye.

She had no relatives or family, along with being in juvy and multiple foster homes. Heck she'd never been in a hot tube before, what did that say about anyone. The question Ward wondered is why Coulson was treating her so special. Coulson always had a soft spot for broken souls, that's why he cared for Ward so much, but Skye, she looked nowhere close to broken.

Ward remembers the scars on Skye's back, just picturing them made him want to punch someone.

Maybe Skye was broken; she just could hide it much better than Ward could.

But then again those scars could have been from anything, she could have fallen off a bike when she was younger.

But Ward knew far too well that he was tricking himself, those wounds had come from a knife. Either for medical reasons or torture, those wounds had been purposely made.

From where Ward saw them he knew they had begun to fade, and must be older than a few years.

Ward lies back on his wall, trying to take deep breaths. But he was still angry at Lance for telling Skye those things about his family. What an idiot. How dare he spread rumors about him! How dare he tell Skye facts that he should tell her himself!

"Calm Grant, calm." He says to himself. He had to control his anger, he had to not show fear or remember the incidents from his past. He had to let go. His family had long forgotten him, and Garret was long dead. That was all that mattered.

**Sort of veered off in Ward's perspective at the end. Originally I just had the Skye part, but I realized this chapter was way to short so I made it longer (even though it's still quite short), but don't worry next chapter will be quite long. It will involve Coulson and Skye bonding, along with a flash back/ dream from Skye's past. Hope you guys are liking the story, review please! **


	11. Chapter 11- The 3am Conversation

**Chapter 11 **

Skye's eyes fall onto her hands, they were fuzzy from the medication she'd been giving earlier that day. Everyday new medication, at every meal and before she went to bed. But when it came time for them to give her the sleep medication Skye hid it under her pillow.

"Mary" The lady in a lab coat says sweetly. Her words are hidden with evil. "Time to take your pills like a good girl." The nurse's name was Nurse Viki, but Skye called her Icky in her head.

The Seven year old takes the pills from the woman and sticks them in her mouth, having already learned to swallow the pills without water. Whenever Skye could she'd hide the pills under her pillow. Or during meals she'd hide them in her uneaten food. Usually the food they gave her here was rotten and disgusting anyway. Feeding her wasn't their main concern.

Skye pretends to swallow the pills and rolls over on her side. Spitting them out into her hand. She closes her eyes, remembering the words her friend told her. "The medicine takes away the dreams, even if they're bad dreams isn't it better than no dreams. I mean after all, this place is all a bad dream, maybe your bad dreams will be better." Skye tries not to cry remembering her friend Ciel.

Nurse Icky turns the light off. Skye hugs the hospital smelling blanket to her chest. She hated this place, and missed the orphanage. Skye remembers the time she thought that place was awful, what a joke compared to where she was now.

Skye tries to fall asleep, but the beeping machines were annoying, and seeing the scientist/doctors walk past the window on the door kept Skye distracted. Finally after about an hour she was able to fall asleep, only to awake later to her hands strapped down on an examination table. Skye struggles, her arms unable to find strength. "Sir she's gaining consciousness." A person says in a medical mask.

"Viki, you gave her a heavy dose right? Darn, will have to sedate her." Skye turns her head to see the tools on the table beside her. Knives, thinly sharped familiar knifes. Skye tries to struggle, but Skye feels a prick in her side. A needle, she'd gotten so used to them they weren't supposed to faze her, but the sting hurt, especially without a lollipop filled with some sort of drug to quiet the pain and make her tried.

Skye tries to struggle against the drug, but the effect takes place. "no…"Skye whispers in her small voice. "I…"

"Don't worry Mary just go back to sleep." Skye falls unconscious with the picture of a man in a blue mask and creepy looking eyes over her.

XxXxXxX

Skye wakes in her bed at Shield Academy in a cold sweat. "Crap." She moans as she wipes the sweat off her forehead. "Why now, why again?" Skye throws the covers off and takes deep shallow breaths. She hadn't had a dream in months, why now, why now of all times. Skye hugs her shoulders. "It's not real Skye, it's not real." Skye swallows her saliva, trying to mask the pain present in her stomach.

Skye was lying to herself and she knew it. Her dream wasn't a dream; it was a memory, and one of the better ones at that. She couldn't let herself caught up in remembering those types of things though. She was safe, gone from that facility and far away from anyone who could touch her again.

May's words come back. "_Skye you are anything but safe"_

"No, they're gone they burnt down in that fire!" Skye tells herself. But even Skye couldn't deny the pictures. "Oh Skye just because that place is gone doesn't mean there aren't ten others like it." Skye squeezes her shoulder.

It had been eight years since she'd been there, but whenever she even pictured it, that place felt real. They'd stolen three years of her life, so of course it was going to be hard to forget.

Skye grabs a hoodie from her drawer and heads outside. It was three in the morning and Skye didn't care where she was going, she just needed to get outside. Following along in the dark dreary hallways, Skye walk turned into a solid run. She needed to fight it, but the smells, the faces, the memories of that place had been opened with that single dream.

"No! Fight it Skye!" Skye shouts to herself as she moves faster down the hallway. "You can't let it control you." Skye doesn't pay attention to where she's going and before she can stop herself she's ran bang into an unsuspecting victim.

His mug of tea falls on the floor, spilling onto Skye's leg. Skye gasps from the hot liquid, backing up as the mug shatters. Skye looks up, and sees her headmaster still in a suit, and looking dazed.

"Why good evening Skye." He greets.

"Coulson?" Skye mumbles, the liquid still stinging on her skin.

"Headmaster to you." He replies in a joking voice. Skye's eyes tear up, and she tries her best to hold them back. She used to be able to, but now it was so hard. Coulson frowns. "Are you alright?" Coulson asks Skye.

"No sorry, my leg is just stinging." She makes as an excuse. Coulson looks down and sees the mark on her leg.

"Oh gosh, sorry about that. Why don't I take you to my room, and I can get a cool cloth on that." Skye found it funny how Coulson was apologizing when she'd been the one to run into him.

Skye follows Coulson down the hallways; he takes her to an area he has to unlock with a pass key and a finger scan. Upon entering another hallway, Skye is brought to a large double door. Opening it with another passcode, Skye follows Coulson into an apartment like suite. It was large and had all the fancy things you needed, with updated appliances. Along with old collectables hung on the walls.

"Take a seat." He offers, as Skye sits on his couch. Skye looks at her leg, the burn hardly even noticeable now. Skye still tries to hold back the tears though, her dream still overwhelming her. The dream itself hadn't been that scary, the memory not even close to one of the worst, it was just seeing that place again, being brought back there.

"Here I brought some hot chocolate, along with a cold cloth." He hands the cloth to her and places the mug on the counter. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to catch up recently." He apologizes. "But being the headmaster makes me a busy man." He takes a sip of a new tea he must have poured himself. Skye takes some deep breaths. "Now Skye, I may have miscalculated your pain tolerance, or something else is wrong." Skye shakes her head, trying to withhold her tears. "Can you tell me?" Skye shakes her head again the tear droplets now clinging to her eyes.

Coulson takes hold of her hand. "May told me what she said to you, and I'm sorry if that brought up some unpleasant things."

Skye shakes her head again trying to stop her body from shaking.

"I know you might not like it here at this school, but Skye I don't want you to go through something so terrible again, I just want to protect you Skye." He takes hold of her hand, squeezing it.

"It's…not that." Skye says in a shaky voice. "I get what you're trying to do for me." Skye sniffs back some snot. "It's just I'm scared Coulson, running away from the shield body guards also helped me run away from those distant memories I try to lock away." Skye squeezes her pajama bottoms. "I don't like to be in one place for that long with so many familiar surroundings, it brings back so many unpleasant things." Skye takes a deep breath. "But yet I really like it here so far, I love the new friends I've made. That was something I never got in my old high schools. But it just feels like I don't belong."

Coulson sighs, pulling his hand back. "Skye there is no one place a person belongs, and a person like you belongs anywhere you want to be. Now I know the classes here are different, and it may seem strange to you to be learning about shield, but Skye shield's a family, and I want you to be a part of that family."

"May said I might have to leave though, that you should relocate me every few months." Coulson frowns putting his tea back on the table.

"Skye you can stay as long as you want. I was hoping after you graduated you could go into one of our university's academies and perhaps go on to become a full-fledged shield agent." Skye's eyes go wide in shock.

"Shield would let me do that. But I thought I was just some project, something to keep an eye on in case I blow up. I mean I'm not even human Coulson." Coulson shakes his head.

"Just because you're labeled a 0-8-4 doesn't mean you aren't human Skye. You are human, very. Your emotions are strong, and I believe that you can turn into a fine shield agent if you try your hardest." Skye sniffs, her tears fading.

"You barely know me, how can you say these things." Coulson smiles.

"I know people Skye, and you deserve a normal life at this school. I want to give you that." Skye nods, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Skye cringes realizing it has gone cold through their conversation. "I'll get you some more." Coulson says heading back into the kitchen.

Skye nods, resting her head on one of the couches sides. Skye was tired, and keeping her eyes open any longer was hard. Skye closes them, feeling more relaxed after having talked to Headmaster Coulson.

**Little bonding chapter between the two. I just thought you know I should reflect on the father daughter relationship they have. Because ... you know... it's just so sweet, and I just love Coulson as a father figure so much for Skye, I hope they develop it more in the show. Now the dream Skye had I hope will give you guys some hints on what Skye experienced 8 years ago, but also keep you in the dark XD Tomorrow more Coulson and Skye, along with some Nick Fury. **


	12. Chapter 12- Real Reason

**Chapter 12**

Skye wakes up a crank formed in her neck. She pulls off the blanket that hadn't been there when she fell asleep. She yawns and spots Coulson in the kitchen making something. "Coulson?" She mumbles still half asleep. "Did I…"

"You fell asleep here last night." He explains while flipping something over on the stove. "I decided it be fine to just let you stay." Skye yawns again and walks off the couch to see what Coulson is doing.

Skye grips her left arm. "Thanks for listening last night; I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Coulson offers a smile to Skye.

"I'm happy you were willing to open up, just remember you'll always have a friend in me. Now do you feel like an omelet or pancakes?" Skye already smells the bacon on the stove sizzling.

"You know both would be nice." Skye suggests. Coulson cracks an egg into a pan.

"Why not?"

Skye takes a seat at the counter. His room was a fancy looking apartment, and it well fit the man Skye pictured Coulson to be. She hadn't known him that long but if Skye had a dad she'd picture Coulson to look like the dad she'd want.

"So how long have you ran this Academy?" Skye asks to start some small talk.

"Oh about six years, Nick Fury was the headmaster before he became the head of Shield."

"Cool name." Skye remarks, peering at Coulson's artwork around the room. "He's the director of Shield now, right?"

"He sure is." Coulson confirms while flipping the omelet over, and then onto a plate. He hands the plate over to Skye. "Sunday morning breakfast." Skye smiles looking at it.

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to do this. I mean you've already given me money and stuff for the cafeteria, and even a chance to come here." Skye bites into her omelet. "Whenever people do nice things like this for me they always end up wanting something in return." Skye squeezes her fork trying to repress over a dozen different bad memories. Skye looks at Coulson, the memories evaporating. He flips a pancake over onto her plate.

"Well don't worry Skye, all I want from you here is an effort to try and get good grades." Skye chuckles, hoping that he wasn't serious, but judging by his face, he was. Coulson takes a seat beside Skye at the counter, digging into his own pancakes and passing a plate of bacon to Skye.

"If things ever get too much for you Skye, come and talk to me. If anyone, and I mean anyone— teachers included— make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, talk to me." Skye remembers Professor Raina from the beginning of the week. She'd creeped Skye out a bit, but that was her own fear talking and the horrible image of the idea she had when people wore lab coats. But Coulson had asked her, and he seemed like a pretty great guy here, so she had to trust his judgment.

Skye finishes her breakfast with Coulson, and helps him clean the dishes afterwards. "Thanks again for all this." Skye dries off the dishes. "I guess I should head back now though, huh." Coulson pats Skye's back.

"I actually have to fly down to the hub today." Skye stacks a dish in the counter. "Do you want to come with me?"

"The hub?" Skye asks, not sure what that is.

"It's a shield base, I have some stuff I have to do there, but you can come along if you want, see what it's like." Skye smiles brightly.

"Seriously, that'd be so awesome." Skye reacts. "And you said fly, does that mean we get to go on a plane?"

"Well it's a small aircraft, but I guess it counts as a plane."

"I've never been on a plane before." The seventeen year old says.

"Well I guess you will have now."

XxXxXxX

Skye left for her room to go get ready, upon coming back Coulson was waiting in a car outside the school. Together they drove to an air field. In the car Coulson told Skye about his Captain America card collection, which Skye poked fun of for being nerdy.

After the car ride, they arrived at an open field, with a plane already waiting. It had the shield symbol on it, and Skye was super stoked to ride it.

After getting on it, Skye did get a little scared before they took off, but her worries disappeared when she was above the ground. She stares out the window at the sky. "You know technically this isn't your first plane ride." Coulson explains. "After Ward… sedated you, we took you to our school via a plane we nicknamed the 'bus'."

"Well that doesn't count." Skye explains. "I just meant I've never been on a plane where I get to properly enjoy it." Skye sighs. "It's kind of hard to ride on a commercial plane without a birth certificate to get a pass port. Technically I don't exist."

Coulson puts his hand on Skye's shoulder, something Skye imagined a real father would do. "You do exist Skye, and standing here right in front of me is that proof."

Skye smiles. "You act as if you met me before Coulson, have we met?" Skye asks him. Coulson shakes his head.

"No we haven't met, but I have heard about you from shield reports. I've been keeping an eye on you Skye; I actually had wanted you to come to the academy last year." Skye frowns, feeling a small tension like Coulson was lying. "Though you were a bit busy running away to get the offer."

Skye rubs her neck. "Sorry about that." Skye mumbles.

"You're at the academy now, that's the important thing."

The plane is in the air for another forty minutes or so before touching down. Skye watches as the plane lands in some sort of underground garage. After getting off the plane, Coulson talks with a few agents while Skye waits patiently taking in the surroundings.

When Coulson's done talking with the pilot and a few others, he calls over someone. "Ah Agent Koenig, do you mind getting my friend a Lanyard?"

"Ah of course Agent Coulson." The short man cries out.

"Agent Coulson?" Skye repeats. "What happened to Headmaster Coulson?"

"Only my students call me that." He explains. "Once you graduate you have permission to call me Agent Coulson." He states

"So Coulson doesn't work?"

"Nope."

Skye watches as Agent Koenig returns with an orange ID. "Here you are miss." He says handing off the lanyard. "I don't just hand these out to anyone." He explains.

"Clearly." Skye mumbles putting the necklace on.

"Thank you Agent Koenig, now let's give you a tour Skye."

Coulson takes Skye around this hub place, showing her all the cool aircrafts and weapons being built or stored at the facilities. They went by some labs, and other rooms filled with computers and Skye in a way wished that her bracelet wasn't on her. Hacking into shield would be so easy now. She couldn't do it that easily before, but now—here it would be a piece a cake. She could get the files, she could find him.

Coulson takes Skye to a large office lastly on the tour, after finishing up some business with a few guys in suits. The office was overlooking some forest and it was nice view, Skye could admit. The office itself was modern and fresh.

Skye walks in following Coulson. A man with dark skin sat in a black spinney chair. Skye could see the outline of his eye patch.

"Good afternoon Director Fury." Coulson offers.

"Coulson." Fury says spinning to face him. "And I see you've brought a guest."

Fury gives Skye a look, which Skye guesses is an intimidating way to say 'introduce yourself'. "Oh...ah…Skye." She says awkwardly.

"Well, Coulson said he'd be bringing a guest, but I didn't expect this." Fury gets out of his chair, and Skye thinks that Fury's going to make his way over to Skye to shake her hand, but Fury turns towards Coulson. Fury presses a button on his desk. "Agent Koenig, I'd like you to show an agent in training the Wall of Memories."

"Wall of Memories?" Skye asks the intimidating man.

"Something that I believe every future agent should see." He gives Skye a sort of glare with his one eye. "You do want to be an agent right?"

Skye can't find the words to answer, so she simply nods. Even though she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be an agent of shield, as of yet.

A few moments later Agent Koenig comes into Fury's office. "Skye follow agent Koenig, I think you want to see this." Skye nods, unsure of why she'd been brought into Fury's office in the first place.

"Alright." Skye agrees, knowing that whatever Coulson wanted to say he couldn't say in the room with Skye. Skye follows Agent Koenig out of the room, and he takes her down a few levels to the front entrance. Upon arriving, there was a wall that was dedicated to all the people who'd lost their lives in the line of duty.

Skye drags her fingers across the stone as Koenig explains some of the heroes who'd died there. Apparently there was one located at their academy as well, but Skye had yet to discover it.

Skye looks back at the elevator which they took to ride down. She wonders what the real reason Coulson had for bringing her.

XxXxXxX

"That's the girl" Fury asks.

"That's her." Coulson confirms.

"Dang." Fury says taking a seat in his chair. Coulson sits adjacent. "I wanted to discuss her with you, not have you bring her here to me. Coulson what are you thinking?"

"I want her to become a Shield agent." He says.

"A Shield agent? Coulson, you really think that's a good idea? The Academy is one thing, but a shield agent?"

"We need to keep her safe, being a shield agent allows us to keep an eye on her and also gives her a place to belong." Coulson explains. "We can't just keep treating her like some rogue criminal or child."

"And you don't think she's dangerous?" Fury asks Coulson. Coulson shakes his head. "I worry you're letting your past with her cloud your judgment. This girl isn't like Ward Coulson, this girl is dangerous."

"That's the thing Fury, she's not. Don't you think the documents we recovered would have warned us against her? There's never once been an incident with her." Coulson grips the handle on his chair.

"Coulson the documents we recovered were only about 10% of them." Nick Fury crosses his arms. "As for incidents, you really don't think China is one?"

"That was never confirmed to be her." Coulson defends. "For all we know the scientist who took her were wrong."

"Even if they were Coulson, there is no proof she exist anywhere. Skye is a ghost, and because of that she'll always be an 0-8-4. Objects of unknown origin are always dangerous."

Coulson couldn't disagree more. Last night talking to Skye made him realize that she was just a normal human being, and he had to treat her like the normal person she was.

"If you've read my report, you know that I'm willing to take her in, and bring her protection under my wing."

Fury taps his nails on his desk. "Oh I read the report, and as long as you know the risks you're welcome to keeping her at your precious Academy. As long as she doesn't endanger the students in any way she can stay. But Coulson, if things get out of hand with her…" He trails off.

"I know" He replies. "That's why they won't"

**Super long chapter guys, YEAH! It's a nice long one thanks to my inspiration for tonight's episode. Anyway, no more daily updates after this. I had like four chapter written ahead when I started this and had always been ahead before this chapter, but now I'm caught up. So chapters might take a bit more time to be published. Hopefully this long one will satisfy you till the next one. **


	13. Chapter 13- Normal

**Chapter 13**

The seven year old girl watches as the nun from Saint Agnus talks with a doctor outside. When she's finished talking she frowns, and walks back inside the room. "Mary darling, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Sister Ava" Skye looks over outside the door. The doctor was gone, but she still felt a lingering presence watching her. "Are you taking me back to Saint Agnus?" Skye asks the woman.

Sister Ava shook her head. "Mary I know this might be surprising, but the doctor says you're quite sick, and in order to get better they need to move you somewhere else."

Skye blinks "But I only fainted? I don't understand Sister Ava, I won't faint again." Skye says. "Will they take more blood, or make me eat this weird hospital food." Not that it was much better than at the orphanage, Skye thought.

"Mary their only taking you so you get better." Sister Ava explains. "They say you have cancer and it needs to be treated."

That was a lie, told by the doctors. But the young naïve freshly turned seven year old believed it.

"But they say it's in the early stages Mary, and they can save you. They just need to take you to a children's hospital in Boston. Don't worry you'll be fine there, and they'll be able to help you." Sister Ava wraps Skye into a hug. "I'm sorry Mary, I'm sorry you're going through this."

"Sister Ava what will happen after I'm better, will I come back?"

"If you're lucky, maybe the hospital will be able to find you a foster family." Sister Ava says with optimism. "After all you are one special girl Mary."

XxXxXxX

Skye awoke, her eyes strained and heart beating. Why was her brain letting these memoires of the past come into her head? Shouldn't they be gone? She hadn't had dreams in years. Of course this dream/memory hadn't even been at the facility, she might even say it was a good one. It had been her last normal day before she'd been taken.

Skye sighs and walks over to her window to undo the blinds. The sun shines into the room. Skye looks at her watch. "6:30, huh."

Yesterday after the Hub, Coulson took Skye out for dinner at a restaurant than flew with her back to school. They'd arrived late, but Skye appreciated Coulson taking her with him on the journey. It was nice of him to take such special care of her. Skye hadn't had someone do that in a while.

Skye goes into her bathroom to have a shower, getting cleaned up Skye puts on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Grabbing her bag of freshly used text books, Skye walks over to her door. Exiting into the hall, Skye gets a nice surprise bumping into Simmons in the hallway. "Ah good morning Skye." She greets with a happy smile on her face.

"Morning Simmons." Skye says in return.

The two girls walk to the cafeteria together. Skye gets in line and grabs some cereal and milk. Simmons goes and makes tea for herself, while Skye gets one of their awful tasting coffees. Skye follows Simmons to a table where Triplett and Mack are already sitting.

"Where's Fitz?" Simmons asks, taking a seat.

"He's not feeling well." Mack replies.

"Oh" Is all Simmons says, but Skye can see the worried look in her eyes.

"Maybe you should go check on him?" Skye suggest, already guessing the feelings the two have for each other.

"No it's fine; I'll check on him at lunch." Simmons mumbles.

"Where were you yesterday?" Triplett asks Skye as she's half way through a bite into her cereal. "We wanted to invite you to play video games in my room like we do each Sunday afternoon, but you never answered when we knocked."

Video games? Skye never had been good at video games, or liked them that much. It reminded her of simulations and memories from her past.

"Oh I was just out." Skye replies distantly, not wanting to put a target on her back like how Hunter was talking about Ward and how Coulson treated him. She didn't want people to think she was different, and Skye guessed not any normal students got to go out with their principal on day excursions.

"Out? Like where?" Mack asks. Skye drops the spoon in her cereal and picks up the tray.

"Just with a teacher running some errands. Anyway need to find Ward, sorry." Skye pulls out of her chair and drops the tray off at the washing station. Skye runs towards the exit, where she accidently bumps into Ward. "Ow" Skye moans.

"Watch it rookie." He says to Skye. "What's got you in such a rush?" Skye looks back at her table, Triplett was looking at her from across the hall. Skye grabs Ward's hand.

"Hey come with me for a second." Skye pulls Ward out into the hallway, a few people looking at their intertwined hands.

"What's the problem Skye?" Ward asks, sounding a bit irritated.

"There's no problem." Skye explains. "But I want to see something; can you take me to the wall of memories?" Ward frowns

"Uh sure, but why do you want to see it."

Skye crosses her arms. "Can't you just answer a girls wishes?" Skye says.

Ward nods, and sees there is no harm in showing Skye the wall. Heading upstairs, Skye is brought to a wide area in the hallway, with a view over the field. The wall was shorter and had many less names but Skye could see the resemblance.

"You know anyone on there?" Ward asks her as Skye drags her fingers along all the names.

"Nope." Skye answers. "But I saw the one at the hub yesterday."

"Yeah May told me about your excursion with Coulson. That was nice of him to take you. When I first arrived he took me as well. He showed me the wall of memories well there to."

"Well Coulson wasn't the one to show me, but it was super nice of him to bring me along."

Ward frowns. "The time that Coulson brought me to the Hub was also a period in my life where I was struggling." Ward puts his hand on Skye's shoulder. "Are you struggling with something Skye?"

Skye bites the edge of her lip. "Nope, I'm not." She lies.

Ward lets go. Skye looks over her shoulder at him, his hands at his side. "Well I'll see you in class." Ward says somewhat coldly. Ward walks away leaving Skye to look at the wall. Skye puts a hand to her forehead.

"What am I doing?" She says out loud. Why had she just rushed out of the cafeteria? Why did she want to come here? Why was it so hard for her to be normal?

_"Oh but Skye your anything but normal now, aren't you."_

Professor Raina had said that. And as a scientist she must have been right. Skye wasn't normal, and any hope of being normal was just a big act.

She was broken, and trying to play video games with friends and hang out with them was all an act. They didn't know what she really was; she was tricking them, hiding her whole identity from them. How could she possibly be normal with that?

**Sorry if this chapter feels sort of random, but you know that's okay. Next chapter will be a bit better, there is a nice SkyeWard moment that SkyeWard shippers will really enjoy! But nothing to crazy yet XD **


	14. Chapter 14- Comfort in Panic

**Chapter 14**

Skye headed to her Psychology class with Professor Sitwell, upon entering the class she took a seat at the back. Skye opens her textbook and starts doodling with a pencil in her notebook while Professor Sitwell drones on something. A guy enters the classroom late and slips into the seat next to Skye. Skye doesn't pay attention but the boy taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, you have an extra pencil?" He asks. Skye looks up see in a blonde hair boy with star gazing grey eyes.

"Sure." Skye says reaching into her backpack to grab a pencil. Coulson had stacked Skye with all the necessary school supplies she needed, so she was not short on pencils. Skye hands the utensil back to this boy. "Thanks" He says with a smile. "I don't remember seeing you around before?" he comments.

"I'm new, last week Monday was my first day."

"Oh that's why I don't remember you. I was away all last week." He puts the pencil on his desk and brings out his hand. "I'm Roy, Roy Quinn."

"Skye." Skye greets, the last name sounding kind of familiar to her. "I didn't know Shield let people go on holiday for a week." Roy smiles.

"Well I kind of needed a week off, my grandmother was in the hospital, and just recently passed away."

Skye frowns. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Roy shook his head. "No don't be, we weren't that close anyway." Roy looks at the ground, and Skye gets the feeling he was lying.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Roy." Skye says.

Skye hears a 'umph' from the Professor. "Skye if I may, but interrupting class is not tolerated here."

"Sorry Sir." Skye mutters, Skye watches as Roy next to her rolls his eyes, Skye has to suppress a laugh.

After class Skye learns that Roy has Variety Sciences with her, and that'll she'll see him again after Shield coding. Skye walks towards Shield History and Coding, and finds Simmons already waiting by the door. "Hey again." Skye says. Simmons frowns. "You okay?"

"Fine." She sighs.

Skye wonders if Simmons is mad from her ditching them earlier this morning at breakfast. The two girls take a seat near the front, where Skye just knows she'll be a target for Professor Hand's lashes. Luckily today was a study block, spent on studying 50 pages out of the text book on shield codes. How could Skye possibly remember one of these for tomorrow, better yet 3?

When the bell rings Skye has about two memorized, and she was already forgetting the two. Skye sighs walking out of class with Simmons and heading to Professor Raina's class.

Arriving at the door, Skye spots Mack sitting at a lab table already. Skye was about to go sit next to him, but she looks at Simmons who doesn't have Fitz here today. Skye sighs knowing the right thing to do. She steps back, and Simmons moves forward and takes a seat next to Mack. Skye goes and sits to the table adjacent to theirs. "Well look who wasn't lying." Skye hears Roy say from behind here. "Mind if we sit together and two classes?" He asks.

"Free country." Skye addresses.

"Not with Shield running it." Roy jokes, but Skye isn't sure that other students would appreciate the joke.

The bell rings and Raina walks into the room, four people in lab coats following her. Skye's stomach does a flip, why did doctors always have to wear lab coats? And why did they always have to be that white colour?

"Hello class, today we're not going to be doing a normal lab." Raina's heels click as she moves closer to the front. "Today I have 4 students who are training to be Shield Medical students, at one of our universities. They happily volunteered to take your blood for today's lab." Skye's eyes go wide, and her skin turns a nice pale colour.

The door from the back opens louder than Ward would have liked. Skye turns and see him take a seat by himself at the back. "You're late again Ward."

"Sorry." He says.

Skye can't help but feel he wasn't sorry.

Skye looks to the front, where the four students in lab coats look like evil scientist ready to poke and prod at her. Skye takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Maybe if she said she was feeling sick she could leave. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little needle?" Roy beside her says as a joke, but Skye could hear malice behind his words.

Ward looks towards Skye after hearing Roy Quinn's comment. He frowns.

"Alright class, one at a time you'll get one of these medical students to take a sample of your blood and you'll be able to study it to determine your blood type." Skye takes deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate.

Raina looks at Skye. Was this a test? To make sure she wasn't having panic attacks? Was this really what Raina was trying to prove? Because Skye wouldn't be able to pass this test. Looking at her scars was one thing, she had to do that every day.

Needles, that fine pin that braced her body far too often as a child. That was not something she could allow.

Skye watches as the doctors in training prepare their stations. People get out of their seats ready to line up. Roy pokes Skye in the back. "It's just a poke of a needle; it's not like their taking your heart out. Come on, get up."

Skye's heart thumps loudly, fear very much evident in her eyes. But Roy was blind to this, as he gets up and takes Skye's hand to bring her in the line. He pulls Skye out of her chair only to be interrupted by Ward pushing him back.

"Hey!" He screeches. "What's your problem?"

Ward takes Skye's hand and hides her behind his back. "She doesn't want to do it." He tells Roy.

"So, it's part of an assignment. Is she really going to ditch an assignment because of some small fear?" Now hidden safely behind Ward's back, Skye felt herself needing to cling to someone. She looks at the front and spots the incision being made in a student's arm. Skye grabs Ward's coat, her body shaking.

Ward feels here fear, and scared small body shake. Ward doesn't bother saying another word to this guy. He turns around so Skye is now clinging to his chest. "Come on Skye." Ward says in a soft tone. "Let's go."

Skye whimpers but nods, as Ward leads her out into the hall. "You can't just ditch class." Roy shouts from inside, but Ward ignores him and closes the door.

As soon as the door has been shut behind her, Skye drops to her knees. Her handshakes as some awful memories come back. "No" Skye mumbles.

_"Come on Mary it won't hurt, you can have the lollipop so numb the pain." _

Skye's hands shook. She crosses them and squeezes her shoulders, her nails digging in past her shirt.

_"Come on Mary dear, stop struggling."_

"I don't want to see the visions again; I don't want to see them." Skye mumbles.

Ward goes down on one knee, seeing Skye tremble and nails dig into her skin. "Skye, hey it's okay." He tells her. But Skye couldn't hear Ward's voice.

"The monsters, they'll attack me. Please don't do it." Skye mumbles, now crying from the realization of things.

Ward frowns, realizing that Skye isn't listening to him. He holds her shoulders till she's got her eyes focused on him. Skye's nails have slid down her arms, and are now leaving trails of scratches. Ward grabs her hands so Skye can't harm herself.

"Skye listen no one is going to harm you, no one is here." Skye for the first time realizes that Ward is there.

"Ward you have to help me, don't let them do it Ward!" Skye shouts, her arms trying to break free from Ward's grip. "They'll make me do it again, they'll make me do it again." Skye cries. "Please don't." Skye pleads. It broke Ward's heart seeing Skye like this.

Ward lets go of Skye's hand and grabs her back and brings her to his chest. "I'm here for you Skye, I'll protect you." Skye still trembling, finally realizes that she's not at the facility anymore.

"Ward…." Her voice is hollow and Ward is unsure if Skye really is back. "I'm sorry." She cries softly, Ward feeling his shoulder get wet. "I'm sorry."

**So a little SkyeWard moment there, you'll get some back story from Skye in the next chapter as well. Hope you guys like this chapter, got theories on who Roy is? XD (not that it's already obvious or anything)**


	15. Chapter 15- Trust in Nice People

**Chapter 15**

Ward brought Skye to his room, not wanting to make a spectacle when the bell rang and the hallway filled with kids. He wrapped Skye in one of his blankets, and brought her some water, but Skye didn't seem in the mood to drink it. She'd stopped crying but her eyes were somewhat blank.

Ward remembered when he thought Skye wasn't broken, and that she was actually just some stuck up rich kid on the run from something.

Ward had been wrong, he'd been wrong to judge Skye like that. Seeing her now, showed just how much more broken Skye was than himself.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Skye apologizes. Ward sits on his spinney chair.

"The needle, did it remind you of something?" Ward asks with caution. Skye stays silent, but after a second she nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" Skye puts the water Ward had given her on the bed side table, and hugs her knees.

She squints her eyes close. "I want to let go, I'd been able to hold out for so many years." Skye admits. "But now, now that I'm stuck in one place I can't help but feel vulnerable, feel that they're going to get me." Skye admits.

"They?" Ward questions.

Skye hugs herself, her chest hurting with every beat. "Coulson said I could trust you, can I really?" Skye asks sincerely. "Can I really trust you Ward?"

Ward frowns, but hesitantly he nods his head. "I won't share your secrets rookie, there is no reason to."

Skye nods, biting down on her lip. "Then you should know that I lied to you on that first day. I'm not normal." Skye admits. "I've never been normal."

"I don't understand?"

"You see Ward there's no record of my birth anywhere, no DNA matches to my parents, or any people on this earth. There's no proof that I was born." Skye explains. "And because of that I'm labeled an 0-8-4."

"But that's….wait…impossibl….wait" It was possible, but Ward had never heard of such a case.

"I was put into the foster system at birth, moved around from home to home. Around my 7th birthday though, I felt dizzy and fainted. I was rushed to the hospital." Skye explains, unsure why she was telling Ward this. "They did some tests and somehow some of those tests wound up in some bad people's hands, they recognized my DNA." Skye breathes in. "The doctor made up a lie that I had cancer so they could move me out of my foster home and bring me to a facility."

Skye's body trembles. Ward didn't know if he should let Skye continue. "They weren't sure it was me who was the 0-8-4; there were about four others at the time they were running tests on." Skye squeezes her fist remembering her friend Ciel. "But eventually after six months they were able to verify it was me that they were looking for." Skye bits her lip. "After that they began running tests."

"Test?" Ward repeats, unsure if he wants to hear more. The scars covering Skye's back come to mind.

Skye ungrasps her knees. "There were multiple different ones; I try my best not to remember them." Skye explains to Ward. "But on many occasions I had to be given a shot, or have my blood taken." Skye tries her best not to cry again, but talking about this was hard. "It's funny almost, you'd think after being poked so many times I wouldn't be scared of them anymore."

Ward watches as more tears fall down Skye's cheeks. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't burden you with this." Skye mumbles as she wipes her already red eyes.

"It's not a burden, but are you sure it's okay to share this with me? I mean…"

"I trust you Ward, and since I'm surrounded by people all the time, I need to trust someone near me to know what to do if I have a panic attack like that." Skye bites the edge of her tongue. "I just need someone to count on, now that I'm stuck in one place."

Ward felt overwhelmed by Skye. No one his own age had ever really trusted him like this. Coulson and other teachers and Shield agents had trusted him with secrets, but never someone his own age.

"Do you get these panic attacks often?" Ward asks, hoping for an 'almost never' answer.

Skye looks around Ward's room, avoiding eye contact. "I haven't had one in years." Skye whispers. "In public anyway."

"In public?"

"About once a month I usually have a nightmare about the facility, but usually I can hide those."

A bit of worried anger courses through Ward. Ward looks at the fading scratch marks on Skye's arm.

Skye could get hurt? She was all alone when these happen? How much pain was she hiding?

"But during this past week I've had two dreams already—well more so just one." Skye corrects. "But I wouldn't call it a complete panic attack, just a quick faze…"

Ward takes a deep breath, and walks off the spinney chair towards Skye. He takes a seat next to her and places his hand over hers.

"Whenever you have these dreams, don't be afraid to come to me Skye." Ward says to her, their eyes meeting.

"What?" Skye blinks, unsure if she heard him.

"Skye I'm there for you, no matter what. If ever in pain or scared I'm willing to help you, so Skye don't be afraid, okay." Skye breathes out through her nose, her heart thumping behind her chest.

Why was that happening? Why was her heart beating like this? Why did looking at Grant all of a sudden make her want to blush?

"Okay." Skye says in a high voice, barely audible.

Coulson, and Ward had both been so nice to her. People weren't supposed to be nice, no one in this world was supposed to be this nice. Yet here was Ward, offering to help. He was offering to help _her. _But she wasn't even human (maybe) or normal. She was an 0-8-4, but Ward was still looking at her the same way.

Skye remembers the look from all the previous shield agents who'd taken her in. Fascination, anger, fear, pity were all in their eyes. But Ward, he still was looking at her as Skye. He still saw her for herself.

**So a bit of back story on Skye, also had Ward open up a bit which is nice. Now bending over to romance a bit with SkyeWard, but the main focus of the story is Skye, not the romance. But I'm going to try to squeeze more and more in :D Also going to try giving a point of view for Simmons next chapter, to enter into new characters points of view **


	16. Chapter 16- Specimen

**Chapter 16**

Roy watches as everyone leaves the classroom after the bell has rung. He watches as Raina looks over the blood work she'd taken from the students. "Thank you for your help." She says to the medical students packing up. The four leave, and Roy know by Raina's look that he failed.

"You weren't much help." She says, packing up the student's blood samples into a fridge at the front. "You made things worse even."

Roy stretches his hands. "Well I tried to push her with peer pressure."

"And that worked so well." Raina comments, closing the fridge door. "Your father told me you'd be useful."

"And I will be, but why do we need a sample of her blood anyway?" Roy asks. "I mean don't we already know it's her?"

Raina grabs a vile of some blue liquid. "Yes, even if she is going by a different name. But we need to confirm it before I start working on her." Raina explains. "We don't want to waste six months again, researching frauds." Raina pours the vile into a white liquid, causing a bubbling reaction.

"She doesn't seem that special, the girl. I mean she seems ordinary." Roy comments. "Though her fear of needles, seems like a good start for the girl were looking for."

"Trypanophobia is a common fear." Raina says. "But not to worry, she told me all I needed to know when we had a discussion the other day. I tricked her into telling me about how she was an object of unknown origin. Now all I need is a blood sample, or at least a DNA sample, and we can take her to your father's lab." Raina explains.

"How'd you trick her?" Roy asks.

"I simply told her that Coulson trusted me with her medical care, she seemed to buy it." Raina says, as she pours the bubbled mixture into the sink.

"Have you chosen any protégées yet?" Roy asks. "I mean my father did tell you to bring a potential Scientist with fresh insight." Roy slides his hand through his blonde hair.

"I chose a girl a few weeks ago. I told her I expect the specimen to be ready in about a weeks time."

"You don't even think of the girl as human." Roy remarks.

"It's because she isn't." Raina slides her hands down her lab coat. "If our theories and test prove true in the end. Hopefully our work won't burn to a crisp this time." Raina slides her science goggles off.

"You are a tricky one flowers." Roy smirks. "My father only hires the best and most brilliant."

"I'm not working for your father because he hired me Roy. But the science behind Skye is just so remarkable." Raina goes onto her laptop, and brings up some old data on the girl. "If only we'd had another month, even a few weeks and we would have unlocked her true potential."

"How come you didn't die in the fire eight years ago, like all the other scientists Raina?"

"I only ever met the girl in person once. I mostly watched from one way windows, and over saw the project. I was brought in during the final stages." Raina sighs. "Lucky for me I was meeting with potential buyers before the facility collapsed. Sad really, but as long as the subject survived, all the files can be replaced."

"That potential buyer was my father right?" Roy makes sure on.

"Yes, it was your father Ian Quinn, which is why you need to help him get his property back." Raina explains. "Can you help with that, Roy?"

Roy smirks evilly, happy to do anything to help his father.

XxXxXxX

Simmons hung outside Fitz's door. She was dealing with the trouble on whether or not to knock. She'd known after their discussion on the weekend that he might not actually be sick.

Simmons knocks. "Fitz?"

"Be there in a sec." He says through the closed door. He opens it a few seconds later. "Simmons?" He questions upon her arrival.

"I heard you were sick." She says. Fitz frowns. "Mack told me." She replies.

"Ah well, I'm fine now. Just a headache this morning." He says out loud. Simmons frowns. Fitz returns to his desk.

"If you're still angry, about the…" Simmons didn't finish.

"I'm not angry Jemma." He says with a sigh, dropping the device he was working on and pulling back some hair. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me sooner."

"I've only known for a few weeks." Jemma defends.

"Yeah, well you should have told me." Fitz says again, almost re starting their arguments. "I should have been the first one to know."

"You're the only one who knows Fitz." Simmons explains.

"Yeah well still, I didn't know Professor Raina would go picking you for her special internship. Working at a real lab, and not even having to head to the university." Fitz scrunches his brow. "I'm just sad since we've been together since we were wee tykes Jemma. Always together. We can't just separate now."

"Come on Fitz, you knew once we left Shield Academy here, we'd most likely end up at different Shield universities. Professor Raina's just giving me the chance to earn my PhD while working out on assignment." Simmons squeezes her elbow.

"But Jemma, how do you even no her offer is what you want. Didn't you say you wanted to work at the 'hub' build up your rank. You're going to work for a privately owned lab!" Fitz begins, still trying to keep his cool.

"Sponsored by Shield!" Simmons defends. "Besides the work Raina has already given me is quite fascinating." Simmons sighs. "I've already decided to do this Fitz. They're letting me graduate early even."

"But don't you want to graduate with us, your friends!" Fitz says with emotion.

"And I'll come back for that, but a chance to work now, earn money for my family, become a real scientist not some student, and do actual research…" Simmons trails off.

Fitz turns in his chair and grabs the screw driver from his desk.

"When do you leave?" Fitz asks, not going to bother to argue more.

"It could be any day now really. Professor Raina told me yesterday she expects the specimen we're to be researching to be ready in about a week or so. After that Professor Raina and I are to leave."

Fitz sighs. Putting the screw driver down and facing Raina. "What kind of specimen?" Fitz asks.

"I'm not sure entirely." She says in her accent. "But it's some sort of alien. I've been looking over some of their old research—

"Wait old research?"

"Yes, I'm helping the Professor re-start a project that got stopped due to a laboratory fire about eight years ago." Simmons walks closer to Fitz. "The DNA I have is quite fascinating, and oh Fitz I'd never be able to get this opportunity again."

"But Simmons what about our promise that we made—" Mack opens the door. Fitz shuts his mouth realizing he's had enough and shouldn't discuss more.

"I interrupting something?" Mack asks, as he takes off his jacket and throws it on his bed.

"No, we're done talking." Fitz explains to his roommate. Simmons frowns.

"I'll see you tomorrow than." She says, departing the room, and heading to her class after lunch.

**You guys see yesterday's episode! IT WAS SO AHHH, and what's even better is that I finally found a friend to talk AoS with and he's a SkyeWard fan! We we're talking about the Flash on the bus today after school, and he's like 'Agents of shield last night' and I was like AHHHHH. But I think our ship got blown with a few holes last night with the you know Ward and… yea he's going a bit off the deep end? Maybe? I don't even know?**

** And the FitzSimmons stuff, ahhh I just need to rant sorry. And WARD'S OBSSESION WITH SKYE, and HIS BORTHER, idk. But it was a good episode, and now I have to wait TWO WEEKS for the next one, sooo SAD. **

** Anyway added more mystery to the plot here. I tried to write FitzSimmons stuff because I thought I should talk about more characters as well. Let me know your guys theories and stuff on where this is going. Wasn't planning to write today, but my friend Thomas— my now fellow AoS fan inspired me! So here's the chapter, next one should come on Saturday :D **


	17. Chapter 17- Ciel

**Chapter 17**

Skye follows a woman dressed in a white lab coat. She had frizzy hair and crooked teeth. Whenever she spoke, some sort of New York accent would come out of her mouth. Luckily she didn't speak much. Skye pulls along her small duffel bag, filled with some clothes, and her few possessions she had gotten while at the orphanage.

The woman stops in front of a grey door, the white hallways growing more grim by the second. "This is your new home for the next while Mary." She tells Skye. Skye frowns as the woman opens the door.

Walking inside Skye finds four beds, with I.V's beside each one. Some pink carpet was on the ground, and a few Barbie dolls were lying on it. "Girls this is Mary." The woman introduces to the three girls in the room. They were all dressed in pajamas and all looked about Skye's age. Skye takes a step forward. "You can put your stuff under your bed Mary, and talk to the girls for a few minutes. I'm going to let the doctors know you're here." Skye watches the nurse behind her walk away, closing the door, and clicking a lock shut. Skye looks at the camera's overhead. There was at least six watching them.

Skye walks over to the neatest bed in the left corner and puts her duffel bag there. Skye looks at the two girls on the other side, they both had black hair and seemed to be of Asian descent. The girl on the bed next to her had tan skin, and pretty long brown hair. She walks over to Skye. "Do you speak English?" She asks bluntly.

Skye nods.

"Good, because Chun and Song don't speak much English." The girl holds out her hand. "My names Ciel." She introduces. Skye backs up on the bed, a little bit nervous, but after a second she offers her seven year old hand.

"Mary." She replies. Her face blushing from nervousness. Skye tries to say something else. "I like the name Ciel." She says.

"Thanks, I chose the name." Skye's eyes go wide.

"You can do that?!" She gasps with her tiny voice. "I wish I could do that, I hate the name the orphanage gave me." Skye bites her lip, irritated by the name Mary-Sue Poots.

"Hey I don't have any parents either!" Ciel explains. "Maybe we're sisters, and that's why they brought us here." The little girl speculates.

"I don't think so, Sister Ava told me I was here because I'm sick with Cancer." Skye explains to Ciel.

"Oh yeah, we're all sick." Ciel says. "Song and Chun are as well. Doctors do tests on us all the time." Skye looks over at the two Chinese girls, in hushed conversation. "They say their making us better, but it doesn't feel that way." Ciel kicks the side of the hospital cot that Skye was now going to have to call a bed.

The grey door at the front of the room opens again. The nurse with the New York accent is back. "Okay the doctor is ready to meet you now." She explains. Skye frowns. "Well come on Mary, we don't have all day. If you're a good girl, maybe the doctor will let you come back early to hang out with the other girls."

Skye walks towards the nurse, turning around she sees Ciel waving. Skye follows the nurse down the hallway.

She is brought to a room where the nurse gets Skye to change into another weird hospital outfit. Skye is than lead into a room where a man in another lab coat is reading over some files. "This the girl?" He asks the nurse, not even paying attention to Skye.

"Yes, this is her." The doctor gives Skye a nice glare.

"Sit her on the table." The nurse lifts Skye up, and sets her on the table. The doctor grabs a needle. Skye squirms, but the nurse holds her shoulders down.

"Maggie, what is the point of even testing this one. The three we've narrowed it down to seem like the 0-8-4 were looking for. Why even bother adding another candidate when we just narrowed the list from 57 to 3?" The doctor walks over and sticks the needle into Skye's vein without warning. Skye squirms, and lets out a cry. The doctor doesn't seem to care as he extracts the blood. He takes out the needle, and doesn't bother offering a band aid, like all the other times Skye had gotten shots.

Tear begin to form in Skye's eye. "That hurt." She mumbles with her childish tears.

"While you probably won't have to get used to them, you're most likely going to be gone in a few days?" The doctor tells Skye bluntly.

A few days? Skye didn't have to be here that long? Maybe after they cured her they could put her with a real family who wanted her?

The doctor does a few things to the blood sample and gives it to the frizzy haired nurse. "Give this to the lab, and drop the girl off at her other testing's. I want to confirm she's even worth researching."

Researching? Is that how they were going to cure her? What did researching even mean? The seven year old ponders.

"Come on Mary." The nurse says to Skye, picking her up off the table and taking her hand to lead her out. As soon as there in the hallway she lets go. Skye's arm still hurt from where the doctor had poked her. Skye cried some silent tears, but she kept her cool to not make a large disturbance. She looks back at the doctor leaving the room she'd just been in. He doesn't even bother looking at Skye as he turns and heads in the opposite direction.

Skye is brought to another room, where doctors and nurses do multiple x-rays, and take more blood. Except these doctors gave her a lollipop, that made Skye really tired and want to cry less. After a really long time Skye was lead back to the room where she'd met Ciel. One of the Chinese girls wasn't there anymore when Skye entered, and Skye was curious where she could have gone.

The other girl was in her bed asleep, and Ciel was playing with the Barbie's on the ground Skye had seen earlier. The girl smiles when Skye enters the room. "Mary." She says dropping the dolls and rushing over to Skye. Skye hears the door shut behind her and the lock click shut. "I waited for you to come back, I was worried they might not let you come back tonight?"

"Not let me?" Skye asks while rubbing her eye, still tired after the lollipop they gave her.

"Yeah, sometimes the doctors take you overnight for testing, and you don't come back for a while. Chun left this time, usually it's always one of us they have to do tests on." Ciel stretches her hands. "There used to be a lot more sick girls, but they all got cured and I haven't seen them since." Ciel explains.

"The doctor said I could probably leave in a few days." Skye explains, not sure why, but hoping saying it will make it more of a reality.

Ciel frowns, but then smiles. "That's cool, you weren't here before so they probably don't think you're that sick." Ciel says. "We should probably go to bed soon, they brought a tooth brush for you, it's in the bathroom. You can also change in there to some pajama's" Ciel points to a door at the edge of the room.

Skye nods, and heads into the bathroom. There was another camera in the room. Skye frowns. Brushing her teeth quickly, she puts on a large t-shirt that she used as PJ's. She comes back into the hospital smelling room and see's Ciel get into to her bed. A new nurse with long red hair was now beside her. She had a glass of water and seemed to be giving Ciel medicine.

"Oh Mary." The nurse says. "I'm Margret, I'm here to help you whenever you need me. There's a button on the wall over there, and you can use it whenever to call me." The nurse hands the water to Ciel, who drinks some.

"Does Mary take medicine?" Ciel asks the nurse.

"Not today." She explains. "Tomorrow we're going to set her up with some medicine to make her healthy thought." Skye frowns. "Now time for bed." The nurse puts the water beside Ciel's bed side table and goes to turn off the lights. Skye puts her feet under the covers and can't help but feel uncomfortable on the cot. Even her bed at the hospital had been better.

"Psss." Ciel says to Skye over from the bed beside her. "Even if your only hear for a while, I'm happy I have a friend for a few days." Ciel explains.

Skye rolls over and looks at Ciel's face in the dark. She doesn't say anything and rolls over again.

"Night" Ciel says.

XxXxXxX

Skye wakes up in her bed at the academy, tears clinging to her eyes from the memory. She runs over to the bathroom and puts her head over the toilet ready to let go of her dinner. But after a few minutes Skye knows she's fine. Skye gets up and looks at herself in the mirror. "Ciel…." She cries, as she leans over the sink. "Oh Ciel….." The memory still fresh in Skye's mind.

**Okay so this chapter is basically a memory chapter. If you guys like these chapters please say something, because then I'll do more, but if you find them annoying, I'll just do the necessary ones to move the plot forward. Review please :D **


	18. Chapter 18- Emotion of Care

**Chapter 18**

Ward walks into the cafeteria at lunch, he looks around for Skye. She's not in sight. Ward bites his tongue, seeing the table where Skye usually sits with Simmons, Fitz, Mack and Triplett. Today she's not there though. Ward sighs and walks up to the table, not really wanting to interact with these people.

"Do you know where Skye is?" Ward asks awkwardly, interrupting some debate about whether or not dark or white chocolate was better. They all stop talking when Ward is within hearing distance.

"She was in her morning classes." Simmons explains. "Though she looked quite pale." Simmons gives a nice glare to Ward. "Is that your fault, Grant Ward?"

"Pardon?" Ward says, unsure what Simmons was getting at.

Mack continues for her. "What Simmons means is that Skye ran out yesterday of Science class… with you, and we never saw her at dinner." Mack crosses his arms. "I think you should stay away, S.O or not."

Ward frowns.

These people knew nothing of Skye's pain, and had only known her for about a week and yet they were defending her? No one had ever done that for him.

Ward doesn't bother answering and turns around to walk away, but Skye was there standing. She frowns.

"Skye." Simmons greets. "We were just asking Ward to leave."

"Why?" Skye asks. "He hasn't done anything?" She admits.

"What do you mean he hasn't done anything?" Trip wonders out loud.

"Yesterday you ran out of Variety Science with him, and we didn't see you all day." Mack says. "We thought something bad happened."

Skye shook her head. "Oh no, that's not it." Skye goes to take a seat at the table. "If anything I should be thanking Ward. He helped me." Skye breathes out. "I have this small fear of needles, so I wasn't comfortable giving blood. Ward noticed how nervous I was and took me to the nurse. Simple as that. Because of a headache I just ended up not coming back to class."

Ward was in shock. Skye had just defended him. Saying that he helped her? Had he?

"Oh.. well… sorry for the misunderstanding." Simmons says. Skye smiles.

Ward is about to walk away, but Skye grabs his hand. "Sit with us." She offers. Ward doesn't look ready to take the offer. "Please." He frowns, but after a second nods. He takes the empty seat beside Skye.

A bit of awkward small talk to start, eventually the group gets back into another debate that Ward simply doesn't bother putting an input in for. All Ward could focus on was Skye, and how her face looked quite pale, and her eyes had bags under them.

When the bell rings, the group gets up to throw their garbage away and head to class. Ward grabs Skye's arm as she's walking away.

"You think I didn't notice how pale you were." He remarks. Skye avoids eye contact. "Did you even eat anything today?" Ward asks. Skye doesn't answer. "When was the last time you ate Skye?" Skye avoids Ward's eyes. "Skye!" Ward says in a controlling tone.

"I had a bit of an apple for dinner last night." She admits.

"You can't just do this to yourself." Ward confirms. "You need to eat something." Skye looks at Ward. Her eyes hiding all sorts of pain.

"Skye last night, did you….." Skye lowers her head. "Oh Skye, I told you, you could come to me."

"It was only a bad dream." Skye tries to convince herself, and Ward. "I'm fine." Skye kicks the ground. "Besides you wouldn't be able to help anyway." Skye looks up. "But thanks for the offer, I need to get to class."

Ward watches her leave. He wants to follow her badly, but knows that he has other matters to deal with.

Ward heads to Coulson's office. He doesn't bother knocking as he opens the door. Coulson was just hanging up his phone. "Thanks for knocking." Coulson says sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me, as headmaster I have a lot of things I need to catch up on."

Ward puts his hand on Coulson's desk. "Skye." He says.

"What about her?"

"She's not doing well, Coulson, she's…." Ward stops. "She told me yesterday, what she is. How she was at a facility…." Ward pictures her scars. "She told me she's been having panic attacks more often than not."

"And?" Coulson says.

"And? Well we need to do something to help her? She must be scared out of her mind each night?" Ward says in concern for Skye. "Can't we do something, I mean she isn't even eating right."

Coulson sighs. "I assigned you as her S.O, because I hoped it would help her grow close to a student, and help you as her S.O develop emotions all the same." Ward blinks.

"I don't understand."

"Ward if anyone can help Skye adjust, and forget her awful past it would be you." Coulson says. "She's opened up to you; maybe it's time you opened up to her." Coulson says.

"Just because I don't have panic attacks, doesn't mean I don't remember every day." Ward mumbles.

"Yes, but when I first brought you here Ward you were alone, refused to eat, talk, really do anything. You had given up on living, in a much worse state than Skye." Coulson fixes his tie. "You can help Skye see the light, you can help Skye see what she wants. Make her forget the memories of her past, and replace them with the future." Coulson stands up. "If anyone can do it Ward, it's you."

"She'll see me differently." Ward admits.

"And she wasn't scared of the same thing." Coulson says. "If you want to help Skye Ward, you're first going to need to be willing to open up about yourself. Maybe it's best if you tell her your past, to help her forget about her own."

Ward looks away. "I…"

"Now Ward if you don't mind leaving I have a lot of work to catch up on." Ward nods, leaving Coulson office with more questions about himself, than answers on how to help Skye.

Just why did he care so much?

**Okay so lots of positive reviews on the last chapter, so another chapter on Skye's past coming soon. Some Ward moments here, with him worried about Skye. Next chapter is sort of about everyone, I'm introducing Mockingbird as well, since she seems pretty cool in the show so far. Please review :D**


	19. Chapter 19- Offer for Her

**Chapter 19**

Skye walks back to her dorm room, her body feeling weak from not really eating anything that day. But eating anything might cause her to get sick, and she really wasn't in the mood for that.

Skye gets ready to open her dorm room, only to see Simmons waiting by her door. "Hey." Skye greets.

"Oh Skye perfect timing, I was just going to meet the gang in Fitz and Mack's room, we were going to be planning a ski trip, at a friend of mine's cabin." Simmons says with excitement. "And it would be so much more fun if another girl came, you should come with us." Skye bites her lip.

"I'm not sure…" Skye says.

Simmons grabs Skye's hand, "Well at least help us plan it, you can decide after." Skye sighs and follows her to Fitz and Mack's room.

Simmons knocks on the door, and Triplett answers. Skye and Simmons come in. "Hey girls, looks like the party is just about to begin." Skye takes a seat on what she guesses is Mack's bed, while Simmons goes and takes a seat next to Fitz. Skye could see an uneasy tension between them.

Had they gotten into a fight?

"Okay so we will be using my friend's car on Friday to drive up to Kimberly Mountain where my grandfather owns a cabin." Triplett uses his fingers to count everyone in the room. "Well need another car though if Skye's coming." Skye crosses her arms.

"It's okay, I'm not sure I'd be allowed… or I mean May… or Aunt May would let me go anyway." Skye says casually, remembering that technically May was her aunt.

"Oh Skye getting another car is easy, it will be more fun with another girl." Simmons explains. "Do you ski or snowboard?"

Skye blushes, realizing she hasn't done either. "Uh well I haven't been before, sorry." Skye says shyly.

"So Skye needs to go, to learn. She just must come!" Simmons begs. "Will just have to invite more people!" Simmons comes up with.

"Well if you need another person, my ex would be perfect." A girl with long blonde hair says coming into the room.

"Bobbi, glad you could make it." Mack says, standing up and giving her a hug. Skye raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, don't think we've met." The girl says to Skye. "I'm Bobbi Morse. I was at dinner last night, but apparently you weren't." Skye gulps.

"Oh I just wasn't feeling well, I'm Skye." Skye greets. Bobbi takes her hand and shakes it.

"Morse has been on a mission for the past three weeks." Simmons explains to Skye.

"Jemma how many times do I tell you to call me Bobbi." Skye smiles, seeing the nice personality Bobbi brings to the group.

"I thought Ward was the first to be assigned a mission?" Skye asks, remembering what Simmons had said.

"First student." Bobbi says. "Technically I already graduated." Bobbi explains. "Right now I'm mentoring under Professor Hill, but I still have my friends here." Skye couldn't help but admire Bobbi. She seemed like a really sweet person. "Anyway about cars, since were already using mine I guess our only option is to ask Hunter if we can borrow his." Skye couldn't help but notice Bobbi used his last name instead of his first. "Trip you're in one of his classes right?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah, but we don't talk much in Self-defense and Weapons Training. Skye and him are partners though, they seem to get along." Bobbi turns her attention over to Skye. "Perfect, than you can convince him with me for him to lend us his car."

"I don't know if he'll listen to me?" Skye says, but she remembers what a flirt he is, and thinks that it might work out. "Why can't you convince him?" Skye asks Bobbi.

"Well we sort of have a love-hate relationship after we broke up over the summer." Bobbi explains. "He might be more inclined to listen to someone else." Skye nods her head in understand. "Alright will convince him now, you guys get everything else sorted for the trip." Bobbi asks.

Bobbi opens the door and Skye follows Bobbi out. Bobbi leads Skye down new hallways that she hadn't explored yet. "So you were on a mission? What'd you have to do?" Skye asks her.

"Nothing to dangerous, just checking out suspicious areas where a known crime organization has been hiding out the past little while." Bobbi says.

Skye makes an 'uh huh' sound, thinking how it might be fun to go on a mission. Technically Skye had been Ward's first mission, maybe the next time Skye could accompany Ward on a mission somewhere. "So where are we going to find Hunter?" Skye asks Bobbi.

"Right here." She says, as they enter a basement like room. It had a pool table in the center, along with a ton of couches of different colours in each corner. A small T.V was in the side of the room, with a Wii hooked up to it. Skye was surprised that she hadn't discovered this room. At the pool table Hunter was playing pool with the girl Hartley from her Psychology class. Skye spots Roy sitting on a couch in the corner reading a book, with a few other students.

Hunter makes a shot, and the white ball hits a purple one into a hole. "Yes." He says, pumping his fist up. He then spots Bobbi. "Ah bloody hell, what is it this time." He says, putting the stick on the pool table.

"I want to borrow your car for a ski trip this weekend." Bobbi says bluntly.

"And why would I lend you my car?" Hunter says in his accent.

"Because without it, will have to leave one person behind, and Skye insists that is her." Bobbi says, pointing at Skye. Hunter notices Skye there.

"Look even if I wanted to help you, I can't. My car is in the shop getting repaired." He says. "Sorry to disappoint." He picks up his stick and gets ready to make another shot.

"I can help." The blonde hair boy says from the back. Skye turns to look at Roy coming up to them. "I have a car at the school, and you're welcome to using it. As long as I get to tag along on this ski trip."

"Quinn." Bobbi says in a less that delightful tone. "You're really helping us out. Since when have you ever done anything for us?"

"I'm trying to change." He says looking at Skye. "Besides, I don't want Skye to be sad and left behind by her friends."

Skye remembers how Roy treated her in class the other day. But maybe that was just his personality, and in his own weird way he'd been trying to flirt with her. "Fine." Bobbi says. "Will be talking about it at lunch tomorrow, we're leaving on Friday. Have the car ready."

"Sure will" Roy says. Knowing that by pure coincidence he may be able to please his father sooner that he thinks.

XxXxXxX

Ward walks into Coulson's gym, knowing that he hadn't trained Skye for a while, but he didn't want to overwork her more than necessary. "Don't treat her like she's weak." He says out loud, taking off his shirt, ready to take a few swings at the punching bag. He wraps his hands and begins to punch. "You just have to open up to her, tell her about your past to help her." He punches the bag.

"Since when have you ever talked to yourself?" Bobbi walks in the room. Ward frowns, as he stops punching.

"Agent Morse."

"Grant." She says with a smile.

"You're back from your mission, soon is too early." He repeats.

"You could have gone on it with me, if you decided to graduate early with me last year. You know you could have, you've been here as long as me." She says. "But for some reason you decided to continue to take classes."

"I'm training under Agent May; it's no different than you training under Agent Hill." He explains.

"Yes, but you could have gone on longer missions if you graduated early. You could have been promoted and moved." Ward frowns, and punches the bag another time.

"What are you really here to tell me?" Ward asks her.

Bobbi smiles.

"Skye, I'm taking her on an overnight ski trip with Simmons, Triplett, Mack, Fitz and Roy." Ward stops punching.

"You can't do that." He says. "Coulson's not going to risk taking her outside the academy for a whole night trip." He explains. "What have you been told about her?" Ward asks.

"That she's an asset, and that people may be after her." Bobbi takes a seat on a bench. "Coulson doesn't trust me as he trusts you, but he trusts me more than most Professors." Bobbi brings a hand through her hair. "Anyway, Coulson will approve the trip as long as you go. So offer to come— without her asking."

Ward frowns unsure what to say.

"Anyway it's your choice in the end, but apparently Skye's never gone skiing. She'll be disappointed if she can't go."

**Okay so random chapter, introduced Bobbi, because I thought she'd be another cool character to introduce for the cast. She'll have a bigger part later.. maybe. More on Skye's past next chapte, than after that some Skyeward stuff. Review please, and tell me what you think of Bobbi, also what you think of the story so far. **


	20. Chapter 20- No Saviour

**Chapter 20**

Skye sat in her bed, the medicine smelling sheets getting more annoying each day. Skye was feeling sad because Ciel was gone, and not with her today. The doctors were doing tests on her, but Skye had no idea what they were doing. The two other girls were gone, Skye wasn't sure where they went but they hadn't come back. Their beds were gone so it opened up more room for Skye to play.

If Skye were to guess she'd say she'd been there for about a month, most likely more. She mostly followed a routine of the doctors doing tests on her, than coming back to her room. Usually she'd only get Breakfast, which was usually gross, and they wouldn't give her lunch or dinner often because she usually had to do a test for the doctors, and they needed her stomach empty. Sometimes the doctors just inject the nutrition's into her and didn't bother giving her food. Skye had been growing sick of needles.

The doctor comes back in the room with Ciel, she seemed out of it compared to the other times she came back. "Ciel?" Skye says running towards her.

Ciel doesn't answer.

"Ciel what's wrong?"

"She is just tired." Nurse Barb explains. One of the thousands of nurses that worked with Skye each week. "Mary now we're going to take you for overnight testing."

Skye frowns, she hated overnight testing. They usually had to hook her up to all sort of machines, and sometimes they'd put her to sleep and she wouldn't wake up till a few days later. Maybe she had been here longer that she thought.

Skye follows the nurse out the hallway, and watches the motionless Ciel stay in place. Her eyes were red, and she didn't seem to even be able to hear properly. Another nurse begins helping Ciel change out of her hospital gown. Skye was already in hers.

Were they going to do what they did to Ciel, to her?

Skye didn't want to be like that, she wanted to be left alone. Skye wanted to leave as a matter of fact. She didn't want to stay here in this hospital anymore.

Nurse Barb leads Skye down to a different section of the hospital that she hadn't previously been in. Skye was surprised when they actually past a window, where Skye could see a pure dark horizon. It was obviously late at night, but they didn't exactly have clocks here. Skye sometimes asked, but the doctors often didn't answer.

Skye is lead to a room where there is an operating table in the middle of the room. Doctors surround the table, already wearing masks.

Fear swarms through Skye, but the nurse behind her puts a hand on her back, as if refusing to let her run. Skye looks back at the door behind her. She'd never tried to run from the tests, but right in that room she felt the urge to get away. To hide away from this place.

Skye gulps, her eyes follow along at the doctors. None of them were looking directly at her, but they all had her in their vison.

"Are we sedating her?" Nurse Barb asks.

"No she needs to stay awake for this procedure."

Were they going to do the stuff they did to her while she was asleep before, except this time awake while she was awake?

"Is it even worth trying on this one, we should just dispose of this subject already. We're almost certain it's the first anyway." A doctor with black hair says to another doctor in blue scrubs. It was the doctor from her first day.

"Only about 21.82% are positive she's the correct one." This doctor explains to the other doctor. "We need to do the procedure on both."

"Come on Mary." The nurse says grabbing Skye's hand and pulling her to the center of the room.

Skye was scared, they all looked at her as if she were an animal.

Maybe that's all she was to them?

But weren't they trying to cure her? Didn't she have cancer?

The nurse lifts Skye up on the table. A doctor inserts an I.V band into her arm. No fluid was in the bag, and Skye wondered why, since usually there was either blood, or a white clear fluid in it.

A doctor grabs Skye's body and forces her down on the table. Her hands are strapped down. Her hands had never been strapped before? "What's going on?" Skye ask the doctors. Skye struggles, her tiny wrist no match for the cuffs. "Please, don't do anything to me." Skye begs. The doctors don't seem to be paying attention as they all begin to prep special tools. A machine is rolled next to the bed, and a doctor fills a vile with amber liquid.

Tears fill Skye's eyes and she's not even sure why. They were making her better, why did she need to cry.

"Nurse." Skye shouts hoping maybe the nurse will save her. Some of her nurses were nice, letting her have juice with her medicine sometimes. But the nurse was looking at her the same way the doctors did. Her comfort fake. "Ciel." Skye shouts hoping maybe she'll come to her rescue, but that happening was beyond recognition.

A doctor straps some devices that pinch Skye's forehead. None of the doctors explain what the devices are doing to her. Another doctor feeds the amber liquid into Skye's arm via an injection. The last doctor fills the I.V bag with a clear liquid, than adds some of the amber stuff they had just injected in her arm.

At first Skye doesn't feel anything, the pain from the injection still evident, but then she feels it. A scouring pain throughout her arm. The gold liquid felt like a fire crawling slowly under her skin.

Skye screams, not one of the doctors caring or daring console her. It was if her screams were more of an annoyance than anything. Skye tries to hold back, but the pain became too much for even her to handle.

"She's taking it much better than the first subject." Nurse Barb says with satisfaction.

"Yes, her brain activity isn't even sky rocketing. It as if her own body is building up a resistance." The doctor fills up another needle with the amber like liquid. "I wonder how much resistance she can take till her brave waves are at a risk level. Subject 31 was at a risk within minutes. Fascinating."

Skye squirms from the pain, her eyes letting out vast amounts of tears. To a seven year old falling on the ground and scraping your knee hurt, but this was on a whole new level.

"Permission to add more of the serum?" The mean doctor from the first day asks.

"Granted, I want to see how far her pain tolerance will last before she blacks out."

Skye's screams turn into dilated breaths. "Please, no more." She begs in her tiny voice. The pain getting lighter under her skin, but still as evident as earlier. The amber liquid was disappearing into her bloodstream, but it still hurt every inch of her skin.

"Injection or fully into her bloodstream."

"Let's start with a few more injections, if she's still conscious will begin putting the liquid into her bloodstream."

Skye struggles, her vision blurry from the tears. "Please." She begs, the doctors all forming into one. "No."

But they inject the amber liquid again, and Skye continues to scream the pain even worse than before.

XxXxXxX

Skye's eyes open but she's still in the nightmare. "Please no." She mumbles to herself. "Please no." Skye hugs her pillow, the memory more real in her mind then when it actually happened. "Please… stop." She moans.

**Sorry if this chapter was sort of dark and hard for some people to handle. The next chapter will be lighter. **


	21. Chapter 21- Trust over Science

**Chapter 21**

Skye wakes up looking like she's been run over, more than a couple times. She washes her face, and puts on some make-up to hide her bags from the less than best night last night. Skye hears a knock on her door. Skye goes to open it only to find Simmons. She had a worried look on her face. Skye was glad she'd already put the make-up on.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?" Simmons asks.

"No, I don't mind." Skye says in a caring voice. Simmons comes inside. Skye grabs some clothes from her drawer as Simmons takes a seat on her bed. "Sup." Skye says.

"Oh nothing, I was just curious how your sleep was last night."

Skye frowns, wondering if her dream hadn't just been in her head.

"It was fine." Skye says turning around so she doesn't have to look Simmons in the eye. Skye hoped Simmons wouldn't take the conversation further than necessary.

"So how are you and Fitz doing?" Skye says to get the conversation going again.

"Oh just fine." Simmons says with delight. "It's just were in a bit of a dark place right now." Skye sits next to Jemma.

"Do tell." Skye says, hoping for the drama to distract her from her own nightmare.

"Oh it's nothing." Jemma explains. "It's just, I may have been selected for a special internship."

"That's wonderful news." Skye congratulates.

Simmons nods. "It just means I'll be graduating school a bit earlier. And this internship, will be researching something I'm interested in, and it'll give me a chance to skip a few regular procedures. I mean were all leaving school a few months from now anyway." Simmons sighs. "It's just Fitz and I have been together since childhood, and he's taken me leaving rather harsh. He'd hoped we could go to the same university."

"Oh I'm sorry you're in a fight over this." Skye crosses her legs, unsure to help a friend in this situation. The best thing she could do, was give her some advice that she wished she could have taken. "But it's up to you whether or not you want to go Jemma." Skye puts her hands over Jemma's. "I support you no matter what."

Simmons smiles. Skye hears another knock on the door.

When was she going to have time to get dressed?

Skye goes to open the door to find Ward standing outside. "Ward?" Skye says with surprise. Happy again she was able to put on make up to hide her tired eyes. Ward looks past Skye to see Simmons. He sighs, and Skye is unsure whether or not he needs to tell her something in private or not. But he starts talking anyway.

"Skye, I'm here to talk to you about the ski trip."

"Ski trip?" Skye repeats, looking back at Jemma behind her.

"Yes, if it's okay. I'll be coming with you." Ward says, while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Really that's great, does that mean that Coulson…." Skye stops knowing Simmons is behind her. "Does that mean I'm allowed to go?"

"Yes, I've already smoothed everything over." Ward explains.

Skye claps her hands. She hadn't been excited before, in fact she hadn't been happy at all. The ski thing she sort of been brought into randomly now was seeming like a fun idea. Going on a trip with friends. Skye had never really had a real vacation before, and skiing sounded fun, like what a rich person would do in their spare time.

Simmons steps off the bed behind her. "You'll have to go in Roy's car, Triplett has already agreed to let you come with us in Bobbi's car." Simmons explains to Skye. "And I guess it's okay if you come." Simmons says in her accent.

"That actually won't work, Skye and I need to be in the same car." Ward explains to Simmons. "She can't go otherwise."

"What are you her, guardian?" Simmons protests for her friend. Skye puts a hand on Simmons shoulder.

"It's fine Simmons, don't worry about it. Trip can go with you guys, and I'll go in whatever car Ward will be in."

Simmons frowns, she just couldn't understand Ward and Skye's relationship.

"Yes, well I'll see you at breakfast Skye." She doesn't bother inviting Ward as she walks off.

XxXxXxX

"You realize class doesn't begin for another hour." Raina says to Roy, as she finishes writing down some notes on the board.

"I come with news, that's all." Roy walks in and takes a seat on top of one of the front desks. "I couldn't find you yesterday afternoon though, where were you."

"Phone meeting with your father." Raina says nonchalantly. "We had some things to discuss."

"Like what?" He asks.

"Like I confirmed Skye's finger prints to be that of Mary-Sue Poots. Meaning that the girl is the 0-8-4 we were seeking. Not that there was doubt." Raina finishes up one more note. "Now all that's left is capturing her. Which will be hard on school grounds."

"I have a way to solve your problem." Roy says with glee.

"Please do elaborate." Raina asks, taking off her lab coat and revealing her flower dress.

"Well you see a group of friends and I just happen to be going skiing this weekend up at Mount Kimberly." Roy slides a hand down his arm. "And Skye just so happens to be accompanying us. I even have her in my car on the way up."

Raina taps her nails on the desk at the front. "You realize that in the best case scenario you aren't the one to capture her, if you don't return to school they'll automatically suspect your father." Raina walks over to where Roy is sitting. "While I on the other hand have been planning to leave for weeks, before Skye even showed up."

"How'd you even know the 0-8-4 was going to show up?" Roy asks.

"I have a friend who is always lurking in Shields files, he has the clearance and was able to tell me that Coulson had plans to bring the girl to his school. Everything was set in motion." Raina's heels click as Roy gives off a smirk. "I plan on leaving with Jemma Simmons tomorrow."

Roy frowns. "Simmons is also coming on the ski trip with us."

"I told her to be ready at any day's notice, she'll be expecting this." She says.

"Yeah but did you take into consideration Simmons is friends with our specimen."

Raina smirks, the evil evident in her hollow eyes. "Simmons is like me Roy, she's understands Science." Raina goes to turn on her laptop. "When I showed her Skye's old blood samples she found them remarkable. She was just as intrigued as me when I got a look at them."

"When I look at them I don't see a difference." Roy complains. "It looks exactly the same to humans DNA."

"See that's why you have to have a keen eye. Scientist spent six months researching Skye before they were even able to notice the difference in her blood. Simmons noticed it almost right away." Raina's computer starts. "Besides, she won't actually be seeing the subject, will have her on projects that don't involve face to face contact. Will have her under surveillance as well."

Roy still wasn't sure on this. "I just don't think you can trust her."

"Roy, what scientist spent six months looking for she found in seconds. Once she sees what Skye really is, I don't think it will matter where her heart lies."

**Sorry if I don't have any ****_amazing_**** science terms. I dropped out of chemistry because I suck at Science. Maybe biology will help me more though for storytelling next semester. Anyway English is more my forte, which is why I write fanfiction, since I love writing stories. Review and tell me what you think is going to happen. Next chapter is dedicated to FitzSimmons mostly. **


	22. Chapter 22- The Car Drove Off

**Chapter 22**

Simmons sat unsurely at their cafeteria table long after dinner hours with the gang planning the ski trip. She'd have to tell them, she'd have to tell them now or never.

Simmons looks at Fitz across the table.

"Guys." Simmons says interrupting a debate between Triplett and Mack. "I won't be coming on the ski trip?"

"Aw, but why not Jemma?" Bobbi asks.

"Because my internship starts up with Professor Raina, and she wants to leave tomorrow." Simmons explains.

"Aw girl, why do you have to bring this bomb on us now?" Triplett says.

Fitz pushes his chair back. He'd been expecting this news, but did he really have to get it now. Did Jemma really have to leave before the trip? She'd been so excited. Weren't her friends more important than her job?

"Good luck." Skye says sincerely. Ward sat beside her, not taking part in the conversation.

"When do you leave?" Mack asks her.

"Tomorrow morning, the specimen they're waiting for is expected to arrive in two days." Jemma explains. "Raina wants to leave early so we can prepare."

"But can't you wait three days till it actually arrives!" Fitz protests. "Are ski trip is only three, so it won't even have arrived while you're gone."

"I'm sorry." Simmons says sadly. "But it's just how things worked out."

Fitz sat there in silence not wanting to think about his best friend leaving, and the chance of him seeing her soon close to none.

"We have to throw a goodbye party, or something." Mack suggests.

"Don't bother." Simmons intervenes. "But thank you."

Bobbi goes and leaves the table, she comes back a few seconds later with a cupcake. "I don't have time to get a cake, but hopefully this will help." Bobbi gives Simmons the cupcake.

"Oh you don't have to do this." Simmons says all embarrassed.

"Yes, lets have fun tonight. Even though we have classes tomorrow, you don't, so let's keep you up." Triplett says earnestly. Simmons smiles, and the groups spends a long while hanging out and chatting.

XxXxXxX

Skye walks back with Simmons to the dorms. Her walk slowing as they reach their rooms. It was about 1am, and Jemma looked almost sad. Skye could understand, she was leaving after all.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just I'm worried about everything that's all." Simmons takes a deep breath. "I mean the labs not that far, only an hour plane ride away. So maybe I could come back and visit you guys on weekends and stuff." Simmons looks close to tears. "I'm really going to miss everyone here." She says sadly. "And Fitz."

Skye walks over and hugs her. "Then go to him now. Go say goodbye now."

Simmons nods, realizing that Skye's advice is the right advice she needed to hear. "Thank you."

Simmons turns to walk away, but she looks back at Skye remembering last night. "I heard you." Jemma says.

"Hmm." Skye says not exactly sure what Simmons meant.

"Last night you were crying all alone, you were moaning as well." Skye frowns. "Your rooms right next to mine, I've been hearing you cry in your sleep."

"Ah well…"

"You don't have to tell me about what's bugging you, but please bring your worries onto someone. You shouldn't shoulder nightmares on your own, telling someone helps." Skye looks away, but nods to Simmons advice.

Simmons leaves to go find Fitz. Simmons goes by the cafeteria and notices a figure sitting at the table they'd just spent an hour talking at. Simmons frowns and walks over to it. Fitz is still there, sitting and looking out the giant windows at the moonlight.

"Fitz?" Simmons says. He turns, his eyes red from tears. "Oh Fitz." She says somberly, knowing her eyes look the same.

"I don't want you to go." He says. "Please Simmons you have to stay here with me; I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Fitz, I'm not going to be gone forever. I'm not dying, and I can even come visit on weekends."

Fitz frowns. "Yeah but it won't be the same." He complains. "It just won't be the same." Simmons walks over to sit beside Fitz.

"I know Fitz, but sometimes we need to change." She explains. "We can't just go living life in a routine."

Fitz kicks the table.

"What about our promise, as kids Jemma."

"Fitz we were just children." Jemma tries to pass off.

"We were thirteen, only a few years ago."

"Fitz, we can't stay together forever." Simmons hugs her shoulder. "But I'm sorry if you thought we could."

"I guess that's your answer." Fitz adds.

"My answer to what Fitz?"

"If we could ever be more than friends."

Simmons blushes. She looks away.

"Fitz I don't feel that way about you, we're childhood friends and nothing more." Her words hurt more than they should have, but Simmons felt it was the truth. Fitz looks away.

"I guess this is goodbye than." He says monotone.

"I guess it is." Simmons hated leaving on a bad note, but she didn't know what to tell Fitz. What was she supposed to?

Simmons turns to leave but Fitz catches her by surprise. He grabs her arm and forces her to turn around. When she's facing him he brings her face up to his and gives her a short peck on the lips.

Simmons immediately missed the sensation as he let go.

"If you can forget about that kiss I believe you don't feel the same!" Fitz shouts. "But if you can't forget, if you're at that lab and can't forget that kiss, than I know that you love me just like I love you!" Simmons backs up, touching her lip as if it were a delicate flower that had just bloomed.

"I hope you don't forget." Fitz whispers in his Scottish accent as he leaves the cafeteria. Simmons stands there still in shock.

XxXxXxX

Simmons waits at the front entrance. Her friends had gathered all wishing her goodbye. Bobbi and Skye give Simmons a large hug. Triplett and Mack do the same, and Ward just stares not a part of the group.

Fitz was not in sight.

Simmons looks desperately for him, but he's nowhere in sight. She sighs. "Do you want me to go get him?" Skye asks her.

"No it's alright, we said our goodbyes last night." Simmons brings a hand to her lip, hoping no one notices the meaning behind it.

"Jemma Simmons." Raina calls the car arriving for them. "Our plane leaves soon."

Simmons gives one last wave, before walking down the stairs and towards the car. The driver opens the door for Raina. Simmons looks back one last time trying to see Fitz. He wasn't there. She enters the car, with the driver closing the door. She looks at her group of friends, and there spots Fitz.

She spots him running down the stairs towards her. "Don't forget!" He shouts to her.

Simmons tries to role down the window to reply in response, but she stops. She frowns, knowing it would be unprofessional to yell in front of Professor Raina.

So the car drove off.

**So a FitzSimmons chapter, CAN'T WAIT FOR TUESDAY! Let me know what you think! Review if you like :D **


	23. Chapter 23- All Different

**Chapter 23 **

Skye goes through classes in a daze; all she could look forward to was her Ski trip.

History and Shield Coding, all of a sudden became a lot harder without Simmons. The class had been fun with her, but now it was just awful. Especially with Professor Victoria Hand always beating down her neck with questions she knew that Skye couldn't answer.

Varieties Science was now being taught by some intern until the new teacher arrived a few weeks from now. Fitz seemed to be taking it hard now that Simmons wasn't there. Mack took over as Fitz's lab partner, and because Ward was late Skye went with Roy. He was annoying and childish like, Skye found. But he did have a certain charm to him that lots of guys didn't have. She was still curious about the last name though, where had she heard Quinn before?

At lunch Ward told Skye, Coulson requested to see her. She followed Ward to his office. He sat in his desk, and this time he seemed less menacing now that the two of them had bonded over a day trip last weekend.

"Skye, Ward told me you two are leaving for a weekend ski trip."

"Yes, he said you said it was okay." Coulson crosses his arms.

"Did he?"

Ward takes a step forward. "Sir, you said—"

"I said a very possible maybe, not a yes." May walks into the office. "Perfect timing May, I have a mission for you."

"Sir?"

"I want you to accompany Skye on her ski trip."

"You can't be serious." Skye says. "No offense to May or anything, but come on Coulson."

"Headmaster Coulson, and Professor May." Coulson says cautiously.

"Sir, I promise to never have my eyes leave Skye. She'll be in very capable hands, nothing will happen to her." Ward explains.

"Besides I've never been skiing and this will be such a fun experience." Skye adds. "Nothing will happen to me." Skye confirms.

"I still want May there though." Coulson explains. "You just don't know what will happen."

"I take responsibility; Bobbi will be there as well." Ward confirms. "Besides no one will attack us, it's basically a private mountain, anyone that seems suspicious will be reported right away. There's only like four cabins up there." Ward says. "I trust that nothing should go wrong."

"And the kids you're going with, are they trustworthy?"

"They're students here, you vetted all of them." Ward explains. "Meaning if they aren't that's your fault not mine."

Coulson taps his pen on his desk. A Captain America shield on top.

"You have to call, when you arrive, the next night, and the morning you're leaving." Skye smiles so brightly, she wasn't even sure why. "If anything even remotely suspicious happens, leave. Am I clear."

"Crystal." Skye says for Ward. "Ward, I get to go on a trip with friends, this will be so much fun."

"Be careful, and if you want to borrow some winter jackets May should have some that fit you." Coulson says. May lifts her eyebrow. "May why don't you show her." May nods, and Skye follows May out with a giant smile on her face. Ward stays in the office.

"Ward." Coulson begins. "She's your responsibility, I don't want to have to remind you what an asset Skye is, and that if anything was to happen…" Coulson doesn't finish. "She's also a student here, and I'm letting her go, because we shouldn't treat her differently. But that doesn't mean she isn't different"

"Aren't we all Sir." Ward says without hesitation.

Coulson crosses his arms. "I suppose your right, I suppose your right."

XxXxXxX

Skye sat outside with a small duffel bag May had lent her. It had all the necessary things she needed for the trip. Which ironically was probably more she had carried between foster homes to orphanage. "Ready?" Bobbi asks Skye, as she comes up behind her. Skye nods, a smile still perched on her face.

"So am I." A man with an accent says behind them. Skye raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hunter." Bobbi says with distaste. "I don't remember inviting you."

"Really because asking to borrow my car I thought was my invite." He walks down the steps to where Mack and Roy are bringing the cars around. "Don't worry I won't be riding with you love, Roy's already offered."

Roy's steps out of the car. "I have?"

Hunter brings his arm over his shoulder. "You have, little rich boy."

Triplett and Fitz starts moving their stuff into Bobbi's car, Mack giving them a hand. Skye gives her stuff to Roy, who takes her duffel bag and throws it in the back. Ward comes up behind her and throws his stuff in the back, Hunter smiling and doing the same. Roy frowns. "And here I was hoping for a romantic car ride with a beautiful girl and myself."

"Oh cheer up Roy, the four of us will have a jolly good time." Lance says earnestly.

"You guys know there's one more spot in this car." Mack explains.

Hunter gives a crooked smile. "And you know that me and my exe in one car together is just asking for trouble." Mack looks up thinking about it, than nods as if imagining the situation. "And I don't think thick head here will be leaving Skye alone."

"I have a name." Ward protests.

"Course you do second best."

Maybe Hunter and Bobbi would kill each other in one car, but Ward and Hunter didn't seem like that great of combo either.

"Well guess we can get moving than." Bobbi says.

"Let's."

**Sorry if this chapter seemed sort of boring, it'll pick up in the next chapter. Just sort of setting the stage for the ski trip, there will be SkyeWard moments, and maybe a HuntingBird moment. Sorry it's been a few days since an update, but here is a short chapter, next one will be longer. Review please, and maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow :D**


	24. Chapter 24- 'I Never'

**Chapter 24**

Skye sat in the front seat while Roy was the one to drive. Every so often Skye would look back at Hunter and Ward, and they seemed to be in some sort of starring and looking away war. Skye can't help but laugh internally whenever she turns around. The two had a weird rivalry that Skye picked up on.

The car ride was mostly awkward silence, but luckily with the invention of radios they could listen to music the whole way. Roy even had the fancy satellite radio with no commercials. Not that any of the good songs were less than a year old.

They arrived later that day at around 5o'clock. Skye noticed that Kimberly Mountain was really in the middle of nowhere though; they'd only past a few cabins. But Skye did notice they had a small resort, and Roy explained how they had staff working to keep a chair lift running during the day. But it shut down usually around 10.

When they arrived at the cabin, Skye was happy to finally leave the car and stretch her legs. It felt weird to be walking on snow, Skye wasn't used to seeing snow in L.A, and the other tropical places she'd lived throughout the U.S.

Skye shivers in her t-shirt, having left her jacket in her duffel bag. Skye feels a sweater being thrown at her. Skye looks up at Ward who's already gone into the trunk of the car to get both their bags. He's gone to the trouble of actually taking a jacket out of her bag as well. Though Skye in some way actually wished that it had been Ward who'd taken off his jacket and given it to her instead.

Skye watches as Triplett begins to unpack some bags from the back of Bobbi's car. "Need help?" Skye offers.

"Skye, with so many men around it's their job to help us." Bobbi interrupts. She grabs Skye's hand. "Now let me show you the cabin."

Skye follows Bobbi inside.

The cabin wasn't really a cabin, it was more of a chalet than a cabin. As Skye entered she was met with a mansion like condo, with more art pieces than any of Skye's foster parents owned. There was a giant fire place with couches around it, and a kitchen overlooking a mountain. "Woah." Skye says in astonishment.

"Woah indeed." Mack says dropping a few bags on the floor.

"Eh." Roy says. "It's okay, I own a nicer one. But still didn't know your family had this kind of cash Morse."

"Oh shut up rich boy." Bobbi says. "And it's not mine, it's Shield." Bobbi explains. "It's one of their safe houses." Bobbi crosses her arms. "Okay so Skye and I will take the upstairs bedroom, Ward and Trip you can take the one next to us, and Fitz and Mack can take one of the rooms downstairs. And Quin can take the spare room."

"What about me love?" Hunter asks in his accent.

"You can take the couch tag along."

Hunter frowns but shrugs. "Guess I don't mind, better than sleeping with rich boy or second best."

"Then you're fine with, take my beg up to my room." Bobbi asks, throwing her suit case at him. Hunter catches it by surprise and frowns.

"As you wish." He says irritably. Skye can see why the two of them broke up, and has a trouble time picturing them together.

Skye follows Bobbi upstairs. She brings Skye into a room with two queen size beds. Skye's in shock, she's never seen such a nice bed before. Their room looked over the slope, and they even had their own private bathroom. Hunter drops Bobbi's bag down on a bed, and Ward puts Skye's down. He smiles at her, Skye surprised he brought it voluntarily.

"Now I fancy a drink, anyone care to join me." Hunter says. Skye smiles, surprised that she's actually experiencing a trip with friends.

Skye had never even been on vacation before, did this count?

The eight of them all start a fire going, and heat up some frozen pizza they'd brought— since ordering was out of the question. When the pizzas are done all eight of them sat around the fire and ate.

The group talked for a while about random things and high school life, and before they knew it the teenagers had started a game of 'I Never'. Instead of using shots the group passed around a bottle of beer.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." Triplett says. The group moans, and Mack reaches for the bottle.

"What high schools stressful." He admits.

"Pass it over." Roy says.

Skye thinks about getting involved and after a few seconds decides to give it a go. "Pass it on."

"Whoa, you don't look like the type to cheat." Triplett says in shock.

"Yeah well the rest of you try the public school system instead of the privileged Shield Academy." Skye says taking a sip of the bottle.

"Hunter." Bobbi says.

"What, I've never cheated before." He says in amusement. "On a test anyway."

Awkward silence proceeds.

"Wow, I think it's time to move on." Mack states. "Fitz."

Fitz's head shoots up. He doesn't even seem to be paying attention to the game. "Ah." He says in a bit of a panic. Skye felt bad for him, he must have missed Simmons terribly. She was supposed to be here right now.

"We're playing 'I never' got a good one." Skye asks.

Fitz puts his hand to his head. "Nope, you can move on."

"Oh come on Fitz." Trip encourages. "Got to be something you've never done."

Fitz twiddles his thumbs. "Never ever…." Fitz stops and scowls. "Has a girl returned my feelings." He says in dismay. The tension in the room rises, and things get a little more awkward. "I'm sorry but I don't really feel like playing this game anymore." Fitz gets up and walks away to his room.

Mack stands up. "I'll go talk to him." He ensures. "You guys keep playing." Mack walks off after Fitz.

"Well if you insist." Roy says with a smirk. "Never have I ever shop lifted." Roy says.

"That's because your Dad's paid for every need you've ever wanted." Bobbi laughs. She's still looking in the direction Mack and Fitz walked off to.

Skye frowns, not sure if this is one she pretend isn't true, or to actually take the bottle. Ward reaches for the bottle for the first time since the game started. "What seriously, Mr. Perfect has shoplifted?" Triplett says in shock.

"Not something I'm proud of, but sometimes you do what you got to do." Ward says with confidence. Skye seeing on how Ward had taken the bottle takes the bottle from his grasp.

"Skye to, what is the world coming to?" Trip says with defeat and sarcasm. "Okay Bobbi, have any revealing secrets you want to find out."

Bobbi takes one last look at the area where Fitz and Mack walked off to. Bobbi sighs, but then smirks looking directly at Hunter. "Never have I ever …mhmm" Her eyes land on Skye, and she smirks. "Never have I ever felt the urge to kiss … Skye."

Skye blushes.

Had she really just asked that? For a second the room stays quiet, but then Hunter reaches for the bottle. "You are awfully attractive." Hunter says with a smile taking a sip. Ward tenses in his seat.

Roy reaches for the bottle from Hunter's hand. "Have to agree with the Scottish guy."

"I'm British." Hunter protests as Roy takes his sip. Skye focus on Ward, from the very beginning that's where her focus was. But he doesn't reach for the bottle, and somehow Skye is left with a bit of an empty feeling in her stomach.

Bobbi seems to be glaring at Ward, but he still doesn't take the bottle. No matter how much Skye wished he did.

"Well it's getting late." Bobbi says. "I'm going to go back to bed, care to join Skye?"

Skye nods, still a bit hurt from the indirect rejection from Ward. "Yeah sure" she says. Walking off, Skye is still looking at Ward behind her.

He doesn't look her in the eye.

**Ah well there at the cabin, and they played a game of 'I Never', which of course stirs up awkward tension. Wonder how Skye's feeling after the interaction with Ward. Next chapter ends on a cliff hanger XD and will involve a Fitz and Mack conversation, and a SkyeWard conversation. **


	25. Chapter 25- Let Go to Forgive

**Chapter 25**

"Fitz." Mack says knocking on the door. "Come on bud."

"Mack I'm fine, go back to playing." Fitz says.

"Ah come on man, you really think I can play with my roommate all depressed like this." Mack says opening the door. He sees Fitz sitting on his bed with his knees curled to his chest. "Man you got to let it go."

"I can't Mack, no matter how much I try not to think of her she just appears in my mind."

"Have you tried calling her?" Mack asks Fitz. Fitz dangles his phone.

"Not great service up here, and I don't want to seem so desperate also…." Fitz thinks back to the kiss. Would Simmons really remember it? Would she really want to come back to him? Or is what she said true, were they always just going to be 'childhood friends'. Fitz hugs his knees. "She's supposed to be here now."

"But she's not." Mack acknowledges. "And right now she's gotten the job of the lifetime that she's really happy about, so why can't you just be happy for her."

Fitz avoids Mack's eyes. "Come on Fitz, if you really love her you want her to be happy right. So let her be happy, don't be begging her to come back. 'Love and let go' is the saying right."

Fitz sighs. "I just don't want to let go." He admits. "It's hard to picture being more than a few feet away, now she's miles gone. And here I am."

"Well you shouldn't swallow yourself in self-pity Fitz. Simmons is happy where she is, and until she decides to come back—for you –or not for you, you need to let her decide her own path."

Fitz scrunches his fist. He was listening to Mack's words, but in a way what he was saying just wasn't getting through to him.

XxXxXxX

Skye cringes in her bed, memories coming back to her like a flood. "No." She tries to calm herself. "Just please no." Her nails grip her pillow, as she finally opens her eyes, the memory fading. She takes a deep breath, happy this time her memory really wasn't a memory, but some nightmare she'd already begun to forget.

Skye turns over on the oversize bed and see's Bobbi snoring away. Somehow knowing Bobbi is a heavy sleeper makes it easier for Skye to know she can rest easy. Skye grabs her jacket and puts it over her oversize t-shirt she's using as PJ's.

Skye walks downstairs and tries to look through the cupboard for some hot chocolate. A hand reaches over her and grabs it. "Ward?" Skye says a bit or annoyance in her words. He passes the mix to her. Skye frowns, grabbing the kettle and beginning to boil some water.

"You mad about something?" He asks her. Skye bits her lip, not answering. "Skye?" He grabs her shoulder.

"You don't have the urge to kiss me." Skye says her voice in a soft tone. Ward freezes in shock. "Do you even find me attractive? Or do the scars make me look ugly."

Ward is shocked by Skye's insecurities. "Skye, gosh, No. You're like… Skye that's not it…I" he fumbles on his words, which was odd considering how he was taught.

"Well I'm sorry I don't make it on your approval standard." Skye says grabbing the heated water and pouring it into a cup already ready with the hot chocolate mix. "Now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed."

Skye leaves.

Ward wants to run, he wants to chase after her. But he stands still, his inability to connect with others a real downfall.

Ward absolutely found Skye attractive; gosh he couldn't put into words how beautiful she was. And kissing her, he'd never really imagined his relationship with Skye, but he found an urge to sometimes just wrap her in a hug or take her into his arms and kiss her again and again. To tell her how special she was and how he'd never let anyone take her again. He'd tell her that the scars made her more beautiful and they helped shaped her as she was today. He'd repeat it over and over just how pretty she was.

But Grant Ward was afraid, so he watched unsure what else he could do as she walked further and further away.

XxXxXxX

The next morning the group went down to get breakfast at the ski lodge, after they got all their equipment set up. Skye tried on a pair of ski's while, while Hunter, Roy and Bobbi went with snow boards. Trip, Mack, Fitz and Ward all went with ski's. Skiing looked a bit easier than snowboarding, so Skye decided to start with that. Plus snowboarding looked like a sport you'd end up falling on your butt way too often. And Skye was most likely going to have a lot of that.

Mack was actually a pretty good skier, he helps Skye for lots of the afternoon, along with Trip fitting in. Ward watches from the background, and later Bobbi puts on a pair of skis and show's Skye how it's done.

When it's close to the end of the day, Skye is thoroughly exhausted. "Come on up to the top with us." Bobbi asks with certainty. "Please, for one last run."

"I'm going to head back if that's okay." Skye says, still out of breath from all the falling and tripping. "I still have a ways to get down."

"I'll come with her." Ward says, knowing it'd be unsafe for Skye to be alone.

"Do you have this?" Bobbi questions. Ward nods to show he's ready to protect Skye with his life.

"It's only a five minute ski down" Ward confirms.

"Okay, then I'll see you two back at the lodge."

Bobbi heads to the chair lift, and Ward watches Skye struggle to find her footing as she ski's further to the bottom. After about four minutes she's already fallen. Ward ski's over to help her, he puts out his hand. "I don't need your help." Skye says with certainty. Ward frowns watching Skye struggle to get up.

"Well you shouldn't ski so close to the trees." Ward says, realizing it's getting pretty dark, and their drifting from the light of the path.

"It's fine." Skye says, using her ski poles to lift her up, only to fall again. "Ah that's it, I give up." Skye shouts, throwing her ski's off. "I'm cold and tired, and I don't want to do this anymore." Skye gets up and starts walking in her ski boots. Ward ski's beside her, stopping and taking off his ski's.

"Skye." Ward says catching up to her.

Skye stops. At first Ward thought it was for him, but it wasn't. "Did you hear that?" She says.

"Hear what?" Skye doesn't listen to Ward as she heads into the forest part after a sound Ward isn't even sure exists. "Skye you have to stay near the trail." Ward enters the forest. For a second he's lost sight of Skye. "Skye." He says, seeing if she'll reply.

"Skye?" Ward calls.

He hears a scream.

"Skye!" Ward shouts now running to after the sound. Ward easily finds Skye's pink coat fallen off and in the snow. A man has his arms wrapped around her trying to get a cloth over her mouth, Skye's fighting though. Ward buts in and kicks the guy. Skye breaks free. "Run!" Ward tells Skye. Skye nods, beginning to race away, the heavy ski boots impacting her ski. Ward follows after her, but not before he hears the sound of snow breaking underneath them. Ward looks down seeing a mini avalanche clashing towards them. Ward's pushed back, and he feels his body go through a large drop as he blacks out.

**Cliff hanger ending, sorry to do that. Next chapter in a few days, I already have it written, but thinking of re-writing it, but I don't know yet. Guess will see, if I don't rewrite it I'll post in on Thursday. Make predictions on what you think is going to happen :D**


	26. Chapter 26- A Story for Open Eyes

**Chapter 26**

Ward blinks, he doesn't remember falling asleep. He scrunches his fist in the snow.

Than he remembers the snow avalanche and Skye's scream. He stunts up, his body coming to on the cold snow. Ward looks up, a bit of the sun still peeking through the clouds for the sunset. He couldn't have been out for long. "Skye?" Ward says with worry. He looks around the snow until he sees a very human like body sticking out. Ward crawls over towards her. "Oh gosh Skye." He says with concern. Wiping away the snow, he brings her body up. Her eyes were closed, and blood was dripping from her temple. "Skye!" Ward utters, seeing her lips a pale blue colour. Ward pats her cheek, hoping to get some reaction.

Skye moans, her body shifting. "Skye thank goodness." Skye blinks her eyes looking distant. "Skye are you okay, does it hurt?" Ward asks her.

"Head." She mumbles. "So cold." Ward sees her coat was missing and all she wore now was a damp sweater. Ward takes off his coat and wraps it around her. Skye tries to protest, holding her head as she brings her body up. She puts her hands in front of her. "No Ward, you need it." She coughs, and Ward grips her arm.

"Skye right now you need it more." Ward takes off his jacket and wraps it around her. Ward looks up, he doesn't know exactly where they are, but he presumes there somewhere near the ski lift still. Ward feels Skye shiver next to him. Ward reaches into his coat pocket now worn by Skye. He grabs his cellphone. Clicking on it, he sees that the thing won't turn on. "Dam it." Ward puts the phone back.

"What are we going to do?" Skye asks, her lips shaking as she speaks. Skye holds her head, Ward wasn't exactly sure where the injury was, but Skye may have been suffering from a concussion. Ward looks to the tree behind them, moving wouldn't be smart, staying in one place was going to give them the best chance to be found.

By enemy or friend.

But right now Ward didn't have much of an option. Ward gets up, noticing a sprain on his ankle. He winces, but knows his injury is the least of their worries. Ward pulls Skye's hand, her reaction delayed to the situation. She stands up, and Ward notices one of her ski boots is missing. He frowns, dragging her over to the tree. He sits her down. Skye leans her head back against the tree. She was still shivering. Ward wasn't much better off.

Skye leans her head back against the tree. "Skye, you need to stay awake." Ward says, knowing the cold and a concussion did not make the best sleeping medication.

"I'll try my best robot." She jokes, which Ward hopes means her concussion isn't all that serious. Ward bends down and wipes some of the blood away with his glove, luckily the wound did not look that big. Skye's eyes begin drooping. Ward pats her on the cheek.

"Skye!" Ward practically shouts.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, just kind of tired." Ward frowns, feeling how cold her cheek is even through the glove. He sits down next to her in the snow, wrapping his arm around her. "What are you doing?" She asks, her lips quivering.

"It's to keep us both warm." He confirms.

Skye frowns. "Just because were sitting side by side doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Skye sneezes, laying her head on Ward's shoulder. There silent for a few minutes.

"Skye you're still awake right?" Skye nods her head, but Ward could tell she wasn't far off from falling unconscious.

"Skye, stay awake!" Ward elbows her.

"Well sorry if I'm bored." Skye says, her voice smaller and with less protest this time. "Just a few minutes of my eyes shut."

"No!" Ward says, knowing this would end badly if Skye fell asleep. "Stay awake!"

"I'm trying." She says her teeth chattering.

Ward frowns, not sure how to keep her attention. "Why don't I tell you a story?" Ward offers as an excuse, hoping the distraction will keep her focused.

"What kind of story." Skye mumbles, teeth still chattering. Ward grips his arm closer around her, the cold now catching up on his other jacket. He'd been lucky to have warn two.

Ward remembers what Coulson said the other day, about how he should open up to Skye, be willing to share his past so he could help her. Ward frowns, but takes a breath of the cold air, leaving a cloud behind.

"How about my story, I'll tell you my story Skye."

Skye nods, not bothering to answer.

"Okay Skye. Listen, uh…" Ward knows this isn't the best time to open it up, but maybe the story would keep her distracted enough. Just maybe, he should follow Coulson's advice, and open up with her. "Remember that day you said you wanted to try and reach me, I didn't want to be reach."

Ward looks behind him, seeing a flicker of light bounce off a tree. Either from something sparkly, or a gun.

Ward picks Skye's body up, he stands up his leg stinging as he does. He looks down, at the sprain. "My parents hated me Skye; they never loved me as a child. We were quite wealthy, and because of that we were the target of some bad people."

Skye kept her eyes open trying to focus on the story. She was tired though.

Ward looks up, trying to see how far the sparkle again. If it was a friend, or someone trying to help, they could get medical help. Ward knew this had to be a risk he took.

"Bad people." Ward says again, forgetting where he left off in his story.

"Bad." Skye mumbles, clinging on to Ward. She felt cold, even with his jacket. Her sweater underneath was damp, and so were her pants from skiing all day and falling on multiple occasions.

"Yes and because bad people didn't like my family they thought it best to try and hurt our family more, not knowing it was already broken." Ward tightens his hold on Skye. His focus had to be keeping her awake and finding a way back to the chalet or ski patrol. But Ward knew that they had taken the last run.

Hopefully their skis might be a clue, and their friends would be able to find them.

"So these bad people saw me when I was hanging out with my friends at a park near my house when this man walked up to me." Ward notices Skye's eyes are closed. "Hey Skye are you listening?"

Skye blinks barely squinting her eyes. "Yes, sorry I was just resting my eyes." Skye explains in a low whisper. Ward knew that keeping her awake was going to be a challenge. He adjusts Skye's position in his arms, as he starts walking up hill. "Finish the story." Skye asks her voice soft and barely audible.

"Right so a man walked up to me and told me my parents sent him to get me. I thought it was weird since my parents usually didn't care where I was, but I got in the car with him anyway. He had a black van, and when I took a seat in the back he offered me a juice box. I took a sip and the next think I know is I've woken up in an unfamiliar place."

Ward looks down at Skye, her eyes now closed. "Skye." He tries to get her to open them, but this time she's unresponsive. "Dam." Ward says. He holds Skye close. He could still hear her heart beating, but he had trouble finding her pulse. It didn't help that his fingers were half frozen.

Ward spots the sparkle he noticed earlier; it was a man, with a metal necklace around his neck. "Help" He shouts to him. "Please my friend she won't wake up." Ward stops, realizing that this man is in a ski mask. Which shouldn't be that odd for a mountain, but his lack of ski's made Ward think staying wasn't in his best interest.

But Ward doesn't have much of a say. Ward stands ready to fight, but he feels a bullet of sort hit his side. "Uh." Ward falls, dropping Skye's body on the snow. Trying to reach to take out the bullet, Ward realizes that it wasn't a bullet he was shot with, but instead something similar to that of ICER. Ward tries to get to Skye, but he loses feelings in his hands and legs. He crumples, watching Skye's body be taken away.

"No." he says. "No, Skye!" But he loses consciousness before anything else happens. He was helpless as he watched her be taken.

**Ahh I re-wrote this chapter then saw that I liked the first one better, so I ended up merging them. Anyway thanks for the wait, and let me know your thoughts and predictions XD**

**BTW, YOU SEE THE EPISODE TUESDAY! Shame if you haven't, but OMG I don't know what to think of Skye's dad, and WARD! Pretty sure he's unredeemable now… unless he didn't actually kill his brother/parents… but I'm pretty sure he did.**

**Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27- Together will leave

**Chapter 27**

Skye follows the nurse down a hallway. Her seven year old body clinging to whatever strength she had left. They lead her into a room that had four white walls, a white celling and a white floor. Skye looks in the corner and spots a camera. The nurse hooks Skye's fingers up to some machine, than attaches some wires to her temples, the sides pinching her.

Skye is left there and the nurse locks the door.

At first Skye just sits there board, but then the temperature begins to drop.

"Her body seems to be taking the reaction like a normal human." A scientist says. "But she's doing much better than our first subject. I think we may even be disposing of the other one soon."

"Well we're not 100% certain on either, but the numbers are moving towards Mary."

Skye had to sit in that room for seven hours, the room getting colder by the second. Her hospital gown provided little to no warmth.

Skye tries to rip away the machines from her temples and fingers, but whenever she touched them they zapped her. Each electric shock sent a ringing noise through her ears.

Skye tries to hug herself, but even that's useless. Skye bangs her head against the wall, hoping maybe she'll lose consciousness.

_"Head…. So cold." Skye mumbles. _

_ "Skye, you need to stay awake." Ward pats Skye's cheek trying to get her to stay awake. "Skye come on stay awake." Skye blinks. _

_ She looks up seeing Ward above her. She wasn't there anymore, she was here with Ward. She was safe, in his arms. _

_ "I'll try my best robot." She jokes. He moves his hand along her temple. Skye sees blood come back on his glove. _

_ Skye felt so tired, she didn't want to stay awake, she wanted to sleep in Ward's safe arms. He begins going on about a story, but Skye couldn't focus, she wasn't able to. She was just so tired. She had to close her eyes. _

Skye blinks again being back in that same bright room. She hugs her seven year old body. Skye looks at her skin, frost was appearing. Skye looks up at the mirror on the other side of the room. She could see her reflection, but Skye knew that the scientist were on the other side watching her, watching and waiting for her.

Skye closes her eyes, and the next time she wakes up she has an I.V in her arm, and she's back in the same room with Ciel. Skye looks at Ciel across from her; she had a cloth over her forehead.

"What's wrong with Ciel?" Skye asks the nurse. She didn't recognize this nurse.

The nurse turns around, a needle in hand. Skye squirms as the nurse pulls back the covers and reveals Skye's arm. The nurse injects the content and Skye feels herself falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

The next time Skye wakes up she's in the dark, with only the lights from the equipment monitoring them on. Skye hears Ciel breathing next to her.

"Ciel?"

"I heard you." Ciel says, quietly.

"Heard me?" Skye answers.

Ciel turns over on her bed, and even in the dark Skye could see her face. "When they put the gold liquid into your body."

That had been last week, why was Ciel bringing it up now?

"I heard you, and I wanted to save you." Skye could hear Ciel crying. "One of the doctors took me to the end of the hall; she said I should watch what they were doing to you. They said that you we're the more likely one." Skye hears Ciel's tears. "Mary I'm scared, I'm scared of what they're doing to us."

"We're sick aren't we?" Skye says, but questions.

"Mary, we aren't sick. The doctors are the ones making us sick." Ciel wipes her eyes on her pillow case. "Mary, we need to get out of here, we aren't safe here."

"You think we should leave?"

"No not leave Mary, escape. The doctors are keeping us prisoner." Skye frowns, still unsure what Ciel meant. "Mary, lately I haven't been taken the medicine they give me when we got to bed."

"You can do that?" The seven year old asks in amazement. "Because it tastes gross."

"Did you notice that when you take it, you never seem to dream at night?" Ciel says, continuing the conversation.

Seven year old Skye thinks back. "You know, you're right."

"They take away the dreams Ciel, they want to take away our hope of escape, our imagination." Skye hears Ciel cling to her sheets. "That's why we need to escape, before they can do something bad, before they can kill us Mary."

"Kill us?"

"The doctor who took me to watch you said one of us was going to leave; I think she meant that they'd kill one of us Mary." Skye pulls the covers off her bed. "We need to leave."

Skye pulls the I.V out of her arm and walks over to Ciel's bed. She goes under the covers. Skye felt how cold Ciel felt, and Skye presumed that they did the weird cold room thing the same way they'd done it to her.

Ciel had a point, why would they try freezing her if they were trying to get rid of cancer?

Skye hugs Ciel's body. She could still hear her crying. "Then we will, so no one has to die. I'm getting sick of this place anyway." Skye buries her head on Ciel's pillow. "Together will leave."

**So sorry if the middle part is sort of confusing, but this is a vision of Skye's past, but Skye is imagining it while she's being carried by Ward. So hope that makes sense. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter with reviews please :D **

**No new episode of AoS tonight, but super excited for the mid-season finale :D **


	28. Chapter 28- Plan of Escape

**Chapter 28**

Skye watches as Ciel comes back in the room, her eyes were darker than usual and her hair was tied in all sorts of knots. Ciel sits down with Skye on the floor, she was playing with the barbie's that had been there since her first day almost a year ago to that day. The dolls were beat up and all the dresses had been ripped. But Skye had nothing else to do but sit and pretend she was a normal girl playing with normal toys.

Ciel was gripping her fingers tightly shut as she comes to sit down next to Skye. "Mary come closer." She says to the seven year old Skye. Skye inches forward. Ciel opens her hand revealing a scalpel. "I stole it from the doctor."

"What are we going to do with it?" Skye asks her eyes wide looking at the doctor's tool.

"It's a weapon Mary; we're using it as a weapon." Ciel explains to Skye. "We need to use it Mary." Mary goes and grabs the coloring book and a blue marker from a bin full of old used toys expected to entertain them. She colours over Cinderella's face drawing a map. "There is a window down this hallway." She addresses pointing at the line.

Skye nods remembering the first time she'd seen one.

"I think if we can just make it to there, we can jump out." Ciel explains, drawing an 'X' where she believes the window is.

Skye remembers the black horizon when looking out the window. "When I looked out, it looked too high to jump out of." Skye cradles her arm. "We might not make it, we could die."

"Well what else can we do Mary; I don't know any other way out of here." Ciel cries gripping the scalpel knife. "Mary what do we do?"

Skye frowns, she didn't know what to say.

Ciel hands the weapon to Skye. "You need this more than I do." Ciel explains.

"Why?" Skye asks her.

"Because one of us they are going to kill, and the likelihood of it being you is higher." Ciel explains. "I've been here longer, they've been studying me longer, you were just a safety net if I wasn't perfect." Ciel explained.

"Safety net?" Skye didn't know what to think by Ciel's words, she didn't know what to think. But she knew no matter what she had to follow Ciel, and do what Ciel said was best, and that was escaping and leaving.

Skye grips the scalpel, the knife feeling like a weapon that she needed to cling to, but also something that she was very afraid of. "Ciel I think I have an idea on how to get us out of here." Skye suggests.

"What is it Mary?" Ciel asks her.

Skye takes the map of blue lines and points to an area near the testing room where they often got injections. "See this room Ciel, the doctors need key passes to get in it, and sometimes when I've walked by it, and I see someone going in, I see a red glow."

"What do you mean red glow that could be anything."

Skye shakes her head. "No, I think it's an exit sign. I've seen the beginning of it with an EX, I think it stands for exit. If we can get a key card and open the door maybe we could follow the stairs to leave."

Ciel doesn't speak for a moment, but a smile appears on her face. "Mary Sue that's brilliant!" She brings her hands in the air and hugs Skye. "I'm sure that's the way out, Mary that's for sure the way out." Ciel let's go. "Mary we're going to get out of here, for sure."

Skye nods, excited by her discovery. Maybe they would actually escape.

"Ciel don't call me Mary Sue, I don't like the name." Skye explains. "It's stupid and I hate it, even Mary's stupid."

"Then change it?" Ciel suggests. "My name before was Jane Macdonald, I was a Jane Doe before but instead of changing my name they just changed the last name." Ciel places a hand on Skye's shoulder. "I chose Ciel, because it was a decision I was free to make." Ciel claps her hands. "I can come up with a name for you if you want."

Skye shakes her head. "No that's okay I want to choose it, like you did. How did you choose Ciel, it's a pretty name."

Ciel blushes. "My foster mom before I got sick, or before this stupid place took me, used to call me Bleu Ciel. She was French, and apparently it meant blue sky."

"Blue sky?"

"I liked the idea of being named after something free. So I chose Ciel, unique and pretty."

"Maybe I can think of a name with lots of meaning like that?" Skye thinks. "Something special, that means lots to me." Skye taps her fingers. The scalpel was still hidden under her hand. "This is hard." Skye says.

"Well maybe, I can help." Ciel rips some of the colouring book and takes the blue pen to write down a name. She folds it and gives it to Skye. "You're not allowed to read it till we're outside and gone, but once you've read it you'll know you're free." Skye smiles holding the paper tightly in her hand.

"It's a promise."

A nurse comes in the room the lock opening automatically, they would have to come up with a way to unlock the door, and get a keycard. "Mary it's time for a check-up, change into the blue gown."

Skye looks at Ciel, she was frowning.

"Alright." Skye says, she goes into the bathroom to change. She hides the scalpel and paper in the head of the toilet seat. Hopefully no one would find it.

When Skye comes out Ciel is gone. "Where's Ciel?"

The nurse frowns. "She has a checkup as well Mary, don't worry." Skye frowns to what the nurse said. She didn't understand it, why did they have to keep doing tests? And why did Ciel have to leave?

Skye's brought down the white hallway, as she walks she spots the door. Skye looks at the nurse in front of her, she had a key card in her pocket, Skye knew for sure. Skye goes to reach for it, but they've already made it to the doctor's office, except this time they pass it and head straight for the right. Skye knew what that meant; she should have understood when they asked her to put on the blue gown.

"I—"

"Come along Mary." The nurse grabs Skye's hand with force, and practically drags her to the end of the hallway. Skye tries to pull away, but the nurse has strength a seven year old—almost eight year old doesn't have.

She drags her into the room, the table with straps in the center. "Can we please sedate her, she's being fussy." The nurse explains.

"Sorry, it has to be done by an oxygen mask."

Skye is taken by a doctor and lifted on the table, she tries to kick but they won't let her get away. They strap her down and faster than she can scream anything they put the mask on her, and she gets the feeling of suffocation. Skye tries to stay awake, but the drugs make her eyes droop and impossible to keep open.

_The seven year old brings up her hand, except this time they were big hands from a teenager. "She's suffering from hypothermia, and has a mild concussion." _

_ Concussion, hypothermia?_

_ "I told you to deliver her in good condition, you call this good condition?" The voice sounded oddly familiar, with a tone Skye could only remember from a woman with a flower dress._

Skye blinks awake; she was back in her bed next to Ciel. "Ciel?" She whispers. "Are you awake?" Skye leans forward her stomach sore and aching. She brings her hand along her stomach and feels stiches in place. Skye wants to throw up at the idea of what they could have done. "Ciel?" Skye whispers again, Skye pulls out her IV and goes over to Ciel's bed. She's not in it.

Skye's heart drops. Suddenly she's not quite sure on what to do. Skye calls the nurse with the button, a blonde nurse coming in. "Mary what's wrong?" She asks. "And you've pulled out your medicine; you need it to get better." The nurse hooks the IV back in Skye's arm. Skye rips it out.

"This medicine doesn't make me better it makes me sleepy, now where's Ciel." Skye asks her, and somewhat demands.

"Oh Mary there is good news, Ciel was allowed to go home."

**So did Ciel really get to go home? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Anyway excited about the episode tonight, should be amazing! Next chapter will be another past one, and then I'll go back to the main story. **


	29. Chapter 29- Skye

**Chapter 29 **

"Ciel went home?" Skye couldn't even believe her own words.

Skye knew this was a lie, how could she have just gone home? Ciel wouldn't really leave, not like that. Did they…, did they possibly?

Skye grabs the nurse's skirt. "No Ciel can't leave, she's my friend!" Skye explains. Skye watches as unintentionally she made the key card fall out of the nurses pocket. Skye pushes the nurse back so she can step on the key card and hide it with her foot. "Ciel has to be here still!"

"Mary it's time to go back to bed, or they'll be punishment for this behavior." The nurse explains. Skye frowns. She knew that she had to leave and find Ciel, before it was too late.

If she really had gone home, had she gone out through the exit?

Skye keeps the key card under her feet and slides it under her bed away from sight as she goes to grab onto the nurse skirt again. "Did she really go home, without a goodbye?"

The nurse pushes Skye away like she's disgusted by her. As if she didn't see Skye as more than a lab rat.

"Get back in bed, or I'll be giving you a needle, really hard." The nurse says with malice in her voice. "Do you understand specimen."

Skye frowns.

"Gosh, you're annoying. I almost wish the other girl turned out being the one."

Skye kicks the nurses leg.

"Ciel is my friend! Where is she!" Skye shouts. The seven year old didn't understand where Ciel had gone, and she didn't like how the nurse was acting.

"That's it girl, I'm getting a large needle that will hurt a lot, you're also not getting meals tomorrow."

The nurse goes to leave, probably going to come back with some sort of doctor to try and calm Skye down.

Skye waits for the lock to click shut when the nurse leaves, but she never hears it. Maybe the nurse forgot, or maybe the nurse just was too upset to remember or care since she was coming back in a second anyway.

But this was Skye's chance.

Skye goes to the bathroom and grabs the scalpel and the note, still not ready to read it. Skye rushes to under her bed and grabs the key card. She than heads to the door, she needed to make her escape.

Skye pushes the door back, the nurse did indeed forget to lock it. Skye didn't know what time it was, but when Skye pushes her head into the hallway she sees no doctors or nurses, which she believe means it's quite late.

Skye scurries away, she had to find Ciel. Skye checks in door windows, even though she could barely see over the edge of the doors. Skye goes to find the door with the exit sign. She was still in her blue gown, and she didn't have any place to put the keycard, piece of paper or knife. All she could do was hold tightly till her hands were white.

When Skye goes past the doctor's office, Skye finds the door the doctors often used. Skye looks in the corner, there is a camera in the hallway, but no one has started searching for her yet.

Skye uses the key card and to her surprise it works. Heading inside the room, Skye is completely surprised by the lack of white and medical machines. Every room in the facility had white and bleak everything. This room had a concrete floor, red brick walls, and coffee machines in the corner. Skye notices a fridge, and is tempted to open it, but she doesn't.

Skye looks to the door directly across from her. Above it in bright glowing letters is the word 'EXIT'. Skye sees that the door is ready to be opened. Skye runs to open the door, but a doctor comes through the door. He's surprised seeing the child. He wasn't one of the usual doctors, but Skye could tell that he had done surgery's on her previously.

"What on earth?" he says in surprise.

Skye holds the scalpel in her hand, Ciel had said it was a weapon, so she had to use it like a weapon. Skye remembers this doctor, often hooking up devices that hurt her head, and giving her more medicine that made her sleepy and sore. Skye didn't deserve to be treated like she was sick, when she wasn't sick.

Skye drives the weapon into the doctor's leg with no hesitation, a blood spot appears.

He shouts, and Skye runs away leaving her weapon in the doctors leg. Skye opens the door with the EXIT sign overhead an alarm to sound as soon as she opens the door.

"The subject is escaping!" The doctor was shouting into a walkie-talkie. Skye runs down the stairs from where the door and starts running down as far as she can go. She hears the alarms ring, but the adrenaline running through Skye was enough to make her keep going. She still had the key card and paper in hand.

Maybe if she could escape she'd find Ciel, she could find Ciel.

Skye makes it to the bottom level and tries to open the door. It doesn't work. Skye tries the key card but it also doesn't work. Skye frowns and looks for another way out. She hears people rushing down the stairs from above. Skye sees a little door that looks much like a garbage shoot like the time she lived at an apartment with a foster family for a week. Skye doesn't have a choice.

Skye fits her small body inside and slides down. The smell was awful, but it was nice to smell something other than sanitizer, antiseptic and drugs. It was a nice change.

Skye lands hard on her butt, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as it some of the medicines they'd given her. Skye opens her eyes, but she finds she's in the pitch black. Skye feels along the wall, the key card lost but the paper still in her hand. Skye sees a small light coming from a corner. She runs to it, through what Skye can tell is garbage and some other poky things. Skye reaches the light, and realizes it's a doorway.

Skye pushes the door open above her head and blinks her eyes to the incoming light. Looking back Skye can see the garbage she'd been stepping in, Skye realizes she was lucky she didn't step on any of the used needles in her bare feet.

Skye pushes the door open further, seeing that this was some sort of dumpster. With barely any strength left Skye pushes herself out of the dumpster and rolls over onto the road. She was now in an underground parking garage.

Skye sees a few cars parked. The alarms are still blaring from above and Skye covers her ears. She sees two men carrying something a bit a ways from her. Luckily they didn't see her. But if they were leaving by a car, maybe Skye could escape.

Skye runs up and hides behind a car watching the men throw a bag into the back of a trunk. "Ah these alarms are giving me a headache." The taller of the two men said.

"I'm not sure on what's happening but apparently we can't leave till they turn off." The second man says, the fatter and shorter one.

"Well how are we supposed to do our job? The likelihood of the cops pulling you over increases per hour, and then will be in major trouble."

"Arnold." The tiny fat one says. "They've paid us good money each time we've disposed of them, and each time we haven't been caught. Besides we don't even have to do the killing, we just have to bury them."

Their words float in around Skye's head. They only word that really struck her was killing.

"Well let's go back inside and see how much longer until we can go." The tall one Arnold says. Skye watches them leave.

With curiosity Skye steps out behind the car she'd been hiding behind. No one had come here yet, and Skye wasn't sure when someone would. She knew she should run, but Skye felt something telling her to go and look in the trunk of that car.

Skye walks over, her feet already scratched up from walking on asphalt. She opens the trunk, lifting the boot up. She sees the bag, and her heart beats fast as she goes to unzip it.

As she pulls back the zipper, her dark hair comes out. Her eyes we're closed and her body was cool like ice. "Ciel…." Skye mumbles, not sure if this is really her, she was so cold, so lifeless.

Skye touches her face. "Ciel." She doesn't respond. "Ciel, answer me." Skye shouts. "You're my friend, and the nurse said you went home." Skye takes Ciel's motionless hand. "Ciel, why are your eyes closed wake up." Skye cries. "Ciel wake up!"

Skye lets out a scream.

Skye was crying, tears were coming so fast, and her screams were so loud that she couldn't hear the man with guns coming up behind her. "Ciel open your eyes!" She screams. "They didn't kill you, they didn't kill you!"

But she doesn't open her eyes and instead Skye feels an injection of a sedative go into her neck, and Ciel's hand slip from Skye's grasp.

The paper falls from Skye's hand, she'd forgotten she was holding it. As she watches it fall in her blurry vision, Skye sees what the paper says.

It's her name, her new name.

_Skye_

Skye uses the last of her strength to call to her friend "Ciel…"

**Skye finding Ciel's body, so sad. Next chapter will be back to Ward, and where Skye ended up after they were attacked in the snow. Review please :D**


	30. Chapter 30- Now She was Gone

**Chapter 30**

Ward sat next to her; she wore a white dress with a red ribbon tying her hair back. Ward had a hand around her shoulder. The girl rests her head on his. Ward bends down and kisses the side of her cheek.

The girl turns and smiles. "Aren't you sweet?" She lifts her hand up and shows Ward a scar on her left hand. "But can you really be kissing something that isn't even an it." The number were inscribed.

Blood dripped from her scalp and Ward reached. "Skye no I…" Suddenly they weren't sitting on a couch anymore. Ward was back in that basement the black van still in his memory.

"You're useless." Garrett tells Ward as he kicks him in the stomach. "Your parents should be paying me millions to get you back, but they haven't even reported you missing yet!" Garret drops the knife. "Make some use of it." He says before locking the door and leaving Grant in the dark.

Skye stands in the corner and walks over to him. "Skye?" the small child appearing as Grant says.

"You didn't take the choice then." Skye says her body stepping into a newfound spotlight, as if this were some performance. Skye bends down and picks up the knife. "Guess I'll take it instead."

"Wait, Skye don't!" A now grown up Ward says. He tries to catch her, he tries to catch her but it's too late as the knife enters her stomach. She falls, the knife falling from her hands. Blood drips from her lips.

"Skye, please don't go."

Skye moves her hand over Ward's. "It's okay, I never really was a person in the first place." Her eye roll back and Ward watches her body fade in his arms like some image lit by a match.

"Skye!" Ward shouts in a desperate attempt to take her back.

XxXxXxX

"Skye!" Ward shouts jumping forward on a bed. His head instantly hurts and he feels a nasty bruise in his side. He squints his eyes closed as his body takes in the pain.

"Hey easy." Bobbi says to him pushing him back on the fabric. Ward fights her push and looks around; he was back at the chalet.

His thoughts drift back to his dream and much before that when Skye and him were attacked.

"Skye." Ward says again. "Bobbi is she here, is she okay?" Bobbi doesn't answer, and instead looks away. Ward knows exactly what that look means. "No… no, NO! Bobbi tell me she's here!?"

Bobbi holds her own hand. "We only found your body Ward. And unless she's still in the snow, which I doubt by the dendro toxin in your system…that means…"

Ward's heart sinks. He feels like throwing up.

He said he'd protect her, he said he'd watched out for her. Now… Now she was gone. He should have known better, he should have known better.

Ward punches the bed sheets. "NO!" He cries. "No, she was supposed to be safe!" Ward cringes the pain and exhaustion still left over in his system. "This is all my fault."

"Ward it's not your fault, I insisted she come on the ski trip." Bobbi admits. "I shouldn't have even suggested it, I really didn't think about the danger she was in." Bobbi bites her lip but keeps her composure. "I've already informed Coulson, he has a team on their way to search the area."

"She's gone, isn't she?" Ward mumbles. "I can't believe they took her."

"The question is who, and until we know we have no leads and no idea where Skye is." Bobbi explains. "Which leaves us pretty much clueless."

XxXxXxX

"So was it easy getting to the girl?" Roy asks over his cellphone in his car. "I was far out of the way, so you can know I won't be under suspicion."

"Yes we retrieved the specimen, but she wasn't exactly in the most perfect condition."

"Well that's not my fault, I said that kidnapping her in the middle of the night would have been the smarter option, but of course you have to cause an avalanche and get her trapped in the snow." Roy complains. "Besides she's alive right, that's all that matters."

"Well I suppose you're right, I thank you for your help Roy. Your father will be quite pleased with you." Raina says.

"Does that mean I can leave the academy, I'm getting bored of it?"

"You're at Shield Academy because you're an informant Roy, getting Skye was just a change of mission. You shall still continue to monitor the Academy and report on agents activities." Raina gives as an order. "Understood."

"Yeah whatever." Roy cleans his ear with his finger. "Call if you have other things you need me to do." Roy hangs up the phone.

His calls with Raina were going to be annoying now. Now that the girl was captured what was left? Back to reporting on what Coulson was filing again. No that was boring. Roy needed to spice things up if he wanted to make Shield Academy a better more enjoyable place.

XxXxXxX

Simmons brings down the sleeves on her white lab coat. She looks into the microscope at the DNA. "Remarkable." Simmons mutters under her breath. She writes down some notes.

The dark blonde woman named Janie next to her raises an eyebrow. "Are you looking at the specimen's old DNA?" Janie asks.

"Yes it's properties are just so peculiar, it's as if the DNA itself is trying to replicate the look of a humans but if you look at it closely, you can see the subtle differences that appear every so often." The woman looks at Simmons like she's crazy.

"But you need a better microscope to pick up on the changes? How are you seeing it with that model?" Janie question not really believing what Simmons was saying.

"Can't you, it's quite obvious if you observe it closely." Simmons explains. The woman next to her frowns. She obviously wasn't happy with what Simmons was saying.

"What would you know you're just an intern, I've been on this project much longer than you." Janie scrounges her face and walks away. Simmons sighs, unhappy with herself for being unable to make a friend.

Simmons takes off her glasses and walks over to the coffee room. She grabs a mug and a tea bag before pouring the hot water in. Simmons overhears the conversation behind her.

"Have you heard? The specimen's arrived." A man says with bushy grey side burns. His name was Gary. "We can begins the tests as soon as it recovers."

Simmons brings her mug and sits at the edge of one of the chairs. "I thought the specimen was being transferred, why does it need time to recover?" Simmons ask the man Gary.

"Yes but apparently it tried to escape and hurt itself." He explains.

Simmons science mind picks up. "Oh are we studying the healings of its injuries?" Simmons asks.

"No that will have to wait till later." A tall Asian woman named Mira next to Gary says. "Will begin all the studies in a few days."

"Do we ever get a chance to view it?" Simmons asks.

"I don't know, a friend of mine worked with studying the DNA before and apparently she never got to see the specimen. Us lab geeks usually don't, though you're in medicine as well right?" Simmons nods. "Oh lucky, you'll most likely get to work on it with your hands."

"I'm just curious what it looks like." Gary says. "I mean it must have like a bushy tail and four eyes or something." He guesses.

"Or it could look human, that would be even scarier." Mira admits. "The DNA we're researching almost certainly looks human, so my guess is the specimen itself must take that appearance."

Simmons sips her tea. "Are they 100% sure this creature is of alien descent?"

"I don't know the details." Gary replies. "But all I know for sure is that the specimen is an 0-8-4."

Simmons puts down her tea and thinks in her head what the specimen might look like. Her mind draws a blank, as she tries and comes up with an idea.

**Review and give opinions. What do you think Ward's dream meant? How is Roy going to make Shield more interesting? Will Simmons ever find out she's really working on Skye? Guess you're all going to have to keep reading :D **

**But share your predictions and ideas for the future of the story and I may include some of them in the story if they're good, I'll credit you at the beginning if I use you're idea :) **

**Looking forward to tonight's episode as well! Something REALLLLLLLY big is apparently going to happen. **


	31. Chapter 31- Scared to Open Eyes

**Chapter 31**

Skye is awake, she'd been awake for a few minutes but she refused to open her eyes.

She's scared to open her eyes.

She knows once she opens her eyes she has to face the reality, the clean smelling hospital sheets, the smell of anesthetic and cleaning properties. The bright light already making her squint even with her eyes closed. Skye knew this feeling all too well. She knew it was a nightmare, but somewhere deep in her mind the thought that this was real, that she had actually been taken back...

Skye breathes out, her eyes remaining closed. "Mary." A voice says. Skye couldn't live with being called that again. Skye had thrown away the name Mary-Sue, the moment she had seen Ciel, the moment she became an adult.

Because you know that you can't remain a child after seeing you're best and one and only friends dead.

"Skye." She hears again. This time she knows the voice is real, not an image.

Skye opens her eyes. She squints to the light. Skye frowns, still partly in shock as she sees Professor Raina over her. Skye rubs her eyes.

Maybe she really was at a hospital. Skye scrunches her shoulders, her body still numb from whatever drug had been put in her.

If she really was at a hospital why had Professor Raina called her Mary? Was that part of a dream?

Skye opens her eyes fully, blinking to adjust. She moves up, her back leaning against the bed frame. It looked like she was in a hospital room, but the door into the room was closed and there was no window showing the hallway, so Skye wasn't so sure. Raina stood beside the bed in a lab coat, she had a clipboard.

"Professor Raina?" Skye's mouth felt pasty. What had happened before this? "What, why…where?"

"Skye it's alright you're safe now." Raina explains.

Somehow Skye didn't believe her.

"I don't understand." Skye went to move her leg, but she realized that it was strapped to something. A picture of snow went in her mind.

Hadn't she been in the snow with Ward, hadn't they been skiing? Why was she here, hadn't Professor Raina gone with Simmons somewhere? Why was she here? And where was Ward?

"Ward, he was with me, is he here to?" Skye asks Raina.

Raina just smiles with her creepy smile. "I'm sorry Skye, but you don't need to worry about Ward or Shield at all anymore, now that you're here."

"Here?" Skye watches the door open from the side, two men in lab coats enter, with pocket protectors and glasses.

They weren't doctors, those were scientist.

Skye stops breathing, Skye stops breathing. She couldn't see clearly, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't. She refused, this was another nightmare this was another mind trick or memory, she couldn't be here, she couldn't.

"No." Skye says her mouth itchy from the pain and lack of oxygen. "No! This can't be." Skye struggles to get out of the bed, but Skye now realizes her hands are strapped to it. Skye struggles, but the scientist push her back on the bed. "NO!" Skye screams throwing a temper tantrum. "I'm not here, this is a dream!" Skye struggles, but as she feels the injection, she stops moving, she was just left to her thoughts.

This drug kept her awake, but even with her body limp, her tear ducks still were working.

"no….." Skye mutters to herself.

"Has the specimen recovered?" The scientist asks.

"Yes, she seems in good condition, but before you begin I'd like you to give her a few days to adjust and make sure she's in peak condition." Raina explains to the two men. "After all she's very special, and now that we have her she never has to leave until we unlock it."

Skye glares at Raina.

She should have known, she should have known. What she told her, what she told her back at the Academy, she told her fears and secrets. Raina knew, all along it was a part of her plan. Skye was all a part of her plan. Raina never even cared about her; she never once cared about Skye.

Skye should have known.

She should have realized Coulson would have told her if someone was instructed with her medical care. Yet Skye basically admitted to Raina personally that she was an 0-8-4.

Now she was suffering a consequence that she wasn't ready to take. In fact she couldn't dare, she couldn't dare be trapped here again. She needed to find a way out, whether alive or dead.

XxXxXxX

The young Skye sat in a corner of her room. It was blank, no colour but a dull white, no scent but that of chemicals, no nothing but boring atmosphere.

A woman walks in, but unlike the nurses Skye was so used to this one was wearing what looked like a military uniform. She had two guns fashioned at her side. Skye looks at them and instantly the thought to try and take them enters her mind.

The woman smirks upon entering, slamming the door.

"So Mary-Sue, what a fitting name for a troubled little brat." The woman mocks with an evil smirk. Her build was tall, and her hair had been cut back in a way that made her look more male than female. "A few days ago you tried to escape."

Skye doesn't look up or really respond to the woman at all. The woman grabs Skye's dark hair and yells in her ear. "I asked you a question." She throws Skye's limp body against the wall. "Now answer it."

Skye still doesn't answer, refusing to speak to any of the people who took Ciel's life away. To any one of these sick doctors who were going to pretend she was sick.

"I'm not here to play games girl." The woman shots, stomping her foot an inch away from Skye's body. "Running away is not tolerated, this is your home so there is nowhere for you to run." The woman kicks Skye against the wall, the impact knocking the breath out of her.

"I've been sent to condition you girl, and from now on when you disobey anyone here, there will be punishment." Skye doesn't look the woman in the eye as she gets on her hands and knees. "You can call me Lady Havoc."

The woman leaves, slamming the door.

Skye wasn't sure if the woman came or not, she was still in too much in shock from when she'd fount Ciel's body two days prior.

**Gosh I'm still hung over the episode from Tuesday, man why did they have to leave us there!? It was such a good episode, I can't wait till MARCH! Might be starting up a fanfiction of what I think post mid-season finale will look like, but who knows. **

**Anyway going to be switching back between the past and present a bit. Review please :D **


	32. Chapter 32- Choosing Science or a Friend

**Chapter 32**

Simmons sat drinking her tea at her work desk, knowing she would have to finish work for the night soon. Most people had already left that evening but she'd kept at her work diligently, as she might have done in school, but mostly because she found the work fascinating, not because she felt the need to overwork.

Raina comes in the room, seeing the light still on. She smiles seeing Simmons, and walks towards her, a cup of coffee in her hands. "Simmons, I see you're here late, you know you can go home for the night." Professor Raina says.

"Yes I know, I just wanted to finish a few things." Simmons takes off her safety glasses and opens up a file on her laptop. "You see Professor Raina, the specimens DNA is quite similar to that of a human, but as I dig deeper I can see that there is an anomaly to it. I think if we were to expose the specimen to a particular chemical, than perhaps it would trigger a reaction that would allow the DNA to stop hiding behind human properties." Simmons hands over a clipboard to Professor Raina. Her eyes were wide with shock as she reads over the material Jemma had written.

"We only gave you the old DNA samples a few days ago and you've already discovered this." Raina shook her head. "My gosh, Simmons, I think you're in need of a promotion. Being an intern is not a good name for you." Raina looks through the clipboard.

"I was hoping I could get some recent blood samples, and examine them personally, instead of looking over the old files. I mean maybe the components have changed with age."

Raina hands the clipboard back to Simmons. "Tomorrow morning, I'll have someone set it up for you. I think you might even deserve you're only personal lab. Excellent work, you really are meant to for this, I'm happy I chose wisely with you."

Raina sips her coffee. "Simmons I have a question I need to ask you."

Jemma shrugs her shoulders back, taking off her lab coat. "Yes Professor Raina?"

Raina gives Simmons a fascinated look. "If you had to choose between Science and a friend, what would you choose?"

Simmons closes her laptop, her notes written and already and stored on a USB.

"Wow that's a hard question, guess it depends on what I was studying. If what I was studying could help my friends, I'd choose Science over the friend." Simmons smiles at Raina, but Raina frowns as if that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I see." She says clearly. "Goodnight Jemma, I'll see you tomorrow." Raina leaves the room and Simmons starts packing up her work station

What an odd question, between a friend and science.

If it were Fitz.

Simmons blushes thinking about Fitz, and their last encounter. She'd refused to check her phone since they left in fear of what he might have left on her messages.

Putting her things away in a briefcase Simmons gets ready to leave. Leaving the lab Simmons notices that the door to an office was open, a colleague of hers who was working on the specimen along with the rest of the staff. Simmons stops by, seeing a man in a suit as hard at work as she'd just been. "Can I help you?" He asks, furiously typing away at a keyboard.

"I just thought I should tell you it's 11o'clock." Simmons tells the man. "And it's kind of late to be working. Usually when it hits 11, I know to stop." The man stops typing.

"And you are?" He asks, pulling his spiny chair back.

"Jemma Simmons, sir." The man taps his chin, his pale skin clear and smooth.

"Ah well my names Doctor Bakshi." He greets, giving the motion for Simmons to come forward. "It's always nice to have fresh talent here; I've heard good things from Raina about you." He sticks out his hand, and Jemma shakes it. The man lets go and takes a sip of a beer on his desk. "Helps me work late hours." He gulps the rest of the drink. "But I suppose you're right 11o'clock is quite late to be working, it's just with the girl just arriving a few days ago—"

"Girl, you're sure the specimen is female?" Jemma interrupts.

The man Bakshi throws his beer in the trash. "Specimen feels weird to call her that. Yes indeed she is female, in fact sometimes I doubt if she's even of alien descent."

Jemma frowns. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Right you're an intern; I guess you wouldn't know what she looks like." Bakshi sits down again and pulls up some things on his computer. "I don't have a recent picture yet since she's only been here three days, but here's an old photo." Jemma moves over so she's looking over Bakshi shoulder. She almost gasps when she sees the photo.

Was that Skye?

The resemblance was there, but Simmons couldn't tell for sure.

It could have been anyone, and even though it looked like Skye, it was just a child. Children all looked different but close to the same. It couldn't be Skye; Skye was back at the Academy. Besides looking at it closer it looked less like Skye, this girl was more pale, with such a frown on her face she couldn't imagine it to be Skye.

Besides this was an alien right?

Scientist couldn't just lock up humans, or little children. It must just be taking on this appearance like her research notes were suggesting.

But still.

"Does it always have this form?"

"Only to us, apparently in China when she was first discovered she had a different appearance of some sorts, but I'm not entirely sure on the details. In fact I'm not even sure if the higher ups will keep me working here." He sighs taking the photo off his laptop, and closing the lid. "Honestly I'm working this hard so they'll let me keep my job."

Simmons tries to get the picture of the child out of her head, but she kept picturing the similarities between her and Skye.

It couldn't be right?

**Wow this Tuesday feels lonely without AoS. So Simmons has seen a picture of Skye, now will she discover that Skye is actually at the facility? Who knows XD Guess you will just have to keep reading to find out. **


	33. Chapter 33- Before Something Happens

**Chapter 33**

Ward sat in the room with Coulson in front of him. His stern glare literally beating into his soul, May almost seemed nice, compared to Coulson at that moment.

"Go over it again." Coulson demands.

"Sir, I've repeated the story twenty times, and you've told me all the different scenarios and precautions I should have taken, but didn't." Coulson kicks the table, a dent clear on his shoe.

"I trusted you Ward, I trusted Bobbi! Skye, do you know the pain and hardship she's been through!" He yells. "All that pain, she's gone through, she might have to go through again!" Coulson falls back on the chair. "I wanted to save her, I wanted to save her from that." Coulson mumbles to himself more than anything. "I thought I could."

"Sir, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say or what we can do." Ward bites his lip. "I wish giving myself up or something would help, but we have no leads or no clues, and I have no idea what to do next."

"Simple Ward, you go back to school, you live a normal life with all your friends, and the shield agents will handle the rest. Director Fury has a task force assigned, but you Ward are a student, you haven't graduated yet, even though I offered it to you, but you are not an agent yet." Coulson pulls back some of his hair. "And because of that you aren't responsible, I am."

"No, Coulson don't say—"

"It's no one's fault, but the one who took her." May explains upon entering the room. "Do you understand." Her voice was projected at Ward, but her eyes were looking at Coulson. The two men nod. "The team found a lead in some clothing that fell off the victim. Apparently some place in Switzerland. Don't worry we're tracking every lead we can. Will find her."

"My worry is she won't be the same when we do." Coulson expresses honestly. "You didn't see her the last time we brought her out. After Shield saved her from that fire, she was almost dead."

"Which is why will save her before that happens." May reassures, but really she was reassuring herself. "Ward you're dismissed, go get some sleep."

Ward gets up out of the chair, walking over to his room. When he looks back he sees May patting Coulson's back to console him. Ward rolls his shoulders, having not slept in the past couple days. How could he, when what happened was his fault.

Skye had been taken because they had been fighting, if it weren't for him being so stupid, maybe she would be sitting with him right now drinking hot chocolate or something.

Ward passes by Mack and Fitz's room. Triplett was in there with them, his head leaning back against the wall. Mack laughs at something Trip says, and Ward wants to frown finding it annoying how obvious it is they're forgetting that Skye had been taken. How could they just forget her like that? She was gone; they should be spending every extra minute of their time looking for her.

"You seem tense." Ward hears Bobbi say behind him. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?" She points out.

"I'm fine." He confirms, as Ward starts walking away.

"Hey." Bobbi stops Ward. "Don't spend every effort thinking about Skye, or you won't have any energy left when we save her."

"Yeah, while we all have our ways with dealing with different scenarios." Ward passes Bobbi and heads off into his room, where every thought he has, is how he can find and save Skye.

XxXxXxX

"You have her sedated." Quinn confirms outside the door.

"Yes, she's awake, but under a sedation." Raina confirms to Ian Quinn. "You're son did excellent work, I'm impressed."

"Yes while he even impressed me." Quinn confirms with a smirk. "Now let's see my prize." Raina opens the door to the room.

Skye was lying on a table strapped down, an IV pumping drugs into her system keeping her sedated but awake. She was wearing a hospital gown, and her hair had been cut back to shoulder length. "My, my, aren't you grown up now." He says fascinated.

Skye turns her head, not being able to respond quickly, but having enough strength to glare. "Well I'll have you know escape is not the option this time." He flicks Skye on the forehead. "We will discover your secret."

"I… don't… have a secret." Her voice is slurred and sluggish, but it's enough to get the message across.

"Oh my darling, you do. And this time will discover it, I have better scientists now, more resources, and this time my work won't go up in flames." He smirks making sure Skye can look him in the eye. "All that torture you went through; all those experiments were because of me." Ian Quinn explained to her. Skye struggles against the straps she was taped down to, but the drugs made it impossible to almost move a finger. "But this time I want to explain to you it's for a reason. Last time I kept you in the dark because you were a child, but now..." He moves back, and walks around the surface she was strapped to. "You need to know what you're dying for."

The word 'dying' sent a phase of fear through Skye's body. Did they intend to kill her?

"My experiments were delayed last time in fear of your fragile body, but now …Skye." He says using the name she'd chosen. "Now you're an adult almost, and your body can handle so much more… pain." He pushes his thumb into her arm, causing Skye to spasm a bit. "Which means we can dig deeper and much more quickly." He leans down so his face is right next to hers. "You are going to make me one of the most powerful men in the world."

"Sorry to disappoint… but there's nothing …. different about me." Even talking was a struggle for Skye.

"Oh Skye, but there is so much about you that makes you special." Raina interrupts. "In fact there's nothing even relatively normal about you."

"Call it your lucky day having met with me." Ian Quinn smiles at Skye. "But I thought it was fitting since, you'll be useless once we take what we need from you, but still have contributed so much to the cause." Quinn gets up and leaves the room with Raina. "I leave this project in your care; hopefully you can oversee it better than the last." Quinn confirms while departing the room.

The man finishes cleaning his round glasses, placing them over his eyes. "Of course Sir, discovery requires experimentation after all."

**Merry Christmas (day late) but hope everyone is having wonderful holidays. So any speculations on the story, I have a lot of plots lines even I'm finding it hard to keep up, but I'm heading into the wrapping up phase. Which means, probably 10-20 more chapters and I'm done this story. I'll leave it so I can tie everything up in a nice bow, but leave room for a sequel if I so desire (or many people ask for one). So any guesses on why Skye is so special and how she'll make Ian Quinn the most powerful man in the world? **


	34. Chapter 34- Actually an Alien?

**Chapter 34**

Simmons sat in her apartment, a nice little place Raina had given her as soon as she accepted the job. Simmons kept looking at the picture Doctor Bakshi had sent her, after he'd shown it to her. She couldn't help feeling like the girl in the picture was indeed Skye.

Simmons shakes her head, and closes her laptop. She had to stop obsessing over this and actually focus on her other problems. But still the aching feeling in her chest was leaving it harder than not.

Simmons goes into her bedroom and stares at the drawer.

Open it, or leave it closed?

Simmons walks over and drags the wood. She looks at the object she'd been avoiding since she arrived. Simmons bites the inside of her check as she reaches her hand in and pulls out the phone.

100s of text messages and more than enough voice messages had piled up. Simmons went to check the recent ones from Skye.

She texted her about the ski trip, but hadn't texted since. Skye and her hadn't been so close they would text every day, but still. Simmons sighs and calls the number, hoping that Skye will pick up. But it heads into her voice mail, and Simmons doesn't bother to leave her one.

What was she going to bother asking her?

Are you actually an alien?

That wouldn't exactly go over well.

Simmons looks at the recent numbers she'd dialed, and Fitz came up most often. They'd grown up together, and all that Simmons wanted to do was hear his voice. Simmons presses his name before her body protests.

"No Jemma, what are you doing." Simmons says to herself, but she's already putting her ear to the phone. Even though it was close to 5 in the morning, that was okay, Simmons believed that Fitz would pick up. He would, for her.

After two rings Fitz picks up.

"Jemma, that really you?" He says on the other end.

Simmons is quiet for a moment, but she answers. "Yeah it is, sorry I haven't called in so long." Simmons says casually hiding the awkward tone.

"It's fine, I was waiting for you to call after you got one of our messages. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Fitz mumbles.

Tell her sooner?

"Wait what Fitz, I haven't checked my messages yet, I just wanted to call you…. And I couldn't listen to the messages you or anyone sent, I'm sorry." Fitz is silent on the other end. "But what did you not tell me?"

"Uh no it's just I'm sorry you haven't heard it's just…. Ah….it's Skye." Fitz explains.

Her stomach drops. "What about Skye?" Simmons tries to stay calm, hoping it's nothing serious.

"She's uh… been kidnapped." Fitz muttered. "I'm sorry you didn't hear from me sooner, but I uh…"

"How long?" Simmons asks now paranoid. "How long has she been gone?"

Fitz is silent on the other end. "Three days now."

Simmons drops her phone, Fitz's voice calling out on the other end. "Simmons, Simmons, Jemma?!"

Three days ago the specimen arrived. This was not a coincidence.

Simmons pulls up a selfie that Skye and her took. She uses a program on her computer to compare the photo of Skye, and the one of the specimen. The match comes back at 94.5%.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Simmons hyperventilates. "NO!" She cries, it can't be true, it can't.

Simmons grabs her jacket and heads out the door and a block over to the facility. She needed to know, she couldn't just leave it, she couldn't just not do anything. She had to be sure, she had to be sure and make sure.

Simmons rushes over; she starts as a fast paced walk, but then starts running. Using her key card to get into the facility, she runs upstairs, and goes to the most rumored place that she'd heard the specimen was being held.

Using the elevator, Simmons is grateful her key card works, even though she doesn't have clearance for the 9th floor. Stepping off onto the floor, Simmons follows the emergency lights to a very alive hallway, full of staff working away.

Simmons knew that they had staff for night shifts, to guard and also do other scientific research, but now?

Simmons acts casual, trying to blend in, even without wearing her lab coat.

"Excuse me, but are you supposed to be here?" A woman in a lab coat interrupts her.

"I was… I was." Simmons calms herself.

'I'm sort of…allowed here, there is no reason to be nervous'

Simmons puts her hands behind her back, and smiles. "I'm Jemma Simmons; I work under professor Raina as an intern." She explains in a hit of a panic, but tells the truth with it.

"Yes, well the 5am shift isn't exactly the one for visitors." The woman replies. "Do you have a shift?" She asks.

"Well, I…" Simmons clears her voice. "I do."

"Let me see your ID badge." It was already in Simmons hand, so the woman practically grabs it. She frowns studying it. "An Intern in the scientific research department, do you really expect me to believe you to be allowed on this floor, I'm surprised you were even given clearance." She grabs her walkie-talkie. "Security…" A man grabs the woman's shoulder. It was Doctor Bakshi.

"Natalia, it's alright. She came to meet with me." Doctor Bakshi explains. Behind him was a man with glasses.

"Ah… sorry… sir." She mutters stupidly, leaving the hallway and looking at Simmons in an odd way.

"Well Simmons you impress me, leaving at 12 and arriving at 5." Doctor Bakshi says with a smile, almost flirting with her.

"Ah well…. it doesn't look like you've left yet, or even gotten sleep?" Simmons guesses, while studying the man behind him.

"Same goes for you."

"Bakshi, please introduce me." The man in the glasses asks.

"Oh certainty." Bakshi almost gets nervous, as if this man were a king or something. "This is Jemma Simmons; she's a very brilliant scientist who graduated early from Shield Academy to work for us. She came on Raina's recommendation."

"Well how nice." He brings out his hand. "I'm Doctor Whitehall."

"It's a pleasure." Simmons shakes the man's hand. Before his name sets in. Doctor Whitehall wasn't that the legendary scientist who'd helped discovers a new element. He'd won numerous awards, and Simmons had never even thought he might be in the same room with her, no matter shake her hand. "Ah it's an honor sir, I didn't know that…"

"Yes well do tell me Simmons why are you here at this hour."

"Well I thought…." Simmons struggles to find the right words. She didn't know what to say. "It's that…."

"I let it slip yesterday about her promotion." Doctor Bakshi explained. "And I invited her here early to see the girl for herself."

"With permission?" Whitehall asks.

"Uh well…."

"Please don't blame him." Simmons goes along with. "I insisted on seeing the specimen, my discovery science is just thirsting, and I so badly want to see her up close. Please don't let Doctor Bakshi get in trouble for this." Simmons improvises on the spot.

"Well, I see it's alright. In a few hours you'll have clearance to be on this floor anyway." He offers. "I was just taking Bakshi to see the girl now. Our funder Ian Quinn came by to see her to wish us good luck on starting the project." Whitehall explains.

Quinn? Ian Quinn wasn't that Roy's father, wasn't he going on the ski trip, which would mean…. There was no proof yet, she couldn't jump to conclusions no matter where the evidence lay. "Raina has told many people good things about you Simmons, and your little work has impressed even me, I hope that you'll be able to become a trusted advisor for me on this project. Alien fields can even become your specialty."

"Wow sir, that's an honor."

"Not at all, not many scientist have what it takes, which is why when we discover one, we must make use of them. Meaning Raina had to snatch you up before someone else could discover you." Simmons blushes, almost forgetting about Skye, and everyone else back at the academy.

Doctor Whitehall was legendary, and he was praising her, he wanted her as an advisor. Her!

The group makes their way to the end of the hall. "Well here we are, the girl is just through that window."

Simmons stomach drops. Simmons is scared to turn her head in and look.

"It will be fine." Simmons tells herself quietly, and mostly in her head.

"If you're worried don't be, it's a one way glass and the girl is fast asleep." Simmons breathes in, unsure if she really can turn and look. But she knows that she has to know the truth, she has to see.

So when she turns her head, the shock isn't expressed enough on her face.

Skye.

**So Simmons now knows the specimen is Skye, what will she do? Simmons knows a lot, and what she does with that information could cost her, but also save Skye. Review to let me know what you think. **


	35. Chapter 35- Unintentionally

**Chapter 35**

Simmons walks closer to the glass. "Looks human doesn't it." Whitehall says with amusement. "Of course it's not." He says sternly, to make sure Simmons gets the message.

Oh Skye, what had Simmons gotten herself into, what had she done?

Simmons tries her best to hold in the tears. "Wow, she looks identical to us; I see the evil behind it." Simmons improvises to gain Whitehall's trust.

"How so?"

"She pretends to look like us, even trying to replicate our DNA, when really she's a monster underneath." Simmons explains. "We must discover what secrets she's hiding."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Whitehall says with a smile. It made Simmons sick, how he believed her words so easily, and how she could say them. "I like you Simmons; I want you promoted to the core research team right away."

Core research team? That would mean she's working directly with Skye.

"It would be an honor." Simmons tells Whitehall directly. Her eyes not leaving his. He nods, and Simmons turns back to the glass.

Her skin is pale, she'd only been here a couple of days but even from where she stood Simmons could tell Skye had lost weight. Her eyes were shut, and an IV was attached to her arm.

"Professor Raina, is she here? I'd like to give her the news of my promotion." Simmons asks. She needed to make sure that Raina wouldn't be suspicious of her, she needed to get Raina to think that she really want to do research on Skye, when really what she had to do was rescue her.

"She's left for the night with Mr. Quinn." Doctor Bakshi explains. "Though she'll be back around noon today." Bakshi looks down at Simmons. "In the meantime, I think you should go get some rest."

"Yes of course, but it will be hard to sleep with my promotion and …" Simmons has to gulp to hide her own disgust at herself. "Pry into the specimen's secrets."

"It shall be an exciting journey indeed." Whitehall tells both Bakshi and Simmons. "I hope this time she'll be more willing to give up her secrets."

Simmons squeezes her nails into her side, causing a nasty cut that was most likely bleeding. But she just felt so helpless seeing Skye there alone, strapped to a table like some animal.

The specimen had been her? This entire time, how could Simmons have been so stupid? She'd thought she'd been working on an alien, a different life form.

But this, Skye, she was her friend.

Would Simmons have really questioned the specimen if it were another person, but because she knew Skye, she wasn't okay with it? Maybe science wasn't where she was supposed to be. Doing this? Hurting her, to what extent was science?

Simmons watches Bakshi and Whitehall head in another direction. Simmons knew there were multiple cameras in place, and most likely an alarm would sound if someone entered the room with her key card, but still, she wanted to tell Skye she'd be alright that she'd be rescued.

Simmons needed to tell Coulson, she needed to find Coulson and tell him.

She'd save her, she had to. She couldn't let Skye go through the torture she knew they were going to put her through. Simmons turns away from Skye, making a silent promise to save her before going back and calling Coulson.

XxXxXxX

Coulson sat at his desk. May was beside him, and Bobbi and Ward were sitting on a chair on the other side. "I brought you all here because I have good news, but also that I don't want this information to leave this room." Coulson looks around. "Now I trust all three of you, but I've now come to realize I may not be able to trust the other staff."

"How you found her!?" Ward immediately interrupts, not able to hold it in. Skye had been gone for four days, and who knew what could have happened to her.

Coulson takes a breath. "Someone has, unintentionally actually." Coulson bites his lip. "You see it seems we were being played this entire time."

"Being played?" Bobbi repeats, a bit confused. Coulson brings out two files and hands the two off to Bobbi and Ward, May already knew the story. Bobbi opens the folder. "Roy Quinn, the rich kid?"

"And Professor Raina." Ward mutters. "I understand Quinn, but isn't Raina harmless."

"Apparently both have been going behind the Academy's back." Coulson explains. "Simmons as you know left to work as an intern for Raina, and while there she discovered some major things." Coulson rubs his temples. "You see Raina thought she could convince Simmons that science was worth more than friends, but she knows better than that." Coulson squeeze the handle of his chair. "Simmons found Skye, she wasn't supposed to be given clearance, but she was. Apparently the specimen they were supposed to be working on…. that Simmons has been studying this whole time…is Skye."

Ward stands up in frustration. "So why haven't we sent a rescue team in!" Ward demands. "She should be back here by now, we need to save her!"

"Like I explained Ward this situation is delicate. Ian Quinn has had tied to Shield for a long time, Raina has been working under us for years. Who's to say there could be more?" Coulson says.

"Not to mention the little twerp Quinn is still here, acting all innocent." May mutters in frustration.

"So you're telling us this…. Why? ...what does that mean the plan is exactly?" Bobbi asks.

"I send you three in alone to rescue Skye, along with a select few others we can trust." Coulson explains.

"By others you mean high trained special agents right?" Ward confirms. "We need the best to rescue Skye."

"No agents here, as soon as this is declared as a real mission the word will get out all through Shield." May clarified.

Coulson leans back in his chair. "Fury has given me the task of selecting a five or six man team lead by May to rescue Skye." Coulson closes his eyes for a few short seconds. "And when I say team I mean students."

Bobbi crosses her arms. "Sir, I graduated early, and Ward's been trained under agent May since day one. We have required skills, the other students… not exactly required skills."

"We can't trust the staff, using the students at this academy is the conclusion I've come to. We train Shield agents here; all you have to do is pick trustworthy people to help with this assignment." Coulson elaborates.

"But we need trained professionals!" Ward shouts. "The odds of rescuing Skye with students…"

"Ward this is your chance to rescue her, you can either sit out and do nothing, or rescue her with Bobbi, May and some other top students." Ward bites his lip. "I'm trusting you Ward." Coulson says, which goes to repeat in Ward's head.

"You can save her." May states. "Don't let the opportunity go to waste."

Ward sits back down, thoughts of Skye lingering through his head.

_Skye we're coming, just hold on_

**So now Coulson and the rest know where to save Skye! Next chapter is mostly a flashback for Skye, but then will be going into the rescue party that's going out to save her. Will probably be Ward, Bobbi, Fitz, Mack, Hunter, Triplett and May. But I might leave Mack behind since that's a big team…. But maybe not…. Anyway Happy New Year, and review guys! Maybe I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow! **


	36. Chapter 36- They Were Scientists

**Chapter 36**

The eight year old Skye tries to roll over, but she had no strength. Her hands were bloody from where the woman had beaten her earlier. It had been because Skye needed to be disciplined. But really Skye knew the woman Havoc did it for fun. She had joy whenever she heard Skye scream.

Skye holds her stomach, a bruise all purple from Havoc's kick there. Skye had been at the facility a long time now. The doctors weren't treating her like a child either.

Now they didn't even talk to her.

Skye would fall asleep only to wake up strapped to a table, or hooked to another IV, or to have another doctor doing who knows what to her. The doctors were much rougher now, even though Skye knew they couldn't kill her, it sure felt like they were trying. Sometimes Skye couldn't tell if the bruises and scars were from Havoc or from the doctors—no they weren't doctors, Skye knew that now

They were scientists.

Whenever Skye was left alone she would simply lie on the ground of the white cell they'd put her in. She didn't have anything to do, but in her head complain about the pain, and watch a white door waiting for it to open and for the scientist to take her back for another experiment.

On a good day the experiment would involve putting her to sleep, than she'd wake up to newfound pain, and probably another new scar. Other times they wanted her to stay awake; they would make sure she stayed awake even through the pain. She once even heard a scientist complain how it was annoying that pain made her black out, and it'd be so much easier if she'd just stay awake.

There was no way to get out of swallowing the pills now either. When the scientist realized that Skye wasn't eating the bland food they put in her room, they decided to stop giving her food all together, and just gave her pills with water. Skye wasn't really ever hungry because of the medicine anyway; her stomach often hurt though, Skye knew that's where they cut her open the most.

They always were taking her blood to, Skye wasn't sure she had much left. From all the times her nose bled, to the beatings to the injections and taking of blood Skye wasn't sure how much more they could take.

Skye didn't have a bed anymore, she was treated worse than an animal now in that respect. She just had a floor.

It was often cold, and smelt of chemicals. Skye presumed they cleaned it every time she left, because the stains of blood that had appeared were gone when the scientist brought her back.

Skye hadn't tried to escape again, whenever she went back to the door and tried to open it, Havoc had come back, and she had come back and hurt her again. Skye wasn't even allowed to touch the door without being disciplined.

At some point Skye had just stopped trying to run.

Skye wasn't sure how long she been at the facility. With Ciel she'd known she been with her for at least a year, but after she'd found her body, Skye had been drugged so many times she didn't know if after waking up from a surgery she been asleep for an hour, or a month. Skye hadn't seen outside, or heard the date in the longest time.

She sometimes guessed for fun, it was her little game. She would stare at the door and in her head guess the season, the month, the day. Sometimes she'd imagine herself at a school, sitting in a desk watching the clock tick by and counting the seconds till school was over. She'd imagine a mom coming in and picking her up, and a dad coming home after a long day at work. She imagined Ciel as her older sister, sitting at the table already starting on dinner before Skye even got to the table. Than when they were finished they'd watch an episode of a superhero show, Skye always loved superheroes. Than Skye's parents would tuck her in, and kiss her on the cheek.

That was all Skye was left to, an imagination, a false reality that would never even take place.

But Skye's vision would always fade away when that door opened.

Sometimes they'd order her to get up and walk, sometimes they'd carry her, and sometimes they already had a stretcher waiting. Mostly Skye would just follow with clouded eyes, never making a sound of protest or a sound at all.

A scientist in a lab coat comes in. He has a cane of sorts, like he doesn't want to touch her.

"Get up" He orders, poking her with the stick.

Skye has no energy and it takes her a few seconds to even move her eyes to look at the man standing over her.

"I said get up!" He yells kicking her against the wall. Skye lets out a soft cry. "Uhh, you need to be in perfect condition for the scientist visiting us. She's an important guest." He uses the cane to bring up Skye's arm, poking the thing into her body. He yanks her hand, forcing her to walk.

Skye doesn't pick up on the details as the scientist drags her through the hallways.

He brings her to a room, but unlike most times there is no table with straps waiting. Instead he brings her into a room with a table and two chairs. He places her in one. "Stay sitting." He says. But even that was difficult with the blood still rushing into her head from sitting up.

Skye stays for a while, only turning her head once to see a mirror. Skye knew it wasn't actually a mirror, but a one way window. But still Skye wasn't sure who she was looking at in the mirror. The girl there couldn't be her. She was taller now, her hair at her shoulders, after the doctors had to cut it. Her skin was pale, and lips an almost purple colour; a bruise was one the side of her face, turning almost yellow.

The eight year old hears the door open at the other end of the room. Three people walk in, one of them being Havoc, they weren't wearing lab coats though, which Skye found strange. A woman sits down in front of Skye, but Skye doesn't look up to see her face. All she notices are the flowers on her dress. "Does she talk?" the woman asks a man next to her, who Skye could see had a gun.

"She knows how, ma'am." He addresses.

"Mmm." She mumbles. "Well than tell me your name girl."

Skye wasn't sure if the woman was talking to her, no one had asked her a question directly in a long time.

"She's asking for your name!" A stern voice says from behind the woman. Skye recognizes it as Havoc.

Skye doesn't look up, but she knew that voice, there would be punishment later if she didn't cooperate. But as Skye sat there, she wondered if she really did know her name. Mary-Sue wasn't her name, not after what happened. Like Ciel, Skye needed to choose her own name. She would use the name she gave her.

"Skye." Skye looks up, for the first time for a while looking at these people in the eye.

The woman in the flower dress smiled.

"Ma'am that's not her name, her actual name is…."

"I'm well aware." The girl interrupts Havoc. "I just wanted to see if the girl talked." The woman scoots out of the chair. "Sedate the girl so I can see for myself you're progress."

Skye watches the woman get up and leave, and Skye eyes close as she feels the needle enter under her skin. She falls over, knowing for sure what just happened had to be a dream.

XxXxXxX

Skye lays there, the medicine wearing off. The woman, all along Skye hadn't remembered. All along Skye couldn't picture, she couldn't remember the woman who only saw her once and asked for her name. The first time Skye had actually tried to fight back with her words. That woman had been Raina.

Skye realized how stupid she was for not remembering, but Skye knew it was just another reason she was stupid and stuck here. It wasn't her fault for remembering a memory from her three years trapped there, it wasn't her fault she didn't remember Raina, but who else could she blame now, than herself.

**So sorry if this chapter was a little dark, or weird or boring, I don't know what people will think, so review and tell me. If you're confused this is Skye at the facility while she's 8 or practically 9, she's been there for about a year and half after Ciel's death. The next time Skye has a flashback it will be about how she escaped and the fire started since I'm trying to wrap up this story :D Next chapter we go back to Simmons. **

**Review please, since I'll busy studying lots for exams I will have less motivation to write, so review to give me motivation! :)**


	37. Chapter 37- Feel Nothing For Her

**Chapter 37**

Simmons stands outside Raina's office. She knew that Raina would find out she'd been promoted and then everything would go very downhill very quickly. Simmons had warned Coulson though, she had warned him, and he was getting a rescue team ready to save Skye. He was going to be able to save Skye. So doing this was a precaution.

Simmons knocks on Raina's door. "Come in." She says in her so convincing voice. Simmons walks through the door. "Ah Simmons, please do come in."

Simmons comes inside, the office on the top floor with a view overlooking the city. It was large, and Simmons realized just how much Raina was doing to overrun the project. "What's the reason for your visit?" Raina says, while continuing to read over some papers.

"Yesterday Professor Raina, you asked me if I'd choose science, or a friend. Now I didn't exactly give you a clear answer, but I'm here to now."

Raina puts down the papers she was reading, and gives Simmons her full attention. She looked tired, and she looked like she hadn't slept in the last few days. "I'm surprised you're revisiting this topic, you give it some thought last night."

Simmons grinds her teeth. Coulson had said to take little to no action, but be ready when the team got there and when he had a plan in place. But Simmons knew better than that, she needed to take this risk, or Skye and the whole operation could be relocated, all because Raina didn't trust her.

"Last night, I saw her." Simmons explains.

Raina leans back in her chair eyebrows raised in suspicion. "I'm listening."

"The specimen, Doctor Bakashi showed her to me." Simmons explains. Raina opens her mouth, but Simmons speaks before her. "At first I was confused, by her, I thought how impossible it was that my friend could be in a place like this. But then I realized, this wasn't my friend was it, this was the specimen." Simmons takes a deep breath, trying to not throw up on her own words. "Skye's an alien, isn't she?"

It felt weird saying it, and in that instance, Simmons wasn't sure if handing Skye back to Shield was the necessary thing to do. Maybe she needed to be experimented on, if she wasn't from earth, it made sense right? Maybe she really was evil; maybe she was disguising herself as human?

"My dear Simmons, this is why I chose you. You're not like every other scientist. You see the real picture." Simmons closes her eyes for a second, to keep her face serious, and try not to let her emotions overtake her. "Yes, the friend you thought of… Skye… which by the way isn't her real name, just a name she chose for herself. Not that she needs a name really." Raina adds as a side comment. "You see she isn't human at all really." Raina motions her hand to a chair. "Simmons take a seat, this will be a long conversation."

Simmons sits down across from Raina at her desk. "Now if I'm to tell you the truth about Skye, I first need to know your serious when you say you don't see her as a friend anymore."

Simmons crosses her arms. "Of course I'm serious, how could I not be. She pretended to be normal!" Simmons shouts, but slowly Simmons felt like the words were her own not pretend. "She pretended to be my friend at the academy, she hid all this from me, she acted normal… when really, she was nothing more than a monster with human skin."

Simmons hands were shaking, and Raina noticed. Simmons wasn't sure anymore if this was an act.

Skye had lied to her, she'd lied and pretended to be normal, and underneath Skye really could be a monster.

But then Simmons pictures the first time she met Skye. She walked into the lab where Simmons had been at work for hours, trying to impress Raina for this internship. Skye had walked in so casually asking for directions with no hesitation—Jemma would have worked for hours if she Skye hadn't interrupted her.

How Skye had gradually joined her friend group, no protest whatsoever from anyone, they just all like her.

How she was smiling even when she was hiding all this pain. If Skye really was the specimen, that means she'd been kept for three years at a lab, being experimented on. How was she even able to smile?

But Simmons remembers hearing her cries and moaning from the room next door. She'd heard Skye cry multiple nights at the academy, she'd thought it was because someone close to her was gone, but now Simmons understood that it was so much more. How could Simmons not have seen this?

"Simmons you were going to be promoted, but I want to up your previous promotion." A third promotion and she hadn't even been here a week. "You're to become my personal assistant, and today you are going to be present at the specimen's blood transfusion. She's going to be giving us new blood samples to study, and test on our volunteers."

See Skye? "Surely you don't need me." Simmons says modestly, not sure if she can handle even seeing Skye.

"Simmons you've had the training. I'll stand by as you do it, with the help of another doctor." Raina explains.

Simmons looks at Raina, knowing most certainly this was a test. She couldn't even risk calling Coulson for this, Simmons would have to be careful. "Will Skye….or really will she… the specimen … be awake?"

"Yes, it's just taking some of her blood. Simple really, we're only planning to take about 2 or 3 pints."

2 or 3? At 3 you're close to dead. But if it was a blood transfusion, Simmons imagined Skye would be gaining the blood back.

"We're doing this Simmons so I can see you truly have lost all feeling of friendship with Skye." Raina gets up from her desk, and looks Simmons in the eye. "After all if you truly care about her, you're internship will be over, and you'll become a volunteer." Raina threatens casually without remorse.

Simmons gulps a volunteer. Simmons imagined they actually were volunteers, not forced to do the experiments. This whole internship was starting to take a very foul turn.

Testing alien DNA with humans was done near the end stages, during the early stages the volunteers usually had a low life expectancy because they did the test rapidly and without caution.

"Don't worry, there won't be a problem Professor Raina, I really feel nothing for her."

Even if Simmons did really think of Skye has not a human anymore, that lie she just told couldn't be more than that. She really wouldn't be able to throw away their friendship, no matter what she thought Skye was. And seeing her helpless and strapped to a table really wasn't going to help her.

**Oooooo so Simmons has to see Skye how do you think Skye will react to seeing her friend Simmons there? Review please! Looking to end this in the next 10 or so chapters, including an epilogue. **


End file.
